Crazy For You
by degrassijayandalex
Summary: This is my take on what happened with Dom after he got out of Lompoc and how him and Letty got together.
1. Returning Home

**Summary: This is my take on what happened with Letty and Dom when he got outta Lompoc.**

**Crazy For You**

**Chapter 1- Returning Home**

**Dom's POV**

I was sent away to Lompoc after this horrendous incident. My dad was in his final race of the season and was about to win when this guy named Kenny Linder came up behind him and hit his bumper. That caused my dad to skid and he ran straight into the wall at hundred and twenty miles an hour. As I saw it happening I jumped outta my seat and ran towards my dad. As I watched my dad burn in the flames I heard a loud piercing yell. To which at the point I thought was my dad's yells. There were two security guards that were holding me back from completely getting to my dad. Later the people that were there told me that it was I that was screaming, and that my dad died way before the tanks blew. About a week after my dad's death I saw Kenny Linder and I had a wrench in my hand. Then I hit him. I didn't mean to keep hitting him but something inside me wouldn't let me stop. They had sentenced me to 5 years in Lompoc.

Now for having good behavior I am getting released 6 months earlier. I had told my childhood best friend Vince to come and pick me up. I also told him that I wanted to keep it a surprise from everyone else.

The guard came up to the cell that I was sitting in and told me to get all my shit and lets go. I did as he said and got my stuff and followed him outta the cell. I saw Vince standing around waiting for me.

He pretty much looked the same as when I left. Except his beard had grown in a little more and so had his hair. When he spotted me he came running up.

"Hey man. I'm glad to have you out. I see Lompoc has done you well." Vince commented when he saw that my head was shaven and my muscles had gotten bigger.

"Well V it's great to be out." I said as me and Vince walked out the place that I swore I would never go back to.

"So how is everyone doing?" I asked Vince curiously.

"Well Leon and Jesse are the same. Mia has grown up a lot!" Vince answered and seemed just a little to excited about Mia growing up.

"How's Letty?' I asked.

"Man you should see her. She is still the car crazy girl you left, but man she grew up a lot too. When we head over to the races all the guys stare at her the second she gets outta the car man." Vince said. I wonder how much Letty could have grown up.

"I hope that you watch out for her when you are there." I said with a little bit of a threat in my tone.

"Oh hell yeah man. Any guy that gets to "touchy" you know me, Leon or Jesse are on him. She just got outta a nasty break up though. So when you get back if she is a little moody you know why." Vince informed me.

"Now Vince isn't she always moody." I said back to him with a laugh. He soon joined me.

"Yeah, man. That's true."

After a few moments in silence I final decided that I would ask.

"So how bad was her break up?" Vince turned his head slightly to look at me then turned it back to look at the road. He probably was wondering why I cared. When me and Letty were younger I didn't really pay attention to her.

"Well she had been dating him for like 3 months. Then she went over to his house. No one answered, but she saw his bedroom light on. So she decided that she would go in and check it out. When she got into his room she saw him having sex with some random chick. She flipped out on him punched him and then ran back to the fort." Vince said. "Ever since the break up he keeps trying to get back with her, but every time she tells him to fuck off he just doesn't seem to get the hint. When we go to the races you will probably see him there too." Vince added on after the long explanation.

After Vince explained what happened with the guy Letty was dating I wanted to do nothing more than go to the races and kick that kids ass. I may not have paid much attention to Letty when we were younger but no one does anything to hurt my team and gets away with it. Then as if reading my mind Vince added.

"I know that you are probably mad about that, but when we head over to the races don't start anything with the kid. Letty doesn't like it when we step in, and she can handle Chris on her own."

After a few minutes when I didn't answer him Vince added in.

"Dom I mean it. I know how you get. As soon as you see them talking you will flip out and try and beat the shit outta him. Man, you can't do that."

"OK V. Believe me I wont do anything, but if that kid gets to touching her he's dead. You better not hold me back either." I mumbled out angrily.

"No Dom. Letty is all grown up now. She can handle herself. She will be pissed at you for a long time if you step in. I know you are just trying to help, but that's just how Letty is." Vince said. I couldn't believe what I was hearing from him.

"So all I can do is sit there and hope that Letty will be strong enough to take him down?!" I asked. Before I went to Lompoc and we were at the races if a guy came up to Letty I knew that one of the guys were there kicking the shit outta him. Now they don't wanna do anything. For the longer half of the car ride we sat there is silence.

After a long 30 minutes we finally pulled up the house that I hadn't seen in years. It still looked the same. I thought as I just stared at it not bothering to get outta the car.

"You ready man?" Vince asked after I hadn't moved for a few minutes.

"Yeah. Let's go." I said as I grabbed my bag from the backseat and followed Vince inside.

When we walked in I could hear Mia moving around in the kitchen. She was probably making dinner like she always did ever since my dad died. Me and Vince walked into our lounge area where I saw Jesse sitting on the couch. He was walking the racing game going on. Then I saw Leon and Letty sitting besides each other on the floor playing the game. I looked Leon and Jesse over they both looked pretty much the same. Then my eyes landed on Letty.

The once flat chested girl was now a full grown woman. Her dark hair was long now and going down past her shoulders. She had on a white wife beater and you could see the black strap from her bra. She also had on her famous dog tags that she never took off. She had gotten them from her dad that died in war. Then I moved my eyes down her body and noticed that she was wearing a black skirt that showed off her nice long legs.

Me and Vince were just standing there waiting to see if anyone from the team would notice that I was standing in front of them. After a few minutes of waiting Vince finally got fed up.

"Hey guys." He shouted out finally getting there attention. When they all turned there heads to look at him there eyes got to the size of basketballs and they had so many emotions running through their eyes.

"Well are you guys going to just sit there or welcome him back?" Vince asked them as they just sat there.

Slowly but finally they got up and Leon and Jesse hugged me saying that it was great to have me back. Then it was Letty's turn. She came up to me and wrapped her long arms around me and pulled me into a tight hug.

" I thought you still had 6 months left, man. What happened?" Leon asked as me and Letty pulled outta the hug.

"They let me out on good behavior." I informed the 3 shocked people in front of me.

"Please tell me that your not going soft on us now." Letty asked smirking at me as she did.

"No. Not in the least way." I said and looked at her. When she had hugged me a little bit of her shirt came up. I could now see a nice toned, tanned stomach underneath.

I was glad that Vince spoke up, because I was getting a strange feeling to touch Letty again.

"Come on man. You have to tell Mia that you are back now." Vince said. Before we could even move though Mia was walking out from the kitchen door.

"Hey guys dinner is….Oh my god! Dom?!" Mia yelled and ran up and hugged me.

"What are you doing out so early. I didn't think you would be coming back for a few more months." Mia asked after we pulled out from the hug.

"Like I told there guys they let me out for good behavior."

"Well come on and eat you must be starving." Mia yelled and grabbed my arm and pulled me into the kitchen.

We sat down and ate like old times. They told me about how the garage was doing and how the store was. They also told me that we were going to the races tonight. The whole time during dinner I couldn't help but look at Letty. One time she caught me looking at her and just smiled up at me. I returned the smile and kept eating.

After dinner we went into the lounge and sat and all I was thinking was I can't wait to get outta her and go back to the races for the first time in a long time.

**Well there is the end of the first chapter. Coming up in the next chapter the team will be at the races and then the after race party will come. I can tell you that there will be a lot of drama at the races and more after the races. I hope you liked the chapter and please do leave a review if you liked it!! =)**


	2. The Races

**Summary: This is my take on what happened with Letty and Dom when he got outta Lompoc.**

**Crazy For You**

**Chapter 2- The Races**

**Letty's POV**

When I saw that Dom was back I was beyond happy. I hadn't seen him in a while and it just felt good to see him again. When we were hugging I didn't wanna let go. I know that since Dom was gone that I had a few boyfriends, but the second I saw him my child hood crush on him came screaming back to me. He also looked a lot different from when I had last seen him. He now had a shaven head and his once big muscles were now huge!

While we were eating I caught Dom looking in my direction. I thought that maybe he was starting to actual like me. So I smiled back to him. I knew I was kidding myself if I thought that the king of the streets, Dom Toretto, liked me.

We were finally ready to head over to the races. Now I love going to the races. The past few times I was a little insecure about going to the races though. My ex boyfriend Chris was going to be there. I didn't feel like dealing with him anymore. I wish that he would just take the hint an leave me alone. I mean come on. He was the one that was cheating on me. Now since we broke up he hasn't been able to leave me alone.

When we pulled up to the races all the racer chasers came up to Dom and so did a lot of guys to congratulate Dom on getting outta Lompoc. Even though a lot of these guys have been beaten by Dom they still respected him. In fact everyone respected Dom.

As I got out of the car I tried to ignore all the stares that the horny guys were giving me. There were few guys, other then the team, at the races that I would talk to. The other ones I didn't really bother with.

I stood by my car and watched as Dom bought into his first race. I had failed to notice that Chris was walking up to me.

"I knew that you couldn't stay away from me." Chris said with a smirk placed on his face. Then he put his arm around my shoulder.

"Jackass I'm not here for you. I'm here to watch Dom race." I told him without looking at him, and shaking his arm off my shoulder.

"Oh that's right your little crush is outta jail now. What you going to forget about me and go try and be with him. Or just sit back, like a lost puppy, and watch all the sluts feel him up. Secretly wishing that it was you?"

"You need to shut the fuck up. First oh all me and Dom are just friends. Second I don't like you. We will never get back together so why don't you just stop trying now," I warned him. I was seriously getting tired of this shit.

**Dom's POV**

When we pulled up to the spot were the races were being held I got outta the car to find Hector. He was always setting up the races, and holding the money for the races. I couldn't have been outta the car for more than 5 minutes without a whole horde of girls on me. I tried to push past some of them to get to Hector. Once I finally got to him I paid him to get into the race, and then turned around to find Vince.

While me and Vince were talking I looked over and saw Letty. She was talking to some guy that I had never seen before.

"Hey V."

"Yeah man. What up?' Vince asked.

"Who's that guy that Letty is talking to?" I asked pointing in the direction of Letty.

"That would be her ex boyfriend, Chris. Remember Dom your not going to do anything about him." Vince reminded me, but it came out more as a warning.

I kept looking at Letty and Chris talking. It looked like each time Chris said something that it would make Letty even more pissed off.

I was only watching Letty and Chris for a little while before Hector yelled that the race was going to be starting. I went and got my car and pulled up to the starting line. I looked at the 3 other cars that were lined to the side of me.

I may not have been racing for a while, but I knew hands down that I would beat these guys. We started the race off and I was in the lead for a while until some guy starting getting closer to me. Then got close to getting in front of me. I hit my NOS and I went far ahead of him and then crossed the finish line.

When I came back to where everyone was again a lot more girls came up to me. Even if I had lost I bet that they still would be following my every move. I made past them and went to Hector to get my money and then I handed it to Mia. She smiled at me for wining, but before we could say anything we were interrupted by Leon calling out that the cops were coming.

Everyone that was at the races scrambled to get to their cars and most of them were heading back to my house for the usual after race party.

**Letty's POV**

The whole time that Dom was racing I never once looked up at Chris. Then finally after his race I looked up and saw that he wasn't standing by me anymore. I was glad about that. He would have probably said something stupid about Dom wining and that all the racer chasers would be with him since he won. I don't even know why I let Chris get into my head, and I sure as hell don't care about who Dom is with.

My thoughts were interrupted when Leon called out that there were cops coming our way. I knew that when I got back that there would be a lot of drunk people dancing around in our house. There always were. Every time Dom won a race there was always a party to celebrate his win.

My thought came true as I pulled up to the house. I could hear the music blasting from outside.

When I walked in I grabbed a Corona and went to sit on the couch. No one really bothered me at the party. Which I was glad for that. I didn't feel like talking to anyone. I made some small talk with Hector then he went to go do hell knows what.

Five more Corona's later I was talking to someone, but I couldn't really make out who the person was. I couldn't even tell what we were talking about. All I knew was that I wanted to go upstairs and go to sleep. I felt someone pick me up and then drop me on a bed. Then I could feel someone's lips on mine, and there hands on the bottom of my white beater. That's the last thing I remember before everything went black.

**Dom's POV**

When I walked into the house I looked around and realized that there was a lot of people that I didn't know. Then that's when something on the couch caught my eye. I saw that Letty was there and she was talking to Chris again. If I didn't know better I would have said that she wanted to get back together with him. Every time I turn around I see them talking to each other.

I walked into the kitchen to get a Corona. I knew that if I would have stayed in the lounge that I would have wanted to start something with Chris. A drank half of the Corona, and then I went back into the lounge. I looked over to the couch which was just occupied by Letty and Chris. Then I realized that both Chris and Letty were gone. I looked around the lounge area to see if they were any of the dancing bodies. I talked up to Hector and asked him if he knew where Letty was, but he wasn't much help either. Then I realized that he must have either taken her somewhere. Or carried her up to one of the rooms upstairs.

I run outta the lounge and headed towards the stares. I ran up them two at a time and looked in each of the rooms. Nothing. Then I came to the last room upstairs. My room. I slowly opened the door praying to God that Letty was in here.

My wish came true as I walked in and saw that Letty was on my bed, but she wasn't alone. Chris was on top of her making out with her. I looked Letty over and realized that she had passed out and Chris was trying to take advantage of her.

At this point I didn't care what Vince had said. I wasn't going to sit her and watch this little shit try and have sex with a Letty that was passed out.

I ran over to the bed and pulled Chris off of Letty. I hit him square in the jaw, and then he fell to the ground.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" I asked him when he tried to get back up.

"What did it look like? We were just having some get back together sex." He said with a smirk.

"You know you are full of shit. Letty doesn't like you and she never will. So why don't you just give up and leave her the hell alone." I yelled at him. I was starting to get angry and I knew he could tell.

"She's not your girl so why do you even care what happens to her? She can make her own decisions and she decided that she wanted to sleep with me tonight. Now why don't you move along and go have meaningless sex with some girl that you barely know." He said with another smirk on his face. He knew that he was getting to me, but he wasn't going to stop.

"You know what you little fuck. Get the hell outta my house now. Look at her she doesn't even know where she is right now. I sure as hell know that she decide to have sex with you! Oh and do me a favor stay the hell away from Letty." I yelled getting even louder.

When Chris didn't move I picked him up but the arm and held him close to my face. If he wasn't going to go out the easy way I could always teach him a lesson.

After we were done. Chris had a bloody lip that was still bleeding, and already he had a bruise forming on hid face. I must have looked the same as him, cuz I know that he got a few good punches in. After that he got off the ground and went to the door.

"You know I wont leave her alone. You might have wanted that to be a warning, but it wasn't." He said with a smirk and then disappeared out of my room while slamming the door in the process.

I looked over at a sleeping Letty in my bed. I was just glad that she was OK. I knew that when we went to the races that I would have to get the guys to help me keep an eye on her. I know that Chris will be back again, and probably try something worse with her. Vince might not think that it's a good idea, but the hell with him. She needs our help if he wants to admit it or not.

At this point I was so tired that I didn't notice that I was walking over to the bed that Letty was already sleeping in. When I got into the bed I put a protective arm around Letty and within minutes was out like a light.

At the time I didn't realize that we were together in the bed, and didn't realize that in the morning that I would be in for a big fight with Letty.

**Well there is the end of the 2nd**** chapter! How will Letty react to Dom being in the bed with her? Find out in the next chapter. I hope you liked this chapter and if you liked it please do review! =) **


	3. The Morning After

**Summary: This is my take on what happened with Letty and Dom when he got outta Lompoc.**

**Crazy For You**

**Chapter 3- The Morning After**

**Letty's POV**

The next morning when I woke up my head was pounding and I couldn't remember the events that occurred the previous night. I rubbed my eyes and slowly picked my self up to sit on the bed. I looked around the room and that's when it hit me. I wasn't in my room. I was in Dom's room.

I looked over to my right side, and that's when I saw Dom laying there. My movements hadn't woken him up so he was still sleeping. The second I saw us both in the bed I assumed that we had sex. Then I decided to hit Dom on his arm to try and wake him up.

He just made a sound and rolled over some more. I quietly sighed and hit him again. This time I hit him a little harder. Now he was awake and looking at me.

"Letty what the hell?" Dom asked. As if he didn't see anything wrong.

"Ugh Dom. Don't you realize what happened between us last night?" I asked and got off the bed. I made my way out of his room. Without waiting for his response.

**Dom's POV**

I was woken up the next morning by being hit in the arm. When I opened my eyes I looked up and saw that Letty was in the bed next to me. All the stuff from the night before came flooding back to me. When we were at the party. When Letty got drunk and then Chris trying to take advantage of her. Then me stopping him and falling asleep in the bed with Letty.

Honestly I had no idea why Letty was hitting me. I mean obviously we didn't do anything last night. Maybe she didn't see that.

"No Letty, cause nothing happened with us." I replied back to her after a few minutes. She just looked at me like I was a crazy person.

"Dom I don't remember much from last night, but I know that you were the one kissing me before I passed out!" Letty practically screamed at me.

"Letty no I wasn't. Man, Letty that was Chris that was kissing you. I came in here and stopped him from doing anything to you."

"Yeah sure it was Dom." She mumbled out while crossing her arms over her chest. I did the only thing I knew what to do at that moment. I kissed Letty. It felt good to be kissing her, but that thought was quickly erased when she suddenly pulled away.

"What the fuck was that Dom? What you didn't get enough last night!?"

"Come on Letty you know that I'm right." I said to her. She just sighed loudly and got outta bed and went downstairs.

**Letty's POV**

When Dom started kissing me my first thought was that I liked it. Then I realized what was happening and I pulled away. I yelled at him again for last night and made my way downstairs. I avoided Dom the whole day then it came time to go to the races again. I was still made at him when we left to go to the races.

At the race Dom, to know ones shock, won the race. When he got outta the car all the racer chasers came up to him and Hector handed him the cash. Not to much after that did we hear Leon yell that cops were coming. Then thank god that we were having the after party. I mean I usually hate when we have them, but tonight I was glad. I wouldn't have to deal with Dom all night.

I grabbed myself a Corona and sat on the couch and just watched as the party unfolded in front of me. A few more Corona's later I looked around not as many people were here. Then two figures making there way to the stairs caught me attention. I looked up and I saw that one of them was Dom, and then the other was Michelle Tran. Johnny Tran's slut of a sister.

God just seeing the two of them together made me get even madder. I mean come on Dom just kissed me and know he is going to go upstairs and sleep with Michelle Tran.

I let the thought outta my head, and stood up to get another Corona. Kicking myself in the ass for even caring who Dom was having sex with.

A few hours later everyone had left the party. Mia was upstairs. Jesse, Leon and Vince all went downstairs to there room that they shared. That just left me alone drinking some more beer. I started to get restless so I made my way upstairs and went to bed.

**Dom's POV**

I knew that the whole time when we were at the races that Letty was pissed off at me. I wanted her to believe me that I wouldn't think about trying to hurt her, and for her to know that it wasn't me that she was kissing last night. As much as I was wishing it was. It wasn't.

When I finally made it back to my house the after race party was in full swing. A lot of people there and everyone was having a good time. I looked around quickly to see if Letty was anywhere around. I saw her sitting on the couch drinking a Corona. I so badly wanted to go over there and talk to her and tell her what happened. I just didn't feel like passing Letty off even more, and have her make a scene at the party.

The next thing I know I'm talking with Michelle Tran. My major enemy's sister. I was starting to get drunk and didn't even realize that me and her were heading towards the stairs. When we got into my room I pushed her down onto the bed and started kissing her neck. Then moved my lips up to her mouth. The next thing my shirt was off and so was hers. Each of us losing clothing at the same speed, and things started getting heated up between us. I knew that the next morning I wonder regret everything that happened with me and Michelle, but that didn't stop me from unhooking her bra and keep kissing her.

**Well there is the end of the 3rd**** chapter. This one is shorter than the first two, but don't worry the next chapter will be longer. Also hm Dom and Michelle Tran. Wonder what Letty will say to Dom in the next chapter about that. I hope you liked this chapter. If you did please do review. Hell even if you didn't like it review and tell me.**


	4. More Drama

**Summary: This is my take on what happened with Letty and Dom when he got outta Lompoc.**

**Crazy For You**

**Chapter 4- More Drama **

**Dom's POV**

The next morning I woke up and rubbed my eyes. I had a hell of a hang over. I rolled over and sat up. Looking over to my side to see none other than Michelle Tran sleeping in my bed. Oh fuck. I was screwed. I had remembered everything that happened. I had kissed Letty this morning. Then I came back to the party and ended up getting drunk and sleeping with Michelle Tran.

I guess that my movements woke her up, cause she opened her eyes and looked up smiling at me. She thought that it was going to be more than a one night stand. Truth be told I wanted to get her outta my bed right now. I mean yeah she was hot as hell, but I didn't want to risk the chance of Letty seeing her.

"Hey you." Michelle said when she was finally awake. She got up so that she was sitting next to me and started to try and kiss my neck. When she realized that I didn't want her she pulled back and looked up at me.

"What you don't want me now? Hmm." She asked giving me a lethal glare. She was probably not used to being rejected by guys.

"It was good last night but you have to leave now." I told her calmly.

"What I have time to go again right now." She said as she pulled the sheet that was covering her down. So that her whole top half was exposed to me. I was tempted to do something, but then I pictured Letty's face. "What you don't want this anymore?"

"No what we had last night was it. I don't want anything else. OK." I told her. She looked at me if someone just slapped her. She also looked disappointed I had no clue why though. She could have any guy that she wanted.

"Fine Dom. Fuck you. You have it your way, but let me tell you this. My brother wont be happy to hear that you fucked me and then kicked me out." She yelled as she grabbed her clothes and started putting them on. Then storming outta my room and then outta the house.

I sighed of relief that I didn't have to deal with her anymore. I knew that I would end up seeing a pissed of Johnny Tran soon. I let the thought leave my head as I got my clothes on and made my way downstairs to get something to eat.

When I got into the living room no one was there, but that's when I went into the kitchen. I saw a pissed off Letty. I had a bad feeling that she saw Michelle leaving, and was going to yell at me for her being there.

**Letty's POV**

When I woke up the next morning after the party I felt great. I got dressed and showered and then I went to go downstairs for breakfast. Before I made my way down the stares I caught a glimpse of Dom's door. That's when I remembered what I saw last night. Dom going to his room with one of the biggest sluts in the world, Michelle Tran. "Stupid slut." I let out as I passed by his door and down the stairs.

I usually don't care who Dom sleeps with, but the fact that he kissed me in the morning and then goes and sleeps with her makes me mad. Now I would never admit this to anyone, but ever since Dom has came back from Lompoc I wanted to be with him. I mean yeah I've had a crush on him before he went away, but now that he is back again the crush came back. Then when he kissed me I thought that maybe, just maybe that we could have something. That was all flushed down the toilet when he went a slept with the slut.

I was just about to walk into the kitchen when I heard a door upstairs slam shut and then someone running down the stairs. I turned back around and I saw that it was Michelle Tran. She was running out so fast that she didn't see me. Obviously Dom was up and had kicked her out. She would probably go back to her brother and bitch to him about Dom. Then we would yet again have to deal with Tran.

I shrugged my shoulders and walked into the kitchen to get some food. I looked down and there was a note. It was from Mia. It said:

Hey,

I wanted to let you guys know that I went to the store early today. Vince, Leon and Jesse are also at the garage. I made some pancakes for everyone. Since the both of you weren't up I left the leftovers in the fridge for you to eat when you do wake up.

Love, Mia

I wonder why Mia didn't wake me and Dom up that morning. Usually if anyone wasn't up and ready to leave she would be in there and waking them up. Telling them that we had to get to work. Then I wondered why was everyone got up so damn early to go to work. Then I just realized something. I'm home alone in a house with just me and Dom. I tried to let the thought out of my mind as I started making myself coffee, and get some food outta the fridge that Mia was talking about.I saw the bag full of leftover pancakes for me and Dom.

I threw a bunch of pancakes in the microwave to cook for me and Dom and started drinking my coffee. That's when Dom came down. He looked at me with a guilty look on his face.

"Hey" He said sheepishly. Trying to act as if Michelle Tran wasn't in his bed this morning. If he wanted to act like nothing happened then I could do the same thing.

"Hey." I said back to him has I poured him a cup of coffee and handed it to him. He looked at me for a second then drank some. Then he turned his gaze back to me.

"Where is everyone?"

"Mia left to go to the store early. The guys also went to the garage early." I replied back to him. Just then the microwave beeped signaling off that the pancakes were done. I got two plates out. Handing one over to Dom. We both sat down at the table talking about random things that we were planning on doing today in the garage. I could tell that he wanted to say something about Michelle, but he kept his mouth shut the whole time.

It was really starting to piss me off on how he was acting with this situation. He didn't once say anything about Michelle. I knew that he probably wasn't going to say anything about her.

After we finished eating Dom went up and got a shower and got dressed while I cleaned and put away the dirty dishes. In 20 minutes he came back down and asked me if I was read to leave yet.

We both piled into our cars and made our way over to the garage. When we walked in all the guys looked up at us and smirked. If I didn't know better they had all planned to leave us home together.

As soon as we got in I got to work, so that I wouldn't have to bother to talk to Dom. I was deep into my work all day. Didn't say anything to anyone. When the guys took their break to go get something to eat for lunch I just stayed back and continued working on the car at hand.

It was getting close to the time that we had to pack everything up for the day. I looked up at the clock. We had a little more than 5 minutes. I told the guys that they could leave early and that I would close up everything. They all gave me funny looks. Knowing just how much I hated to close up by myself. No one complained about it though, and they all left.

I worked for a good 15 more minutes and then I closed everything up. I walked back to my car and drove back to the house. I walked into a quite house, and at that point I thought that everyone had gone somewhere. The house was only this quite when no one was home, or if everyone was sleeping. I doubt that anyone in the house was sleeping at this hour. So I figured that I would have the house to myself for a little while. That brought a smile to my face. Then I walked into the living room. That's when the smile was wiped off my face. There was Dom sitting on the couch watching TV. Oh great I get to be in the house with no one else than Dom.

**Dom's POV**

The whole day at the garage Letty didn't say a word to anyone. She was giving her work all of her attention. That's usually how she is with her work, but she would also talk with us as we worked. Not today though.

I was even surprised when we went on break she didn't follow us out to the cafe. When we got back we saw that Letty was under the car working. Not bothering to look up at us when we walked in. I knew that she was pissed about seeing Michelle. Didn't think that she was that pissed off that she wouldn't talk to anyone.

Then when it came to closing she surprised everyone. When she told us all to head home early and that she would worry about closing everything up. No one really liked closing up it also took time to make sure that everything was shut and closed down so that no one could come in, but when we all worked together we got it done a lot faster. Out of all us we all knew that Letty hated closing up. She would always try to avoid doing it. That's why we usually did all the work when it came to closing up.

We all looked at her if she was a crazy person, but no one said anything. When we got outta the garage Vince, Leon and Jesse all looked up at me surprised that Letty would offer to do something like that.

"Man what the hell did you do. Letty hasn't said a word all day to anyone, and then telling us to leave early so she could close up the shop! What the hell man? You know just how much she hates doing that. So why is she offering to do it herself?" Vince yelled when we headed to our cars.

"I don't know. Maybe she just wanted to be alone for a little while. So she figured that was the only way to do it?" I said lying to them. They knew that I was lying to, but no one wanted to call me out on it.

When we got home Mia come down and told us that she was going out to study with her friends, and that she would be back later.

Then Vince, Leon and Jesse said that they were going out to a bar and that they also would be back later. They gave me some lame ass excuse that I shouldn't go. They said that I should stay back at the house to make sure that Mia got back home safe. Or something stupid like that. I was going to tell them to fuck that. Mia would be able to drive back herself. Plus her friends house was only like 20 minutes from the house.

For the next 30 minutes I sat in the house alone, bored and just watching some random show on TV. That's when I finally heard a car pull up outside. I knew right away that it was Letty's car. I heard her walking up to the house and then walking in. The first place she came was in the living looking around. She had a smile of her face as she walked in the living room. Then when she spotted me the smile was off her face in seconds. I didn't know if it was, because she didn't want to be around me. Or if she wanted to have the whole house to herself. I was really cheering for it to be the second one.

"Hey." I said looking up from the TV. She mumbled out a "hey" and then say down next to me on the couch.

After a few minutes in an uncomfortable silence she finally started talking.

"So where is everyone?" She asked not looking up from the TV screen.

"Mia went out with friends to go study, and the guys went out to some bar." I answered looking at her hoping that she would look at me, so I could see just how pissed off she was at me.

"Oh. And why didn't you go with them?" She asked still not looking up. I could have told her that the guys wanted me to stay home and wait for Mia. Or I could lie. I choose the second path.

"Didn't really feel like being there tonight." I said back to her still staring at her. She finally looked up at me shocked look apparent on her face.

"Oh." She answered quietly and then looked back at the TV. She didn't say anything after that. We just sat there watching TV in silence. Then I got fed up. I wanted to know what was up with her. Why she had been ignoring everyone all day. Why she wanted to be alone. Why she barely said to words to anyone today. I know that she had a great chance of seeing Michelle, but why the hell is she not talking to anyone else. Over something that I did.

"What the hell is wrong with you today?" I asked her. Kinda yelling it.

**Well there it is the end of chapter 4. What will Letty say to Dom in the next chapter? Will she tell him that she knows about Michelle Tran and him? Find all that out next chapter! I hoped that you liked this chapter. If you did please do review. Hell even if you didn't like it please review telling me that! The next chapter should be up soon too! =) **


	5. Everything Comes Out

**Summary: This is my take on what happened with Letty and Dom when he got outta Lompoc.**

**Crazy For You**

**Chapter 5- Everything Comes Out**

**Letty's POV**

Me and Dom were sitting on the couch for a little while just talking about random things. Then everything got quite after a while. Then out of no where Dom asks me what my problem was. That was the stupidest thing that he could have done at that moment. He was the one that sleep with Michelle and he was asking me what was wrong.

"What's wrong?" I repeated back to him. "What do you think is wrong?! Dom I mean come on you kiss me and then the next time I see you your sleeping with Michelle fucking Tran!" I yelled out at him. The way it came out made it sound like I actual carried that he kissed me.

We just sat there for a few moments in silence without saying anything. I didn't wanna say anything to him, cause I knew that I would start yelling again. And I really didn't wanna yell at him. So I thought it would be better to just sit back and wait for him to start talking.

"So you say me and Michelle together than?" He asked. Another stupid thing Dom could have said. He wasn't the smartest crayon in the box. Always asking questions that he already knew the answer to. Sometimes when he would ask me questions like that I thought that maybe he was just doing it to get me mad.

"Yeah I did." I replied again trying not to say much. The next thing that Dom said shocked me. I didn't think that he would actual ask me this, but Dom is full of surprises.

"So why do you care?" Dom asked while giving me an accused look. When he turned his head I knew that he was smirking without even being able to see his face.

"I don't." I said trying to play it off. Obviously Dom wasn't going to have it.

**Dom's POV**

After I asked Letty why she even cared that me and Michelle were together. She said that she didn't care. Deep down I knew that she knew that she did care who I was sleeping with. I knew when we were younger that she had a crush on me and all. One day I over heard her and Mia talking about how much Letty liked me, and why she wouldn't ask me out. When I got sent away to Lompoc I thought that the crush disappeared. Apparently it hadn't though. Something I was more than glad of.

I turned my head over to look at her to see if she was going to say anything else about the situation with Michelle, but it never came. She also slowly started to turn her head to look up at me. The next thing I know we are both leaned into each other. The best feeling ever came upon me when we were kissing. It just felt right to have her lips intertwined with mine. Then it felt even better to have her tongue on mine.

We were kissing, on the couch, for a good 10 minutes. I had my arm wrapped around her waist and the other hand was laying on the small of her back. She had both of her arms wrapped around my neck. Then it all came to an end when we heard the front door open. We abruptly pulled apart as Leon, Vince and Jesse walked into the living room. Vince was the first one in and he just stopped and looked at us. At first I thought maybe he heard us kissing or even worse saw us kissing. Then Leon and Jesse walked in and started looking at us. Then they all shrugged and went and spread themselves out in different spots in the living room.

Jesse sat on the couch in the seat right next to Letty. Then Vince and Leon both sat on the floor. They were probably going to look for something to watch then play the play station.

"So guys how was your night?" Vince asked while he started flipping through the channels.

"It was good." I gave him a short reply and snuck a glance over in Letty's direction. I doubt that Vince saw the look but he probably thought it would be funny to ask Letty the same question.

They probably wanted to see if she would talk to them after what happened in the beginning of the day. Since well she hadn't really talked to them all day.

"So Letty how was your night?" He asked with a stupid grin plastered onto his face.

"Vince, man it was probably betters than yours." She said. Then got up and added. "Well I'm going to bed. Night guys." She said and looked back at me once then made her way to the stairs.

"Night." Leon, Vince and Jesse said in chorus with each other. I knew that Vince was about to say something to Letty about the comment she made. It was a good thing thought that Leon said that they should start playing.

A few minutes later Vince and Leon were playing the play station and not paying attention to anything around them,, and I was stuck thinking about Letty. I couldn't focus on the game that they were playing. My mind would wonder over to Letty, and how just a few minutes ago we were kissing. Also how she had said that her night was probably better than Vince's.

The whole time that I was downstairs I was thinking about Letty, and it was slowly driving me insane so I got up off the couch and told the guys I was heading to bed. They all looked up at me funny. Usually I was the last in the house to go to bed. Not tonight though. I had to get the thought of me and Letty outta my head.

**Letty's POV**

After Vince asked how me and Dom's night was I decided that I would go upstairs and go into bed. I wanted to leave before Vince could make some smart ass comment and ask what we did all night. I was going to leave Dom to answering Vince's simple minded questions.

I went into the bathroom and changed into my clothes and headed back into my room. I was dressed like I was every night. In a pair of blue boxers and a tight white wife beater.

I sighed lightly before heading over to my bed. Me and Dom kissing was still hot on my mind. I don't know what possessed me to start kissing him. It felt right to do it though. Like we were supposed to be doing it.

All the thoughts about Dom and Michelle were now completely outta my mind. All I could think about now was Dom. And that's how I stayed all night. Thinking of Dom. I barely got any sleep that night.

I would fall asleep for a good 10 to 20 minutes then something would randomly wake me up, and I wasn't able to fall asleep. Then every time I woke up I started thinking about Dom, and that didn't help me in anyway.

For like the tenth time that night I was up again. I looked over at the clock. It read 4:15. I had a few more hours and I would have to be up to get ready to go over to the garage.

I pulled the sheets off me and stretched. Then I got up outta bed and went to get something to drink downstairs. I was busy looking in the fridge for something to drink that I didn't even hear someone walking behind me.

"What are you doing up?" Vince said from behind. I jumped up almost hitting my head on the bottom of the fridge shelf.

"What the hell is that all about Vince?" I yelled at him and turned around to glare at him.

"Oh what don't tell me that I scared you Letty." Vince said and then he actually started laughing. Asshole he is. I'll tell you.

"Is there something that I can do for you Vince?" I asked while turning around and getting some water to drink.

"Just wanted to see what you were doing up. Seeing as you never are up this early." Vince said while leaning on the counter that was across from me.

"I just came to get something to drink. That's all. Now I'm going back to bed." I explained to Vince as I put the cup back in the sink. I started to walk away, but then Vince grabbed onto my arm and pulled me back so that I was now facing him.

"Is something wrong?" He asked. I was surprised that he would ask me that. Yes he is protective over me when we go out to the races wont let any guys get to close to me, but never really asked what was going on.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just can't really sleep tonight. You know? No big deal." I said then turned back around and went upstairs to my room to try and get any amount of sleep that I could get.

**Dom's POV**

When I went upstairs I tried to fall asleep. To try and get Letty outta my mind. I couldn't do it though. Every time I close my eyes I saw her face. I could still feel her lips against mine. I could smell her scent. I could feel her arms around my neck.

I know that I shouldn't be thinking of Letty like this. We have known each other since we were young. Since she lived down the street and was friends with Mia. I would see her everyday. She was always around the house. Then we started talking and then soon became close friends. Her role in my life was more of a younger sister back then. Not someone that I would date. Ever since I got out of Lompoc I have been thinking about her in a not so friendly, younger sister like way though. I have a feeling that the feeling was mutual.

That night I only got about an hour or two hours tops of sleep. I just couldn't get Letty outta my mind. I tried to think of anything, but my mind always wondered back to me and Letty on that couch.

Then I remembered that we had her birthday coming up tomorrow. I would have to face her tomorrow, but I had no idea what I was going to say to her. Or what she was going to say to me. If she was going to be mad at me for kissing her again.

**Well there is the end of chapter 5! Hmm. So Letty and Dom kissed again and they keep thinking about it each at night. Wonder what's going on there?! Will Letty be mad at Dom in the next chapter like he thinks she will?! Find that out in the next chapter! Next chapter will be about Letty's Birthday! I hope you liked this chapter!! Please review and tell me what you thought of it. Good or bad reviews!! =)**


	6. Happy Birthday Letty

**Summary: This is my take on what happened with Letty and Dom when he got outta Lompoc.**

**Crazy For You**

**Chapter 6- Happy Birthday Letty**

**Letty's POV**

The next morning I woke up and grabbed some clean clothes, and headed into the shower. As the water hit me I let all the thoughts I had from the previous day drain from my memory. I knew that I was going to have to see Dom today, and I really had no clue what to say to him yet. I didn't know how he was going to act around me now.

When I walked downstairs the smell of French toast filled my nostrils. Mmm. Mia made me French toast for my birthday. When I walked into the kitchen I saw that Mia was at the stove cooking. Vince, Leon, and Jesse were all sitting at the table waiting for the food. The second I opened the kitchen door all eyes turned in my direction.

"Happy birthday Letty" Vince, Leon, and Jesse said in unison with each other. Mia walked away from the stove for a minute and gave me a tight hug and said happy birthday.

"We decided to make you French toast." Vince said. That earned him a glare from Mia.

"We?" She asked.

"OK. Fine. Mia decided to make you French toast, but it was my idea to have a barbeque tonight." Vince said defending himself.

"You know you didn't have to go through all the trouble. It's just my birthday." I said. I hate it when people go through a lot of trouble for me. Since my parents were never around when I was little I wasn't really used to people throwing me big parties.

"Oh and I have a surprise for you when we are done with breakfast." Mia through in.

"Oh no. Mia please tell me we aren't doing something stupid?!" I asked Mia scared of what she could possibly have planned for today.

"Oh just some stuff." Mia said. I knew what she was doing. She was going to just give little hints to what we were doing. Then when we were in the car on the way there she would tell me where we are going.

"Oh no Mia I can't. You know I would so love to go anywhere with you, but I have to work today." I said. It was actually true I did have to work.

"No you don't." Vince said. Then quickly added on. "The perks of being best friends with your boss means that you can get off of work whenever you want. I'm quite sure that if you asked Dom he would say yes." Vince said with a smirk. I gave him a weird look. Still didn't know if he knew about me and Dom making out.

"Oh and plus there isn't going to be much work down at the garage today anyway." Leon said.

"See Letty you can go!" Mia said. Then a huge smile landed on her face.

"Yeah, but Mia remember you still have to work. At the store today." I said. Hoping to convince her to reconsider whatever horrible idea she had for us today.

"Again your wrong Letty. Member I'm the boss at the store. So I just told one of the other girls to take over for me today. As in I'm the boss and they listen to me." She said, and her smile got even bigger.

Oh great! I was going to have to survive some girly day that Mia had all planned out for us. Just then Dom walks down the stairs.

"Happy birthday, Let." Dom says as he takes the seat right across the table from me.

"Thanks." I tell him. Then give him a friendly smile. Which he returned. So far so good. Hasn't been awkward at all with us yet. Can't wait to see how the rest of the day is going to be like.

**Dom's POV**

The next morning when I get up, and my feet hit the ground, I remember everything that happened with me and Letty. I was really hoping that everything wasn't going to be awkward with us today. Since today was Letty's birthday.

I pick myself outta bed and trudge over to the my door. I open it and make my way downstairs. I can hear the whole team talking. Probably planning what they are doing today. Knowing Mia she would have some really girly girl activity planned for Letty and her to do. That she knows that Letty will hate, but insists on doing it anyway.

As I get closer and closer to the kitchen I start smelling French toast. That is just like Mia to do. Every time it's someone's birthday she will always be up first and making that person some big breakfast.

As I walk into the kitchen I give Letty a quick happy birthday. Then I sit in the seat across the table from her. She just says thanks and smiles up at me. OK maybe this day will be better than I thought.

"So Mia are you going to give me a little hint as to what we are doing today?" Letty asked as Mia placed the big plate full of French toast in front of us.

"Nope. You will just have to wait and see." Mia smiled at her.

"Mia I swear to god you better not have planned some girly thing for us to do. Why can't we just sit around here and do nothing?" Letty questioned Mia. That sounds like the thing that Letty would say. She was never really one to celebrate her birthday. It was just another day for her.

"I can tell you that you will have fun when we go." Mia said. That statement would have been true if she was talking about herself. The things that Mia plans are never fun for Letty. Letty always hated doing things that normal girls would do. Even when she was younger she never really cared much about doing those kinda things.

"Yeah, but Dom needs me down at the garage today. Don't you Dom?" Letty asked looking at me for some sort of help to get her out of it.

"Actually Letty we wont need you." I told her making her squirm.

"See Letty so now you have to go with me." Mia said with a smile.

When we were done with breakfast. We all went our separate ways to get ready. Me, Vince, Leon and Jesse for work. And Mia and Letty to go out.

Today is actually going well. I don't know how it will be when me and Letty are in a room alone together, but so far we are doing good.

**Letty's POV**

When I went upstairs I waited in Mia's room until she was done getting ready. Five minutes later she emerged from the bathroom with a smile on her face. She knew that it was killing me to know what we were going to do.

"Alright let's go and get this done with already." I said as we made our way to the stairs. All the guys had already left the house while Mia was getting ready.

"OK can you tell me where we are going now?" I asked as Mia drove us where ever we were going.

"Nope. You will have to wait till we get there."

"Are you just not telling me cause you don't want me to complain about it now?" I asked her.

"Letty you are not going to complain about it. Trust me you will like it." Mia said with a smile. I knew she was trying to keep a straight face while saying that. I let it go and just let her drive. She would get an ear full when we finally got where ever it is she is taking us.

We were driving for another good 15 minutes. Then that's when I looked up outta the window. The mall. Oh fuck no! Mia did not bring me to shop all day.

**Dom's POV**

We didn't have much to do at the garage today. So the day went by pretty fast. After we were all done with the garage we closed up and then I told the guys that I would head over to the store and get some things for the barbeque, and then go rent some movies at the video store.

When I got back I saw that Letty and Mia still hadn't gotten home yet. So I went into the backyard with the rest of the guys and I started cooking the food.

A few minutes later we hear the sound of Mia's car pulling up.

"How was your day?" Vince asked when he saw Mia and Letty walk into the backyard.

"Mia thought it would be a good idea to go to the mall for the whole day. Then as we were leaving the mall we happened to ironically pass by a nail place. Then she dragged me in there and got my nails done." Letty said explaining the whole day.

Vince started to laugh at her. Then he asked. "You actually let someone do your nails?!" Vince said and continued laughing. Vince received a slap to the head from Letty. That got Jesse and Leon to start laughing.

"Shut up." Letty said. Then showed Vince her toenails. "See black."

"Figures you would get some dark depressing color like that."

The next few minutes were filled with random talking about anything. Then finally the food was finished. We started eating. When we were done we just sat there and talked. Letty was about to get up to start putting the things away, but Mia, who was sitting next to her, pushed her back down.

"You can't leave yet." Mia said then disappeared back into the house.

"OK what else did you guys do?' Letty asked looking at all of us accusingly.

"Oh no you bought me a cake too. Why. Why would you do that?" Letty complained. When she saw Mia carrying the cake out.

"Can you ever just except things without complaining." Mia asked as she set the cake in front of her.

**Letty's POV**

After we were done eating the cake I thought that we were done with the surprises, but oh no why would I ever think the team did anything normal.

"OK present time." Jesse said.

"You got me presents too. I told you guys." Before I could finish the sentence the whole team ended it for me.

"You don't want any presents and you don't need anything special to be done on your birthday." The team said unison each other.

"We already know that Letty, but normal birthdays consist of cake and presents." Dom said while getting up from the table.

"Just come on. You will like this present a lot." Leon said as we all got up from the table and went to our cars.

"OK where is my car?" I asked them. I tried to think back if I saw it this morning.

"Oh you will see. Now come on and get in with me." Dom said while opening the passenger side to his car. I was a little hesitant to getting in the car with him, but then thought to heck with it. We wouldn't be alone for to long, and I had to start getting used to being alone with him again.

"OK so where are we going?" I questioned Dom as we pulled outta the driveway.

"You will see." Dom said. Ugh why did I even ask them anything. I knew that they would never tell me anything.

A few minutes later we pulled up to the garage. I shot Dom a confused look, and said.

"OK why are we at the garage?"

He just gave me a look, and told me to get out and see for myself. As we walked into the garage and saw my car sitting there.

"Is my present the car that I've had for a few years now?" I asked them sarcastically.

"Just pop the hood." Vince told me.

"Pop the hood?" I asked him. Looking at him as if he was crazy. I already knew everything that was under my hood. Why the hell would they want me to look under my hood.

When I did pop the hood I looked at my car. Damn. They toned up my car up a lot. It looked really good, but I wanted to know why they did it.

"OK I like all the adjustments, and all, that you made to the car, but can someone bother to explain why you did it?" I asked while turning to look at all of them for an explanation.

"Well we were thinking that you could start racing when we go to the races." Dom said as he closed my hood.

"No way are you fucking serious?!" I asked them. I had always been bugging them to let me race. They always told me no. That my car wasn't good enough. That I wouldn't be good enough doing it. Or some bullshit like that.

"Now aren't you happy that we got you presents?" Jesse said as he hugged me.

"Yes. I can't believe you guys are actually going to let me race. Since you always told me no before when I would ask."

"Well things change baby girl." Vince said as he hugged me. Then gave me the keys to my car. Then he added. "Now lets go watch those movies we rented."

When I got into my car, and started driving. It was a hell of a lot smoother driving then before. I was so glad that they toned it up, and are letting me race now. I have to say this is one of the best birthdays that I have ever had.

**Dom's POV**

When we showed Letty the car and told her that she would get to race. She looked as if she was in cloud 9. We all knew how much she wanted to start racing. I remember the day that I decided that we should let her start racing.

_Flashback_

"_Hey you guys come in the living room for a minute." I called out to the guys. Letty and Mia were both out somewhere._

"_Yeah brother wants up?" Vince asked as he walked in the lounge._

"_Well I was thinking since Letty's birthday is coming up in a little bit. I was thinking of a present that we could get for her. Then I thought that we could do some changes to her car. Upgrade some things. You know. Then we could also let her start racing when we go out to the races?" I said it coming out more like a command then a question._

"_You really think that she's ready to start racing, man?" Leon asked._

"_Yea I think that she would be good with the right things in her car."_

"_Yeah I agree with Dom I think that we should let her do it." Vince said. I knew that he would agree with me. He always agreed on anything that I thought was good. Even when we were kids._

That's how it was decided. I thought she was ready, and I knew that she wouldn't let us down.

When we pulled up to the house Vince went in the kitchen and made some popcorn. While the rest of the team went into the lounge to get ready for the movie.

Letty was sitting in the middle of the couch looking through some of the movies. Mia was sitting on the chair that was to the right of the couch. Leon and Jesse were both sitting on the floor. There were two places that I could sit in. One was on the couch right next to Letty. Or the other one was in the chair that was to the left of the couch.

I decided to sit on the couch. When I sat down. Letty looked up at me and smiled. Then looked back through the DVD's.

We started watching the movie. When it was over we put the next in and then the next. I caught a glimpse of Letty. She looked like she was starting to get tired. After the 4th movie was over. Letty got off the couch and announced that she was going to head off to bed. Then before she left she thanked us all again for her birthday.

I didn't want her to leave. I liked being next to her. So while Vince was putting in the next movie I made up a lie that I was tired and followed Letty upstairs. When I got upstairs I went in my room to get something first. Then I walked down the hall to Letty's room. I lightly knocked on the door, so that the team wouldn't hear it downstairs, I didn't think she would like me barging in her room to much. When she opened the door and saw me she looked surprise to see me.

"Hey. Did you want something?" She asked.

"No not really. Just wanted to talk to you." I said to her. She started shaking her head. Then she turned around and sat on her bed. I followed her in and closed the door behind me.

"So what's up?" She asked when I was sitting beside her on her bed.

"Is anything wrong?" I asked.

"No everything's actually great. I've just never really had great birthdays, or any holiday for the matter of it, that were good. That people actually cared enough to get me presents, and cake, and take me out for the day." She confessed.

"Yeah well now you have a family. That cares about you. I know that you didn't have the best time growing up, but you can have a real family now with us." I told her.

"Yeah. I think this is the best family ever." She said while smiling.

"Oh and that reminds me." I said while handing her another present. That I had bought for her.

"What is this?" She asked confused.

"Well I wanted to get you something else. So I went out to the store and thought that you would like these."

She looked at me and smiled. Then she tore open the wrapping paper and opened the box. Inside was a pair of black boots with flames on the side. She had one look at them and was smiling.

"You like them?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes. I love them. Thank you." She said while giving me a hug. When she pulled outta the hug we just sat there for a minute looking in each others eyes. I slowly leaned forward and was meet with her lips. We started out kissing sweet. Then we shortly deepened it. We sat on her bed for 15 minutes just captured in each others lips. When we did finally pull away I was met with a smiling Letty.

"So you don't want to pretend like the other night didn't happen?" She asked.

"No. Even if I did. I wouldn't be able to forget. That kiss was amazing." I said while putting my hand on her cheek and looking in her big, dark beautiful eyes.

"Good. I don't think that I would have been able to forget it either." She confessed. I was glad to here that.

"So what does that make us then?" I asked. I wasn't into labels much. I knew that she felt the same way too.

"Well you know I don't like labels. So can't we just keep this what it is. No boyfriend and girlfriend. Just you and me together. With no other girls or guys in the picture."

"That sounds great." I said while leaning in to kiss her again.

"So should we tell the guys and Mia?" She asked when we pulled outta the kiss.

"No. Not yet at least. Let's wait a little while before we tell them. So you and me can get used to being together." I said. This time she was the one that leaned in and kissed me.

That night in her room was one of the best nights ever. I so dreaded the waking up the next morning. I was so glad that I decided to go in there with her though. I didn't know how the guys would react to us being together. They couldn't react to bad to it. If we would have told Mia she would have probably been thrilled to hear that.

**Well there is the end of the 6th chapter. This one was a lot longer than the other ones were. So that's it. Letty and Dom are finally together. What do you think the team will say when Dom and Letty finally decide that they are going to tell them that they are together?! Find out soon. **

**Next chapter: Dom gets a surprise visit from and old "friend".**

**I hoped that you liked this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. Good or bad reviews!! =)**


	7. Johnny Tran

**Summary: This is my take on what happened with Letty and Dom when he got outta Lompoc.**

**Crazy For You**

**Chapter 7- Johnny Tran**

**Dom's POV**

The next morning when I woke up I looked over at a sleeping Letty. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. Not like she was when she was awake.. I thought and let a low laugh out. I kissed her forehead lightly and then got up outta the bed. I walked outta her room quietly. So I didn't wake up Letty or anyone else in the house. I didn't want Mia to get up and see me walking outta Letty's room. I walked over to my room and got some clothes, and headed into the shower.

Before I got to my room I heard noise from downstairs. So that told me that Mia and some of the guys, if not all, were already up.

After I got my short shower I stuck my head into Letty's room again. I saw that she was still sleeping. I quietly closed her door and turned around, and jumped from the surprise of seeing Mia's face behind me.

"Christ Mia. You have to sneak up on me like that?" I asked.

"What were you doing in Letty's room?" She asked looking at me accusingly.

"Nothing. I was just seeing if she was up yet, and she's not. So come on and let's go downstairs." I say as I led her down the stairs. I didn't want her asking me anymore questions about why I was checking on Letty. She knew to just drop the questions, because she knew that I wouldn't answer anything that I didn't want to.

When I walked into the kitchen with Mia all the guys were sitting at the table eating. When I sat down Vince gave me a weird look and shook his head a little. Then looked back down at his food. Hmm. Wonder what was wrong with him today. I would have gotten into it if I wasn't so damn tired. A few minutes later Letty walked down stairs and sat at the table. Looking equally tired.

**Letty's POV**

When I woke up in the morning I rolled over and realized that I was in the bed with Dom the previous night. I could hear people talking downstairs, and realized that Dom probably woke up and went downstairs. He probably didn't want to get caught by Mia. If she saw him walking outta my room there sure would have been a lot of questions on why he was there. Dom. I smiled when I thought about his name. That me and him were finally together. I had to pinch myself to make sure that I wasn't still dreaming. That this was actually happening.

I climb outta bed, and had thoughts of getting a shower first. Then didn't bother, so I just continued walking down to the kitchen. When I got there everyone was at the table eating and talking about god knows what.

I wasn't that hungry so I just sat there and listened to them talking. I was sitting there for about 10 minutes just talking with everyone. Dom was sitting in the seat diagonal from me. So every once and a while I would take a look at him. He would realize that I was looking, and he would look at me and smile. I smiled back. Then looked away before anyone noticed me looking at him or vies versa.

"You not eating, girl?" Vince asked when he realized that I wasn't getting up to get anything to eat.

"Nah. Not hungry, man. I'm going to go get a shower instead." I said as I got back up from the table and walked back upstairs.

When I got into the shower I was hoping that it would wake me up a little bit. I was glad that my wish came true. When I stepped outta the shower I felt so much better. I was wide awake now, and ready to go to work with Dom. I smiled at the thought.

When I was walking to my room something in Dom's room caught my eye. I looked through his door, that was barely opened. I saw Dom standing there in just his boxers. He was looking around for what I thought was probably his pants or a shirt to wear. I guess I got caught in my own fantasy world, cause I didn't realize that Dom had opened the door fully, and was now standing right in front of me.

"Anything I can help you with?" He asked with a smug smile.

"Nope just enjoying the view." I said smiling up at him. Then looking up and down his body. Then leaning up and kissed him. I slipped my tongue into his mouth. He was getting ready to wrap his arms around me, but I pulled away.

"You're a fucking little tease you know that right." Dom said looking at me and laughing.

"Yeah well you don't want anyone to walk upstairs and see us now do you? Well I'm going to go finish getting ready." I said and walked back down the hall to my room. I didn't have to look back to know that Dom was starring at me as I walked down the hall to my room. When I got to my door I turned around and smiled at Dom as he stood there still watching me.

**Dom's POV**

After I was finished getting ready I went downstairs to see if the team was ready. A partly everyone was ready, and they were all waiting on me. When we pulled up the to the garage everyone got straight to working.

I went to the back office to do some paper work. I was in the middle of working when the door opened. I turned around in my seat, and saw that it was Letty. I was about to make a comment about her not being able to go through work without seeing me. Then I saw a familiar look on her face. She looked pissed.

"Dom someone's here to see you." She said then opening the door wider so I could see none other than Johnny Tran standing behind her. I knew now why she was so pissed off. She hated him just as much as I hated him. She always told me that he was nothing but a rich bastard that got everything he wanted from people just because he had so much money. Letty hated people like that. Actually everyone in the team hated people like that. I would say Letty did the most, because when she was growing up her family didn't really have money. Whatever money her parents did get they spent it towards buying more alcohol.

"What do you want Johnny?" I asked him as Letty walked out, and closed the door. I knew exactly what he wanted.

_Flashback_

_I was working in the garage late one day. Everyone else in the team had left already. I was under the hood of a car deep in thought, and I hadn't heard someone pull up. That is until I heard the familiarly voice from behind me._

"_Tran what can I do for you." I asked him. I knew that he hated me just as much as I hated him. So I was surprised that he showed up._

"_I came to talk business with you." He said as I closed the hood of the car that I was working on, and turned around to look at him._

"_Oh yea? What kinda business?" I asked him._

"_I've heard around that you needed some money to start racing, and to tone up your cars. I have just the way for you to do that." Johnny said with his famous smug smile._

"_Oh yeah. What are you offering?" I asked now giving him my full attention. I have no idea how he knew that I was in need of money._

"_I need someone to pick something's up for me." He said. I knew what he was trying to do. He was going to try and say as less he could. He knew that if he gave me all the details that I would probably say no. So he kept the details to himself. That's how he got so many people to do things for him. He would tell them part of the deal and then when they showed up it was completely different. I was different however. I wasn't going to let Johnny trick me into some deal with him._

"_What kinda things do you need to get picked up?"_

"_Just some guns, and some other stuff."_

"_Yeah. Why cant you get one of your guys to do this for you?" I asked him. I knew that I needed the money bad, but picking up guns, and god knows what else could be really end up bad for me._

"_Look I'm just coming here to help you get money. You do this I will pay you in cash."_

"_When were you planning on having me pick this stuff up?" I asked curiously. I wanted to know all I could about this before I agreed._

"_A few days."_

"_I'll think it over, and tell you what I come up with." I said to him. I was going to talk to the team first. Ever major conflict that someone in the team has we have a meeting type thing and talk it over. Everyone says what they think._

"_Good. I'll be in touch with you soon." He said then walked outta the garage._

_When he left I sat down on the couch that was in the middle of the garage. I put my hands on my face. I needed the money bad. I needed to start racing again. So that I could get money to pay the bills, and stuff like that. Picking things up for Tran though. He had to be up to something else. Things were never as simple as just picking up guns for free and then leaving._

_After I closed the garage up. I went into my car, and drove back home. I knew that I couldn't make the choice on my own. I had to ask my team first what they thought about it._

"_Hey guys come in here." I yelled when I walked into the house. Slowly everyone walked into the lounge. Looking curiously at me for some answers to why I called them in here._

"_Before I left the garage today someone stopped by." I said as I sat down on the chair._

"_Yeah who?" Letty asked._

"_Johnny Tran." I said looked at each of there faces for reactions._

"_The hell did he want?" Vince asked. I knew that Vince really hated Johnny Tran. _

"_He came to me offering a deal." Before I finished talking Mia interrupted._

"_You said no to it right. You can't start doing things for Tran. That guy is up to no good. You could end up getting really hurt if you do something for him, and it doesn't turn out OK." Mia told me. I knew that she was right. Tran was never up to any good._

"_I told him that I would think about it."_

"_What was the deal." Letty asked looking me straight in the eyes to know if I was lying or not._

"_He told me that he wants me to pick some things up for him. Then he would give me enough money to tone up my car, and money so that I could start racing again."_

"_Are you actually thinking about taking it man?" Leon asked._

"_I don't know. All I know is that we need money to start paying the bills." I told them. At the moment money was a big issue for us._

"_I don't think that you should take it, man." Vince said. Usually he agrees with everything that I want to do. This wasn't one of those times. I knew he didn't want any of us getting involved with Johnny._

"_Dom right now everything with the bills is fine. We will cut down on something's. Get some more money up, and you can soon start racing soon. Just don't take this deal with Johnny. You don't know what he has up his sleeve." Mia said._

"_What do the rest of you think?" I asked looking at everyone else that didn't answer for their opinion. Everyone was clearly thinking the same thing. They didn't want me taking the deal for Johnny. So it was settled the next day I was going to call Johnny. Tell him that I declined on his offer. Then I wanted to be done with him. If only it was ever that easy._

"I came here to see if you would rethink my deal. This time you can get even more money. There is some more stuff that I need to get picked up"

"Johnny I told you already, man, I don't want to have anything to do with any kinda deal that you have for me. We are doing fine without them."

"Oh yeah that's what you think." Johnny mumbled. So low that I barely heard him. He turned around and walked out. I followed him to make sure that he didn't start anything with anyone else in the team.

"Oh and Dom." Johnny said while turning around. Then added on. "My sister has been asking about you. Wants you to call her. I think you should." He said with a smirk.

He was about to leave when he saw Letty standing not so far away from him. He walked over to her. Did a cheesy grin that every guys does.

"You look like you know what your doing. Why don't you come work for me, babe. Then after work we could get dirty." Johnny said then ran his hand on Letty's shoulder.

**Letty's POV**

While Johnny had his hand running along my shoulders I could tell that Dom was about to attack him without even looking at him.

"Tran. Get the fuck off her, and leave her alone." I heard Dom growl out from behind us.

"Whatever you say Toretto." He said with a smirk then gave me one last smirk, and wink, then walked out.

We all heard the sound of his crotch rocket start up and pull out of the driveway in the garage.

"The fuck was that all about?" Vince asked.

"What else would he want? He wants me to rethink the deal. He said that he was offering more money, and he needed more things to get picked up this time." Dom explained to us.

"What did you say to him." Mia asked.

"I told him that we are doing fine without him. That we don't need the money from him."

"OK then what would he want with Letty?" Leon asked.

"He probably just wanted to piss me off." Dom said. I knew that was the wrong thing to say for him. If Johnny really wanted to piss him off he would have went to Mia instead of me. I looked over at Leon, Vince and Jesse's faces. They all looked confused. They were all thinking the same thing as I was.

"Wouldn't he have rather went to Mia. Since she is your sister." Jesse said.

"I don't know." Dom mumbled out. While shooting me side glance. Signaling for me to help him out.

"Who knows what Tran was thinking. He probably just wanted to make Dom mad by going after one of us. He probably say me first. Or whatever." I said to them. To try and get them off why Tran was coming on to me. After I said that no one asked us anymore about Tran. Dom threw me a silent thank you. Then we all slowly got back to working. No one really said anything after Tran left.

As I was working I got to thinking. The comment that Tran mad about how his sister wanted Dom got to me. Ugh I still couldn't believe that he even got with her in the first place. I know that we weren't together then, but she is such a slut. I also hated her so much, because she was Johnny Tran's sister. Over the few years that I knew Johnny I had hated him. He was one of those rich kids that shows off everything that his parents bought him. I remember one day he came into school with a new car. Everyone was in awe about it. Back then he knew shit about car, and how to race them. He just knew that the car went fast and he wanted it. Oh well I thought back to Michelle. I knew that Dom wouldn't go back to her. He was really drunk that night. It was just a one night stand like the rest of the girls he slept with. Probably didn't even know that at the time it was Michelle Tran that he was sleeping with. Anyway we had more important things to think about than Dom sleeping with Tran's sister.

All I knew was that Johnny didn't like to give up easy. He always hated hearing the word no. He figured since he was rich that would buy him everything that he wanted. I knew that he couldn't offer Dom all the money in the world. Dom's main goal was to keep everyone in the team safe. Even if that meant he was passing down a huge offer. I knew that Tran wasn't just going to stop trying to get Dom to do deals for him. That's not how Tran is. Whatever he wanted he gets it somehow. I was just hoping that he wouldn't do anything crazy like come after one of us.

**Well there is the end of the 7th**** chapter. So will Johnny give it a rest, and stop trying to make Dom do his deals?! Or will he keep bothering Dom about it?! Will Dom and Letty tell the team that they are together anytime soon? Find all that out soon. I hope that you liked this chapter! Please do review and tell me what your thoughts about this chapter were. Did you like it or not?! The next chapter should be up soon! =) Oh and also everyone that is reviewing and added my story to favorites thank you!! =)**


	8. Secret’s out

**Summary: This is my take on what happened with Letty and Dom when he got outta Lompoc.**

**Crazy For You**

**Chapter 8- Secret's out**

**Letty's POV**

It had been a week since Tran came into the garage that one day. No one had heard from him since that day. Even though we hadn't heard from him I knew that Dom was still worrying about him. He knew that one of these days Tran would be back, and trying to get Dom take his deal again. He never let down, and we all knew damn well that he didn't.

Everything in the past week was going good though. Me and Dom were getting on like a house of fire. We had gotten a lot closer as a couple. Every time someone left a room we were on each other. No one in the house knew about us being together yet, though.

It was a little bit after 10. The guys went out to some bar again. Mia was also at her friends house again, probably doing something girly since she couldn't get me to do whatever it is that she wanted to do. So that left me and Dom home alone again.

We started out watching TV. Then Dom had trouble keeping has hands to himself. So pretty much we ended up making out on the couch. We were so into each other that we didn't hear anything else around us. That meaning that we also didn't hear the door open and close, and the sounds of the guys walking into the lounge.

I felt Dom's hand go down to the bottom of my wife beater. He was starting to pull it up. He got it half way up my stomach, and that's when we heard it. Vince cleared his throat. Me and Dom both weren't expecting it. We pulled away from each other. Shared a glance. Then shot up off the couch as if it was on fire.

**Vince's POV **

Me, Leon and Jesse went out to a club. While Mia went out to one of her friends house. That left Dom and Letty alone. A few weeks ago when they were home alone again. I was the first to walk in, and I caught them making out. They pulled away about the second that I walked in. I'm pretty sure that they don't know that I know.

I didn't say anything to anyone, cause I didn't know what to think of them yet. I mean yeah I knew that they had eyes for each other for a long time now. They would each look at each other when they thought that no one was watching. Personally I thought that they would have gotten together a long time ago.

After a few hours of bar hopping we finally decided to come home. We asked Dom and Letty if they wanted to come, but they said no that they weren't in the mood tonight. I knew that was bullshit. They just wanted to be alone. They had said the same thing every time we asked them if they wanted to go out with us. And each time they would always say either: no I don't feel like it. Or no I'm going to bed soon, or some lie like that.

When me and the guys walked into the house we heard the sound of the TV coming from the lounge. We decided to walk into the lounge to see what Dom and Letty were up to. When we walked in I looked over at Leon and Jesse's faces. They were shocked to see what they were looking at. Dom and Letty were on the couch making out.

I had a feeling that they would be doing that when we got back. Every time we left them alone. I bet that they couldn't keep their hands off each other. It was only time before we actually finally walked in on them.

Dom and Letty were so into each other that they didn't even hear us open the door. Or hear us walk in the lounge. Dom was starting to pull Letty's wife beater up. I knew that he probably would get mad if we let him pull it off with us standing there. He wouldn't want us to get a free show. Or want us to see any of Letty's goods. When he pulled her wife beater half up her stomach I knew that I should say something. So I decided to clear my throat to get their attention.

As soon as I did it they both stopped making out. Then they both looked at each other. Haha. They were so busted now. They shot up off the couch, and looked at us as if they were dogs. Dogs that just did something wrong and now were now going to pay for it.

They just stood there looking at us. Waiting for one of us to say something to them first. I took a look at Jesse and Leon. They still looked like they were shocked, but they had a smirk on their faces. They hadn't known about Letty and Dom being together, or whatever they were, but I knew they thought it was funny how Dom and Letty were acting right now.

"Wha…what were you guys doing?" Jesse hesitantly asked. He knew that someone had to start talking. Or we would be standing there in silence for another 10 minutes. He also didn't know if they would get mad at us for walking in and seeing them.

"Um I think we need to talk to you guys." Letty told us. As we all sat down in different parts of the lounge.

**Dom's POV**

I had no idea how long the guys had been standing there watching us. Neither me nor Letty had heard them open the door. I was glad that Vince announced their presence before me and Letty actually lost any of our clothes.

Jesse was a little hesitant to asking what we were doing. Probably thought that we would flip out on them. I stole a quick glance at Letty to see if she was going to say anything. She just gave me a look. Saying would you just say something already. I sighed lightly. I was about to say something, but Letty beat me to it. She was probably tired of waiting for me to say something.

She told the guys that we should talk to them. That was true. We really did need to talk to them about this. We have been kinda running around and sneaking behind their backs. Making out every time they left a room.

"OK so what was that? Man are you guys together or what?" Leon asked.

"Well you could say that." Letty tried explaining to them. I had a feeling that they wouldn't understand us. We did things that only each other understood. That's just how me and Letty were, and we couldn't explain it.

"We could say that? What so you aren't together? You guys are just making out randomly, cause what you got bored and had nothing better to do?" Leon questioned us.

"No we are together, but we're not." I said trying to help, but by the look on their faces it only confused them more.

"What that doesn't make sense?!" Jesse exclaimed. We were confusing them so much it wasn't even funny.

"OK let me try clearing this up. Me and Dom both aren't into labeling ourselves. OK. So we are going to not see other people, but we aren't going to walk around and call each other boyfriend and girlfriend or anything like that." Letty said kinda clearing it up for them.

"OK I think I get it now." Leon said, and Jesse shock his head to tell us that he agreed with Leon. We all turned our heads to Vince. He had yet said anything about us being together. At first I was thinking that he didn't like the idea of me and Letty.

"Vince what do you think of all of this?" Letty asked.

"I already knew." Was his response. What?! How could he have known.

**Letty's POV **

When Vince said that he already knew I wasn't really all that shocked. That one day when me and Dom first kissed on the couch before my birthday. We just barely pulled away in time. Since he was the first to walk through the door it was kinda obvious that he had saw. I'm guessing that Dom didn't pick up on it, because the look on his face was worse than Jesse and Leon's when we were trying to explain our relationship to them.

"How did you already know?" Dom asked.

"A few weeks ago. We were all out, and you and Letty were home alone. When we walked in I was the first to walk in here. I saw that you guys were pulling outta a kiss. I figured that you were together or some shit, and you just weren't saying anything to any of us about it yet. So I dropped it and didn't say anything to anyone about it." Vince finally ended his long explanation.

I could feel Dom looking at me. So I turned my head to look at him. He was looking to see if I was shocked or not.

"Why aren't you as shocked as I am." He asked looking at me as if I was some crazy person.

"Cause I had a feeling that he knew. We barely had time to pull away from each other when they walked in here. Since he was the first one in obviously he saw us kissing." I explained to Dom.

Dom was about to say something, but then he was interrupted by the front door opening. Mia was home. She was going to flip out when she walks in, and we tell that we are together. She will freak out, and probably get really happy about it. Start jumping around like a wild animal. Saying how happy she is about it.

**Dom's POV**

When we heard Mia walk in we all shared a look with each other. We all were thinking the same thing. We all knew how Mia was. She would get happy. Probably already be picking out stuff for our wedding. I silently laughed at the thought.

"Hey are you guys home? "She asked as she was closing the front door.

"Yeah, Mia. We are in here. I think you better come in here too. Dom and Letty need to tell you something." Vince said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah? What would that be?" She curiously asked when she walked into the lounge. She looked over at me and Letty to see what exactly it was that we had to tell her.

"Well..uh..me and Letty are kinda together now." I said to her.

"Wait like you two are boyfriend and girlfriend?" She asked. I could tell she was starting to get excited. She just wanted to make sure that we were all talking about the same thing before she got all crazy, and jumped around everywhere.

"No they are not dating anyone else but each other, but they aren't calling themselves boyfriend or girlfriend or some shit like that." Leon said trying to explain it. He was probably still confused about how we explained it.

"But still you guys are together!" Mia yelled and ran over to where I was sitting. She picked me up and pulled me into a really tight hug. She was probably squeezing me as hard as she could.

"Mia OK you need to." Before Letty could stop talking Mia let go of me and ran to Letty and hugged her.

"OK Mia we get it that you are happy, but you need to let go before you make me start gagging." Letty said as she pushed Mia away a little bit.

"Oh sorry. I think I got a little carried away with it." Mia said while smiling then sitting down.

"A little." Everyone in the room asked her in unison and then everyone started laughing.

"Well how else do you want me to react! I mean come on this is big news. You guys are together right now. We all know how long you guys wanted to get together.

"Wait what?" Letty and I asked at the same time.

"Come on you guys know." Mia said than waited for us to catch on. When we didn't she continued talking. " I mean come on you guys are always looking at each other when you think no one sees you. Always sneaking looks in at each other." Mia explained.

"What?! We don't do that." Letty told her. She was trying to defend us, but he plan was failing miserably.

"Guys don't they do that?" Mia asked Vince, Leon and Jesse. Me and Letty both looked at them to see what they would say. Maybe Mia picked up on all that, but not the guys. They were no way smart enough to know that we were looking at each other.

"Yeah."

"I've seen it before."

"You bet."

All the guys said. "See you guys do." Mia added on. Obviously they were smart enough.

I turned my head to look at Letty. She was doing the same. Did we really not hid it that well. That Mia and all the guys could see when we were trying to sneak looks at each other. I sighed and let the thought leave my mind.

Me and Letty were sitting on the couch and I had my arm around her shoulders pulling her close in. Jesse had put a movie in, and we all were watching it in silence. This was how it was supposed to be. Me and Letty together. Everyone in the team together. No fighting or arguing. Just us all hanging out. Nothing could mess the bond that the whole team had. Little did I know that in a few days everything would come crashing down on us.

**Well there is the end of the 8****th**** chapter! So everyone in the team finally knows that Dom and Letty are together. Hmm what did Dom mean at the end when he said that everything would come crashing down in a few days?! Find out in the next chapter!! I hope you liked this chapter! Please do review and tell me what your thoughts are. Did you like it? Or not? The next chapter should be up soon! =)**


	9. Getting Hurt

**Summary: This is my take on what happened with Letty and Dom when he got outta Lompoc.**

**Crazy For You**

**Chapter 9- Getting Hurt**

**Letty's POV**

I didn't think that anything could go wrong. Johnny Tran hadn't bothered us in about a week. Me and Dom were finally happy together. And the whole team knows that we are together now, but you know they always say that life isn't fair. In our case that was always true. Something bad was always happening. First Dom and Mia's mom died when they were younger. Then my dad died when he was in war. Then Tony died in the crash. Then Dom was sent away to Lompoc. Bad things just kept happening to us. Then finally when something good came it was followed with something bad.

The whole team minus Jesse was at the fort. Jesse had left a little while ago. He went out to the store to buy some food for the house we seriously needed more food. We were running out, so Jesse volunteered to go get it. While he was gone we all laid around in the lounge and Vince popped a movie in while we waited. We were about half way through the movie. That's when I started to worry. Jesse left for the store about 20 minutes before Vince put the movie in. Jesse still hadn't came back from the store. He had been gone for over an hour now. I looked around at everyone else in the room. I wanted to see if they were worrying too. They were all focusing on the TV screen though. They didn't seem to notice that he hadn't came back yet.

Just then the phone rang pulling me out of my thoughts. Since everyone had all their focus on the movie I with out saying anything volunteered to pick the phone up. Since I knew that no one in there was going to get off their lazy asses and pick the damn phone up. I smile at that thought.

"Hello?" I asked. Wondering who the hell would be calling us now. At 1 in the morning.

"Hello. This is Mary from LA Palma Intercommunity Hospital. Is this where Jesse Laughman lives?" The lady named Mary asked. When she asked that my heart sunk, and the smile was quickly wiped off my face. Why was the hospital calling for Jesse?!

"Um. Yes this is where he…..uh lives. Can I help you with something?" I nervously asked.

"I'm calling to say that Jesse is in the hospital. Someone found him laying unconscious on the sidewalk. I can't really give out much more information over the phone. So if you want to know more I suggest that you take a visit to the hospital, and I will explain in full detail what is going on with Jesse." Mary said.

"Alright. Thank you. We will be there soon." I said and hung up the phone. Jesse was hurt, and in the hospital. After I hung up the phone I couldn't move. Just the thought of someone laying a hand on Jesse, or hell anyone in the team pissed me off. I slowly walked outta the kitchen and back into the lounge. When I walked into the lounge I must have had a look on my face, because Dom asked me what was wrong.

"It…. It's. It's Jesse." I mumbled out.

**Dom's POV**

While we waited for Jesse to get back from the store the rest of the team watched a movie. We were about half way done when the phone rang. I felt Letty get up outta my arms and walk into the kitchen to answer it. She was on the phone for about 5 minutes, and then she slowly came back out. She had so many different emotions written on her face. I asked her what was wrong and she said it was Jesse.

"Letty, babe, what's wrong with Jesse?" I asked her and walked over to where she was standing.

"Tha…that was the hospital. They said that Jesse was in there." She struggled to get the words out. After she said that Jesse was in the hospital that got everyone in the rooms attention.

"What is he OK."

"What happened?"

"How do you think this happened?"

"Who do you think did this?"

The team started to ask a lot of questions at the same time, so no one could really make out what anyone was saying. They weren't even letting Letty answer their questions.

"Guys shut the fuck up for a minute." I yelled out to them. Then looked at Letty and continued talking. "What did they say about him?"

"First she asked if this is where Jesse lived. Then she told me that someone found Jesse outside unconscious on the sidewalk. She said that she couldn't give out any more info until we got there." Letty explained to us.

"OK then come on let's go to the hospital." I said and turned the TV off, and walked out of the front door. We all piled into our cars, and Mia rode with Letty. We all drove the 30 minutes to the hospital. When we got there I asked one of the ladies at the front desk about Jesse. She told us to hold on and wait in the waiting room.

I walked back over to the team, and we all just anxiously waited there. We needed to find out if Jesse was going to be OK or not. Finally 10 minutes later, which really felt like an hour, the doctor came out. He had one of those emotionless masks on. We couldn't tell if it was good news or bad yet.

"Hello would you be the people that are waiting to hear about Jesse Laughman?" He asked when he reached us.

"Yea we are. Is Jesse going to be OK?" I asked him. Now everyone in the team was standing awaiting the doctors answers.

"I'm sorry to say that your friend is not waking up. He is a coma. We are trying to do everything we can to wake him up. We are not sure if he will make it out though. That will be up to him." The doctor presented us with the horrible news.

"Can we go see him?" Mia whispered out.

"Yes you may go see him. We will tell you if anything has changed. I'm sorry about your friend." The doctor said, and then shook all our hands, then walked away.

The team walked down the hall in silence to Jesse's room. When we got there he had some wires, and tubes hooked up to him. He didn't look like he was doing well. When I found out who the hell did this I was going to fucking kill them. No one goes after anyone in the team without getting away with it.

We all stayed in the room in silence just thinking about what happened. We stayed in the room for a few hours then one of the nurses walked in and said that visiting hours were over. Everyone in the team said goodbye to Jesse and they walked out. I stood around for a few seconds. Went right up to Jesse's bed. I bent down and whispered to him that everything was going to be OK, and that we would find out who did this to him, and make that person pay. At that time I wasn't really thinking clearly. So I forgot to think of the obvious person that would do this.

**Letty's POV**

Seeing Jesse like that freaked me out. The whole way to the hospital I tried to think of who it could be that did that to him. When we were walking out of the hospital that's when it hit me.

"_That's what you think."_

I remember over hearing Tran say that when he was talking to Dom a week ago. It had to be Tran that did this. No one else had anything big enough on Jesse to attack him like that. He was trying to get back at Dom for not taking the deal. I knew that the stuff with Tran wasn't over, and Tran was taking it to a whole new level.

My thoughts were confirmed when we rode down the road back to the house. I heard the sound of bikes behind us. I looked to my side and say that it was none other than Johnny and Lance, and some other guys from his crew on their bikes. They pulled up to Dom's car and I could hear them yell follow me. I shared a quick glance with Mia. She looked scared. She also knew what Johnny was capable of doing.

I turned my head back to where Dom's car was. I watched as he followed them when we came to a stop the whole team got out of our cars. I think it finally clicked with them that Tran did it.

"So how are you guys doing on this fine day?" Johnny asked. Being his same arrogant cocky self. Dom was about to go and jump on him, but Vince and Leon held him down.

"Now relax. I wouldn't want anyone else getting hurt tonight." Johnny said with a smirk on his face while he glared at everyone in the team. He pulled out a his famous machine gun, and waved it around in front of us. Almost challenging one of us to try anything. That's one of the things that I hated about Tran. Were ever he went he always had a gun on him. He never liked fighting much without one.

"I already told you this Tran. I don't want your damn deal. Now can't you just leave everyone in my team alone." Dom growled out at him. I looked at him to try and tell him to calm down with my eyes, but his focus was just on Tran and no one else.

"You know I told you that it wasn't the end of hearing from me, Dominic. What we did to that kid, Jesse. Yeah that was what should I call it. A warning. You think what we did to him was bad. Wait to see what else comes your way if you don't take this deal." Tran said while walking over to his crotch rocket.

"Johnny! I don't want nor do I need your fucking deal." Dom yelled before Johnny pulled away.

"Toretto you may not need it or want to take it. I can tell you that your life will be hell until you take it though." Johnny said.

"Why the fuck can't you find someone else to do this damn deal for you? Your rich aren't you? Bribe some other loser from the races to do it for you." Dom asked him angrily. He wanted all this shit to end, and so did everyone in the team. We all hated Tran and wished that we would never have to see him again.

"Cause Toretto. A lot of the guys there don't have enough balls to do this. I know that you do. That you would do anything that someone challenged you to do. Am I not right? So I'm not going to leave you alone until you do it. If I was you Toretto and you cared for your team I would wise up and take this deal. Otherwise things will just get worse for your team." Johnny said with one last smirk. Then he put his helmet on, that matched his bike, on. Him and the rest of his crew drove off leaving a huge path of smoke behind them.

"Fucking Tran." I heard Dom whisper under his breathe.

No one else said anything after Tran left. We all just piled into our cars, and headed back to the fort. Oh the way to the fort me and Mia didn't say anything to each other. I shared a quick glance at her. She looked frightened and pissed off. She hated it when the team got into trouble like this. She always just wanted things to end. So I decided not to say anything to her. We just sat in silence thinking about what had happened today. Everything had went from good to bad within a few hours.

When we pulled up to the fort we were met by a unusually silent house. No one dared to say anything we all just departed into our own rooms to go and sleep this horrible day off. We knew that we wouldn't get any sleep that night. We would all be up worrying about Jesse. If he was going to be OK. What Tran was planning for the rest of the team if we didn't take the deal. Also a way to stop Tran crossed my mind.

When I walked into the room Dom was already in there and he was sitting on our bed with his face in his hands. Jesse had no one and Dom took responsibility to watch out for him, since his dad was in jail.

I walked over to Dom and put my arms loosely around his shoulders and hugged him. Everything had to turn out OK. Jesse was going to be fine. I just knew it. If something were to happen to Jesse. Then Tran would be one dead man.

**Well there is the end of the 9th**** chapter! So Johnny decided to go after Jesse this time. Will Jesse be OK? Or will the doctors say that something went wrong? Find out soon. This chapter was a little bit shorter than the last few chapters. Don't worry I have a lot planned out to happen in the next few chapters. I hoped that you liked this chapter! Please do review it. Tell me what you thought of it. Was it a good chapter? Was it alright? Was it bad? The next chapter will be up soon!**


	10. Thinking Of A Plan

**Summary: This is my take on what happened with Letty and Dom when he got outta Lompoc.**

**Crazy For You**

**Chapter 10- Thinking Of A Plan**

**Dom's POV**

It was now a few days later. Jesse was still in the hospital. We had been there everyday. There was still no news if Jesse was going to be OK, and wake up. We did have some good news though. The good news was that no one had yet to hear from Tran since the accident with Jesse occurred, and he told us that things were going to get worse for us if I didn't take his deal.

Me, Leon and Vince were all sitting in the lounge. We don't really do much since Jesse isn't with us it really just didn't feel the same without him. No would dare say those thoughts aloud, but we knew we were all thinking the same thing.

The was no sound in the room. The only sound was the sound that was coming from whatever was on the TV. I wasn't really paying attention to whatever was playing on the TV screen at the time. My mind was wondering off on other things. Like how to get Tran back for hurting someone in my team, and how to do it without getting myself killed. Or getting someone else on the team hurt. I had finally had enough of the silence, and decided that I was going to voice my thoughts out loud.

"OK we need to think of a plan to get Tran back for hurting Jesse." I yelled out a little to loud. Unaware to the fact that Mia was standing in the next room making dinner.

"Yeah, man I agree with you. We have to show that little fucker just who he is dealing with." Vince was first to agree. I knew that he would. No questions asked.

I turned my head to see what Leon thought of it. He was just shacking his head yes, and saying yes that it was a good idea. Him and Jesse were very close friends so I knew that there was nothing from stopping Leon to wanting to get back at Tran just as bad as I did.

"We can't let Mia find out though." I told them. They both immediately shook their heads yes. They knew that Mia got pissed off when we did these kinds of things.

I guess that we had been talking a little bit to loud, because just then the door that lead to the kitchen swung open and Mia came running out. She was pissed off. Just like I knew she was going to be. So much for not letting her know what we were doing.

"No. Dom please don't do this. It will be a lot safer for us if you don't do anything about this. If you do try to get back at Johnny then someone else in the team could get hurt. You know damn well that Johnny can be a threat if you piss him off enough. Also you were just going to come up with something to try and stop Johnny, and not even let me know what you were doing?!" Mia yelled out. I knew that she wasn't going to like the idea of us trying to get back at Tran. She was always telling us that we should just let these things like this go. That nothing good was going to come out if we were going to do something to get even. She would always give us that same speech. Two wrongs don't make a right. That's why I was planning on not telling her. I knew that she wasn't going to understand our decision, but we all had to do this for Jesse.

"Mia listen to me. I know that you hate it when I get into things like this. We have to do it though." I was just about to finish talking, and saying how we were doing it for Jesse, but then I looked up. For the first time in the conversation I saw that Letty was standing in the door way.

"I think it's a good idea." She calmly stated. I was about to say something to her, but before anyone could get anything out Mia was dragging Letty into the kitchen by her arm. She was in for it now. I just hoped that she would be able to talk Mia into letting us get back at Tran.

**Letty's POV**

It's been a few days after Jesse was put in the hospital. We were always up at the hospital visiting Jesse. We would be there for hours on end. Sometimes the nurses had to come in and yell at us to leave. Since it was after visiting hours. I knew that they were getting tired of always having to tell us to leave. We didn't like leaving him alone though. There was still no news though on if he was going to wake up or not. So we made sure that we were with him as much as we could.

I had drove my car out to the beach. The beach calmed my nerves. Just like engines calmed Jesse's. I couldn't explain to you why exactly the beach and watching the water calmed my nerves it just did. There was just something relaxing about it.

I could sit on the beach and stare out at the water for hours, and never get tired of looking at it. A lot of the time when Dom was locked away in Lompoc I would just come here to think. Thinking back to all the memories when Mr. T was still alive and with us, and when Dom wasn't away from us.

It was a peaceful spot and no one would really bother me here. Everyone in the team knew that I loved being at the beach, but they knew not to bother me when I went.

After sitting and looking at the water for another 30 minutes I decided that I was going to go back home. I wanted to see what everyone else was doing, and to see if we were going to head back up to the hospital and see Jesse. We hadn't been to the races since the accident. No one liked going there without Jesse being there. So since Jesse has been in the hospital we skipped all the races and the parties.

When I pulled up to the house I could hear faint yelling as I got outta my car, and walked to the front door. I quietly opened it. That's when I heard it more clearly. Dom and Mia were yelling at each other. What I caught of the conversation was Dom wanted to do something to Tran, and Mia wasn't going for it. I walked to the doorway and continued to listen. No one had yet noticed me. As I listened more I realized that Dom wanted to come up with a plan to get back at Tran. Dom was in the middle of a sentence when his eyes looked up and connected with mine.

As I voiced my opinion and said that I thought it was a good idea. Mia turned to look at me. The look on her face looked like she was about to kill someone. That someone being me. She walked up to me and got a hold of my arm and quickly pulled me into the kitchen, so that we were away from the rest of the team.

"Letty how on earth can you possible think this is a good idea?!" Mia yelled at me. When we were both standing in the kitchen with the door closed.

"Mia hear me out on this one." I paused and looked at her to make sure that she wasn't going to interrupt me. She just lightly shook her head and waited for me to continue talking.

"I don't want anyone else in this team to get hurt. I also want all this shit with Tran to be done and over with now."

"Yes but Letty if you guys do this. This whole getting back at Tran thing. You know that you guys could get hurt too. Maybe even worse than if we left it alone."

"Mia no matter what the hell we do. If we leave it alone and not worry about it Tran will still come after us. He wants Dom to take that dam deal. He isn't going to stop until Dom takes it. He will hurt one of us even worse then what he did to Jesse. If we go after him. Yes we may be taking a risk by one of us getting hurt, but then that way we know that Tran wont come back after us." I explained to her. I could tell by the look in her eyes that she was going to agree with us and let us get back at Tran. I heard the door open and turned around and saw the guys walk in.

"So what is it going to be Mia?" Dom asked.

"Fine. I will go along with the whole you guys getting back at Tran. Under on condition. You all have to promise me one thing though."

"Yeah. Anything you want." I told her.

**Dom's POV**

I don't see the point of Mia and Letty walking into the kitchen. They were both yelling loud enough that we all heard them. If the windows were opened in the kitchen then I'm sure that the neighbors heard too.

We all listened quietly as we heard Letty yell that she didn't want anyone in the team to get hurt. That's my girl. She knew exactly how to pursue Mia into doing something. I shared a look with Leon and Vince, and they were both smirking too and thinking the same thing that I was thinking. After we heard that Letty was finished talking I got up and motioned with my head for the guys to follow me.

I asked Mia was it was going to be. Was she either with the idea of us getting Tran back or not.

She stayed quite for a few moments then she looked up at all of us. She said yes that she was going to let us do it. Then she told us there was one thing that we had to promise her.

"What is that Mia?" Vince asked after Letty.

"OK. I don't know what the hell the plan is that you guys are going to make up, but whatever it is. You all have to be careful. I know what Letty said is true. Johnny could do something worse to one of us if we don't try to get back at him. It could go either way, but if you guys do try and get back at him he also may try and do something bad to one of you." Mia explained. We all knew she was right. If we were going to get Tran back we needed a good fool proof plan. We all nodded and agreed that we would be careful for her.

We all went into the lounge again and sat around in silence. The only noise that was in the room was the sound of the TV playing just like it was before. We all knew what each other was thinking. We were all thinking of a good plan to get back at Tran with. That's how we stayed the rest of the night. With the TV on, and thinking of a plan.

After a while everyone had gotten tired, so we all slowly made our way to each of our own rooms. Me and Letty walked into bed and I wrapped my arms around her. I was still trying to think of something to get back at Tran with.

I looked over and saw that Letty was sound asleep. I knew that for the past few days Jesse was in the hospital that she hadn't gotten any sleep. She was always just up lying there probably thinking about him. I really wanted her to get some sleep. It wasn't good for her to go a long period of time without sleep. She would sleep for a good maybe 30 minutes then wake up, and shot up in a damp sweat and breathing heavy.

It was good that she got some sleep now. We were going to need her brains to help us think of a plan tomorrow.

All I knew was that we all had to hurry up and come up with a plan and fast to get Tran off our backs, and not bothering us with his stupid deal anymore, and also trying to hurt us into taking it.

I didn't want anyone else getting hurt. It was already bad enough that Jesse was hurt and in the hospital, and not knowing if he was going to wake up.

I looked over at Letty again as she stirred in her sleep. I lightly kissed her forehead, and wrapped my arms tighter around her. I would die before I let anything happen to her.

That's how I fell asleep with my arms wrapped around her, and thinking of some good pay back for Tran.

**Important Author's Notes:**

**Well there is the end of the 10****th**** chapter. OK yes I know this one is short too, and I know that I said it was going to be longer. I have a lot of more exciting things planned to happen in the next upcoming chapters. You just have to deal with this chapter being shorter. It's just meant to be a filler chapter for what's coming up next. Just wait and see there will be more exciting things coming up.**

**I will give a little sneak peak at to what is coming up in the next chapter. As a gift since this one was so short. The team is working at the garage and they get an unexpected visitor. Ooh who is this visitor you may ask?! I can bet that everyone already knows who it's going to be, and what this visitor wants.**

**Oh and the day before this happens I'm going to make an authors note, but I'm giving everyone a heads up now. I am going on my summer vacation soon. I will be heading out to Disney World the day after my birthday. My birthday is August 15****th****. So I will be leaving early in the morning at about 7(I think it is) on August 16****th****. I live in the Eastern time zone. So those of you not living in that time zone can figure what time it will be for you. Anyway to get back on track. I wont be back until August 24****th****. So obviously there will not be any updates from 8/16/09-8/24/09. Before I leave I'm going to make sure I get a chapter up the day before I leave. So yea there will be a chapter up on my birthday! =) Also I'm going to try and get a lot written for the chapter that comes after it. So that when I get back I can finish it up and then do some editing then get it up.**

**Also another thing that I will mention in the AN that I will be making before I leave. When I get back from Disney I will have about. Um. I believe that it's about 6 days before I have to go back to school. So I will still be writing while I'm in school. Also just cause I'm back in school doesn't mean that my writing time is going to go down. Once I'm in school I'm not just going to drop it and only write on weekends or anything like that. Just to let you guys all know though that my updates might get a little slow for like the first week or two of school. Until I can adjust myself to being back in school and not being in summer, and everything like that.**

**Anyway now that all of that is all cleared up. I hope that you did like this chapter. Again sorry that it was so short. Oh and sorry that this AN is long. It is taking up about a whole page on my word document right now. I just wanted to give everyone a small heads up. Anyway back to what I was saying. Hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter. The next one I will make sure is a lot longer than the past two have been. If you are liking what I'm doing please do review. Tell me was it good? Bad? What you liked about the chapter. Maybe what you didn't like. Anything like that will do me good! =) Or if you don't feel like leaving a small review then just add it to your favorite story's list or on story alert. So that I know you are reading it, and liking it. =) I promise that the next chapter will be longer and a lot better, because it's all leading up to something big and something good. The next chapter will be out soon.**


	11. More Trouble

**Summary: This is my take on what happened with Letty and Dom when he got outta Lompoc.**

**Crazy For You**

**Chapter 11- More Trouble**

**Letty's POV**

A few days later the whole team went up and we paid Jesse another visit. We knew that we weren't going to hear any good news for a little while. We still liked going up there though. Still we went up there and stayed for hours. Even though we knew he couldn't hear what we were saying we told him everything that happened in our day. After being there for two hours we ended up going back to get some work done at the garage.

Mia was riding with me so I had to drop her off at the store first. Then I made my way to the garage. When I came back to the garage I saw that all the guys were laughing and making jokes. I cleared my throat to get their attention. Then said:

"Aren't you guys supposed to be doing something?" They immediately stopped when they heard me clear my throat, and turned to look at me.

"Um. Yeah Letty we…..were just." Vince said trying to think of a reason to explain their joking around.

"Getting back to work?" I asked him with a smirk, so that he could tell I wasn't mad at him. He smirked back, and then we all got to working. It must have been our lucky day, because 15 minutes into working none other than Johnny and Lance walked in.

"Oh it's good to see you all hard at work with your friend in the hospital." Johnny said with a smirk while leaning against the wall. He had no remorse for what he did to Jesse. I turned my head to look at Dom. I could tell that he was about to attack Tran. He had that look in his eyes. I guess that Vince and Leon noticed it too, because they went to hold him back before he went after Tran.

"What the fuck do you want Johnny?" Dom calmly asked. Once the guys saw that Dom was talking calm they let go of him and stepped back a little.

"I think you know exactly what I want. We came to see if you changed your mind about my deal yet?" He asked while starring Dom down.

"Yeah, Tran. I think you also know what my answer is going to be. I told you I didn't want to have any part in anything that you were doing. Also I sure as hell am not putting my team through that. Knowing you, you have some sick thing planned out for me to do. That will get me thrown back into Lompoc. I will never agree to do any of your damn deals." Dom said to Tran I could see that he was starting to get madder as he talked to Tran.

**Dom's POV**

I knew that this day was going to good. I knew that something bad was going to happen. My thought came true as Johnny and Lance walked into the garage. When I saw him all I wanted to do was jump on him and kick his ass. Then I remembered that we were going to come up with a game plan first, so I couldn't attack him just yet. I'm guessing that I made some kind of facial expression that gave my first thoughts away, because Vince and Leon were holding me back to make sure I didn't do anything to him. As I started talking calmly to Tran they could tell that I wasn't going to get into anything physical with him.

"You know. You say all this shit. That you want to protect your team. If you don't take this deal that I have for you then you will be doing nothing but hurting them." Tran said and then he turned around to leave. Just as he left he glanced over in Letty's direction. He just stood there looking at her for a minute.

He then turned around and looked at me and said:

"So is that the girlfriend?" Then paused. Then continued talking. " You know I could use her. She looks like she knows what she is doing. Or if you're not careful she might just be next. Oh and I can promise that it will be a lot worse than what we did to Jesse." He said while looking up at me and smirking. Him and Lance were about to walk away when I yelled back at him.

"You put one hand on her, and I swear to god Tran I will fucking break every bone in your body." I yelled out to him. He slowly turned around with that same smirk on his face. I knew he wasn't taking me seriously.

"Is that so? You know Toretto I have a lot of guys that are looking out to see if you come anywhere near me, or if you try anything smart. So I don't think you would be able to take out all of my guys. Really I think you are just talk. You want to prove me wrong. Come on. Let's fight right here right now." He said while waving his arms around for emphasis.

I was about to go after him again. Again I felt Vince and Leon arms holding me back. I stopped struggling to get out of their grasp and they slowly let go. I kept saying the same thing over and over in my head. That we would get him back good. For everything that he has done to us.

"Yeah. That's what I thought. Figured you had no balls." He said then paused and looked at Letty again. "Why are you even with him? You know you could have so much better." He said I knew that he implying that she could have him.

After he said that him and Lance walked out again. This time I didn't yell anything. This time I was actually going after him. I knew that I shouldn't have but I wanted to fight him now for saying all that shit to Letty.

As soon as I moved to walk outta the garage Vince and Leon were holding me back. I knew that they were struggling to pull me back. Then Letty walked up to me.

**Letty's POV**

When I heard Dom yell at Tran. I was in shock. I knew that Dom would never let anything happen to me, but man he just threatened Tran that he would basically kill him if he touched me. Then I went from shocked to disgusted. The mere thought of me being with Johnny Tran made me want to get sick.

I looked up at Dom and I knew that was it for him. He looked like he wanted to kill Tran. So I decided that I would help Vince and Leon out. I knew that Dom would listen to me and stop, because he always did. We couldn't have him going after Tran just yet.

"Dom. Calm down. Tran wont do anything to." Before I could finish talking Dom had already interrupted me.

"Letty are you crazy! Did you not see what he just did to Jesse a few days ago! You and I both know exactly what Johnny is capable. Whatever he did to Jesse he will come back and do something ten times worse to you." Dom yelled. At this point Vince and Leon had given up on holding him. Since Johnny and Lance already had left the garage.

"Dom, no he wont. We will think of something to stop him. We always do." I yelled out to him.

"Fine. I will leave him alone. We have to think of something to do to him, and fast. We don't know what he is planning on doing to you Letty. So we have to think of something before he gets the chance to do anything." Dom yelled. I was surprised that he said all of that out loud. He never said things like that in front of the guys. He barely said that stuff in front of me.

I may have been acting like I had everything under control, but really inside I was a mess. Dom was right. I've seen Tran do some pretty messed up things to people that did him wrong. I just didn't want to be one of those people.

I also saw what Tran did to Jesse. Really I had no idea what he had planned for me. I know that whatever it is it's going to be bad. Since I'm with Dom now. Tran wants Dom to suffer and now he has a great chance to do just that.

We closed the shop up early and I went to hang out with Mia until it was time for her to close the shop up for today. When I walked up I saw that she was reading one of her girly magazines. She must have heard me walking up, because she looked up.

"Hey what are you doing here so early?" She asked with a confused look on her face. The only time that we came to the store was during our break or after work sometimes.

"Well we got another visit from our good buddy Tran today." As soon as I said that Mia's face expressions changed from confused to angry.

"Please tell me that Dom didn't start anything with him? What did Johnny want anyway?"

"Mia, what does Johnny ever want? No Dom didn't do anything. If Vince and Leon were not there then that might have been a different story." I told her and sighed loudly.

"What did he say to Dom?"

"Him and Lance pulled up. He asked Dom if he thought about his deal again. Then before Tran left he looked at me, and asked if I was Dom's girl. Then he said that he could use me. Or I would be the next one that he was going to go after."

"Let me guess then Dom had to open his big mouth and yell at Tran?" Mia asked. We all knew Dom all to well. He would never let anything go when it came to people that he loved and getting the revenge on the people that did us wrong.

"Yup. He threatened Tran. Said that if he touched me that he would break ever bone in his body. Mia out of all the years I have known Dom I have never seen him that angry before. I seriously thought that he was going to try and kill Tran back there. That's how mad he was." I explained to Mia.

"Letty you know that Dom would actually do it if Tran hurt you or touched you in anyway. We have to think of something to stop Johnny. If we don't and Johnny gets to you then Dom could end up back in Lompoc again." Mia told me she had tears forming in her eyes. I knew that it would kill her if Dom were to go to Lompoc again. It was hard enough the first time. She was right though we needed a plan and we needed one fast.

**Dom's POV**

After we left the garage me Vince and Leon headed home. Letty told us that she was going to go to the store with Mia. I was going to tell her that I didn't want her going by herself. I was afraid that Tran might follow her or something. I figured that she would get pissed off at me and yell saying that she would be fine, so I let her go.

When we pulled up to the fort I went straight into me and Letty's room. I needed some quite time so I could think. From now on when I had time to myself I was going to be thinking of a plan for Tran.

Hours had pasted and I still couldn't come up with one damn thing. I heard Letty's car pull up. I heard the front door open and close then I heard Letty's boots walking up the stairs.

"Hey." She said when she pulled the door open. She came and sat on the bed with me. I protectively wrapped my arms around her.

"What's wrong?" She asked. After a few minutes when I didn't answer she started to talk again. "Dom come on you can tell me what's the matter." She said then turned and looked me in the eyes. She did this to see past all the bullshit lies that I told.

"To tell you the truth I'm freaked out. I don't want Tran hurting you." I explained to her. This is the most that I have been honest to anyone in years.

"Dom don't worry about that. We will think of something. I promise you that Tran wont hurt me." She said then kissed me. I pulled her closer to me, and I deepened the kiss. After a few minutes we both pulled away for air. She looked up at me then pulled me down by my neck to her. We continued to kiss and slowly started losing clothes on the way. It felt so good to have her up against me. At that moment I forgot everything that I was thinking. As I moved my lips up on her neck, and moved my hands all over her I knew then that I would make sure that Tran never got anywhere near her.

The next morning I woke up to the phone ringing. I look at Letty she had fallen asleep on top of me. I gently lifted her up. Then laid her down besides me on the bed. I picked up the phone, and was meet by a surprise.

"Who is that?" I heard Letty ask as she slowly woke up.

"Hello. This is LA Palma Intercommunity Hospital I am calling to let you know that we have some news on Jesse Laughman."

**AN: Alright well there was the end of the 11th chapter. I hoped you all liked it. Also ooh so the hospital has finally called to tell the team the news on Jesse. The only thing is it good news or bad? You will find that out next chapter. Also I think there will only be 2 more chapters after this one that I will get uploaded before I leave. I will definitely get chapter 12 up before I leave for vacation. Also I'm going to try hard and get chapter 13 up the day before I leave. **

**Now anyway. I hoped you liked this chapter. Please review and tell me what you thought of it. Good or bad or bad reviews are excepted. The next chapter should be up soon! =)**


	12. News

**Summary: This is my take on what happened with Letty and Dom when he got outta Lompoc.**

**Crazy For You**

**Chapter 12- News**

**Letty's POV**

The next morning I was woken up by the phone ringing and Dom lifting me up, and off him. I had no clue who would be calling us this early. I watched as he talked. He seemed mad that whoever he was talking to woke him up so early. Then while he was talking his face went from mad to happy. I listened to him talk for a little bit trying to figure out who he could be talking to then he hung up.

"Who was that?" I asked him again. He jumped a little. Probably didn't know that I was up. When he looked at me he had a huge smile on his face. I don't think I have ever seen him that happy before.

"That was the hospital."

"Really? So Jesse he's."

"Great. He woke up from the coma. They said that he can get out in a few days!" Dom answered back.

At that moment I felt great. Jesse was fine. He had woken up from that nasty coma. Now he would be getting out soon! This was a start of a great day.

"So what day can he come home?

"They didn't say yet. They told us that we could go down today, and they would tell us more." Dom explained to me.

**Dom's POV**

"Hello." I answered. I was still half asleep.

"Hello. This is LA Palma Intercommunity Hospital I am calling to let you know that we have some news on Jesse Laughman."

"Alright what is it?" I asked them. I was now fully awake. I was praying that it was going to be good news.

"Well we are calling to say that he has waken up from his coma this morning. He will be able to leave the hospital in a few days."

"Alright thank you for calling." I said with a huge smile on my face.

"If you want more information then you can come down to the hospital, and we will tell you more."

"Alright thank you very much! Bye." I said then hung up the phone. I jumped a little when Letty asked who that was. I figured that she had went back to sleep. I explained to her everything that happened on the phone. I could tell she was as happy as I was.

"Come on let's go tell the rest of the team." She said and went to get off the bed. She was at the door and ready to open it.

"Hey Letty."

"Yeah Dom?" She asked before she left.

"It might help if you put some clothes on." I said to her and started laughing. She looked down and realized that I was right. I guess the excitement got to her and she forgot that we had sex last night.

"Dom, shut up!" She said and grabbed some clothes and quickly put them on. When we were both fully clothed we made our way downstairs. We knew that no one in the house would be up at this early hour. So when we got downstairs I yelled out for everyone to get up, and that we had some news. After a few minutes Vince and Leon slowly walked up the stairs, from their room downstairs. Then Mia walked down the stairs, from her room upstairs.

"What's up Dom?" Vince asked as he yawned.

"Yeah man why are you waking us up so early?" Leon asked looking equally as tired. I looked over at Mia and she had her head resting on the counter probably about to fall asleep.

"It's about Jesse." I said. As soon as I said that everyone's head shot up.

"Really?!"

"Is he alright?"

"Did he wake up from the coma?" They all asked me so fast that I barely made out what anyone said.

"They said that he did wake up from the coma and that he will be able to get out in a few days. I could tell that they were all excited, because they all had woken up completely now, and we all were talking about it. We decided that we were going to throw Jesse a party since he got out.

We went up that day to visit Jesse. The doctors told us that he could get out in two days. So we hung out with Jesse for a little while.

"Thank god I can get out. This hospital food is crap." Jesse said as he put the food down on the table next to him. We all laughed at him and agreed to that.

Then for the next two days we would hang out in his room with him. Then on the 2nd day we walked out with Jesse. When we got to the fort we hadn't told him yet that we were throwing him a party. So when he go there and everyone jumped out he jumped a little then looked at us.

"We decided to throw you a little getting outta that nasty coma party." Letty said as she put her arm around his shoulders and led him into the house.

The party went on for a few hours. Then when it was over we decided that this was the best time to tell Jesse what we were planning.

"Hey, Jesse we need to tell you something." I told him as we were all sitting in the lounge. He looked a little nervous from his ADD.

"OK. What's that?"

"Well we were going to think of a plan to get Tran back for putting you in the hospital, and we." Before I could finish telling him he interrupted me.

"OK then lets do it. I think it's a good idea."

"Alright then." I told him.

"So did you guys think of a plan yet?" Jesse asked.

"No not yet we haven't, but we are going to think of one soon, because Tran threatened to go after Letty next." I explained to Jesse.

"Wait what? He came here when I was in the coma?"

"No, he came into the garage a few days ago."

"Then yeah we do have to think of a plan, and one fast." Jesse said. Just as he said that Mia and Letty walked in.

**Letty's POV **

The party went well. A lot of people were there. They all said that they were happy that Jesse was outta the hospital. I have a feeling most of the guys said that to him for two reasons. One being because now the team would be going to the races again, and second the obvious because he got out of the hospital.

I hung out around Jesse for most of the night. Just to make sure that no one came up to him and offered him anything to drink. We were keeping him off drinking. Plus the doctor said that he shouldn't be lifting things and shouldn't be drinking.

After the party was over Mia went into the kitchen saying something about cleaning up. I had nothing better to do so I decided that tonight I would help her out.

"Oh I'm so happy that Jesse is out!" She said excitedly.

"I know me too, It's so great to have him back."

"Oh and that reminds me. Letty we have to tell the guys that we thought of a plan for getting back at Johnny."

"Alright well how about we do that now." I told her. If she hadn't said anything to me about that I probably would have forgotten with all the excitement that's been going on in the past few days. When we walked into the lounge the guys were telling Jesse about how they were thinking of a plan, and how Tran threatened me.

"How ironic." I whispered to Mia. She just smirked.

"Hey we were just telling Jesse that we were thinking of a plan, and how we don't have one yet." Dom explained to me.

"Actually we do have a plan." I told him.

**Well there is the end of the 12****th**** chapter. So Letty and Mia finally thought of a plan for Tran. What will the plan be? Will the rest of the team go along with it? Find that out next chapter.**

**Also the reason that this chapter is getting out here so early is because tomorrow I'm going to New York. I will be there until the 11****th****. So that's why I am uploading this chapter so soon. When I get back I will start writing for the 13****th**** chapter, and that will get up on the 15****th****.**

**So anyway I hoped you liked this chapter! The next one will be up on the 15****th**** then. Please review. Good and bad reviews are both excepted! =)**


	13. The Plan

**Summary: This is my take on what happened with Letty and Dom when he got outta Lompoc.**

**Crazy For You**

**Chapter 13- The Plan**

**Letty's POV**

"You guys thought of a plan already?" Jesse curiously asked us.

"Yes we thought of it a little while ago." I answered him.

"OK what is it then?" Leon asked anxiously.

"Well Letty will start by playing nice with Tran." Mia started out. I looked over at Dom's face expressions and I could tell that he wanted to say something about it, but I cut him off before he could start talking.

"Then I will tell Tran that I'm not in the team anymore." I continued on.

"The reason why she isn't in the team anymore is because Dom cheated on her, and she found out about it." Mia said.

"Then I will tell him that everyone took his side over it. Saying that it wasn't his fault. That it was my fault that it happened." I explained.

"So then Letty will be able to get in with Tran, and everyone in his team." Mia told them.

"I will tell Johnny that I know that he wants to take you guys down, and get back at you guys. Then tell him that I want to help him do it. Since everyone on the team did me wrong." I explained some more to them.

"Then Tran will let Letty get in with everyone."

"Then I can find out what they are planning to do to all of you. I will tell them that I want to help them with whatever they have planned for all of you, but then I will make it harder for them to get to any of you."

"Because whatever it is that Johnny tells Letty to do she will make sure that she messes up on it." Mia explained further.

"Then after it's all over with. Dom you can go and kick Tran's sorry little ass." I said while looking over at Dom.

"So what do all you guys think of the plan?" Mia asked after we finished explaining the whole thing. As I looked at Vince, Leon and Jesse they looked like they were going to say yes that they thought it was a good idea. Then when my eyes landed onto Dom's I could tell that he wasn't happy at all on the plan.

**Dom's POV**

While Letty and Mia were explaining the plan I thought that it was a horrible idea. I waited to see what everyone else was going to say about it.

"I think it's a good idea." Leon started out.

"Yeah I think we should do it." Vince said agreeing with him.

"Yeah that could so work out." Jesse said.

A partly everyone else in the team thought that it was a great idea and would work out for us. After the guys answered everyone looked at me to see what I would say.

"What do you think of it Dom?" Letty asked me looking hard into my eyes.

"I don't want you alone with Tran." I said not really answering her question directly. She was about to say something, but I started talking before she could get anything out. "If Tran does or tries anything on you no one will be around to help you if you need help."

"Dom I will be fine. You know that I can take care of myself perfectly fine." Letty yelled out to me. I knew that she could take care of herself. I have seen her take down guys that are twice her size. I still wasn't buying it though. I didn't want her doing this.

"Letty I don't think this is a good idea at all. I don't want you around them. None of them will probably trust you. Also what happens if they realize that you are messing up on all their plan?! Then they will go after you." I explained to her. That was true though. Everyone in Tran's crew was really tight. Probably not as close as the people in our team are, but they were still close, and they probably didn't trust many outsides. Especially if the outsiders was someone from our team.

"It doesn't matter what the rest of them think. As long as Tran believes me and thinks that I'm telling the truth then everyone would listen to him, and not do anything to me." Letty tried to explain to me, but again I still wasn't having it.

"Letty if I found some person and brought them in to the team, and you guys didn't like him, and I told you to leave him alone and not bother him you know that you guys would probably still bother him anyway. Even after I told you not to." I yelled out to her. That was also true. The team did pretty much whatever they wanted.

"Yeah, but if you told us not to do anything to him then we wouldn't. Yes we wouldn't trust him and we might not like him, but we wouldn't try and like kick his ass or whatever. If Tran tells his guys to leave me alone then they will. If he tells them to trust me, no they probably wont trust me, but I will be fine." Letty said.

"OK, what happens if you go there and tell him all that shit that you guys just said and then he doesn't believe you. Then if he was thinking about going after you then you can be a 100% sure that you will be the next person that he is going to come after. Or he could attack you while you are there in his garage. Then we defiantly wouldn't be there to help you if you needed it." I said continuing to argue with her.

**Letty's POV**

After Dom asked me what would happen if Tran didn't believe me then that got me thinking. Me and Mia didn't really think that completely through. We just figured that he would believe me and that the plan would work out fine.

"Dom that wont happen." I tried to say, but was quickly cut off by an angry Dom.

"Yeah Letty?! How do you know that it wont happen?" Dom asked. I was trying to hurry up and think of a reason to tell him. I was so glad that Mia cut in at that time.

"Dom if Johnny doesn't look like he is buying what she is saying she can always use the back up plan that we came up with." Mia said. I looked over at her. First silently thanking her. Then trying to think of what kind of back up plan she could have possible thought of in those few minutes.

"You guys have a back up plan too?" Vince asked.

"Yes we thought of one up. Just in case something did go wrong while Letty is there."

"OK then lets hear this back up plan of yours." Dom said looking from Mia to me. Not really sure if we actually had a back up plan or if we were just saying that we did. I really was hoping that Mia thought of a good "back up plan".

"Well you guys said that when Jesse was in the hospital that Tran came to the garage that one day. Right?" Mia asked looking from Dom to Vince to Leon.

"Yeah and?" Leon asked. Probably having no idea where she was going with that. Actually I had no idea where she was going with it either.

"OK well didn't you guys say that he hit on Letty while he was there?" She asked again looking at all three guys. Then she looked over at me to see if I understood where she was going with it.

Oh now I understand where she is going with it. By the looks on the guys faces they didn't look like they had any idea what Mia was thinking.

"Yeah he did, but what does that have to do with anything?" Vince asked looking at Mia like she had two heads.

"You guys aren't very bright are you?" She asked angrily. Then continued talking. "Letty will go to him and tell him that she is going to take him up on his offer to leave Dom for him. You guys did say that he made that offer to her." She said. I looked at Vince, Leon and Jesse and they looked like they were fine with the idea, but yet again Dom didn't.

"Hell no. I don't want her fucking Tran!" Dom yelled. He was pissed at me going there in the first place. I really didn't think that he would be OK with me going to Tran and pretty much saying that I would sleep with him.

"Dom will you just hear us out first." Mia whined to him. "Letty wont actually sleep with him. The only way it would come to that is if he didn't believe her in the first place, but he will I know it. He will believe Letty." Mia tried saying to Dom, but he still wasn't having it.

"Yeah, and if it doesn't work out, and he doesn't believe her. Then she will have to sleep with that asshole." Dom yelled looking at me and Mia probably wondering how we thought this was a good idea. Mia looked up at me for some kind of help.

"Dom wouldn't you rather have me sleep with Tran a few times. Rather than Tran try and kill one of us?" I asked him. It was the first thing that came to my head, and it was true. If we did this to Tran then it was almost 100 percent likely that he would leave us alone after it. We all just stood there and waited for Dom to say something. After a while he finally spoke up.

**Dom's POV**

When Letty asked me if I would rather have her sleep with Tran or have Tran try and kill one of us it got me thinking. I could live with myself if I knew that Tran sleep with Letty. I would hate to even picture that, but I would be able to live with it. If Tran did kill someone in the team I wouldn't be able to live that down. It would be all my fault if one of them did die, because this whole mess with Tran is my fault.

"Fine." I said slowly. "I agree with you guys. It's a good idea, and it might just work if Letty can be convincing enough." I told them. Later when me and Letty were alone I knew that she was going to question me. Just to make sure that I wasn't lying.

"Fine then it's settled. Letty will go tomorrow over to Tran's garage and tell him all of that. Also Dom that means that for however long this takes you and Letty can't see or talk to each other. The only way you can talk to each other is if Letty is with Tran, and it looks like you guys are fighting. At like the races or somewhere like that." Mia said. I looked up at her like she was crazy. First I had to have Letty alone with Tran, and maybe sleeping with him. Now I couldn't even talk to her for god knows how long.

"Dom what's the matter now?" She asked when she saw the look on my face.

"You guys are planning on doing it tomorrow?" I asked them. That meant that me and Letty only got one night alone together.

"Yes. Why is there a problem? If we wait any longer who knows what Tran will do. He might decide to do something soon." Mia explained.

"OK never mind forget I said anything." I said to them, and then turned the TV on before anyone could ask me another question. Letty walked over to me, and we both sat on the couch. I wrapped my arms around Letty as we watched a movie. While Leon and Jesse were on the floor a few feet away. Then Vince was on the loveseat, and Mia was on the chair in the other corner of the room. After the movie was over I picked Letty up a little and me and her walked into our room.

"Why did you ask Mia why we were doing it tomorrow?" Letty asked as soon as we both got situated in bed. "And don't give me some bullshit answer. I really want to know." She added on before I could say anything. See that's what I loved about Letty. She had those eyes that could see through all my bullshit.

"That means that I only got one more night alone with you." I told her and looked her directly in the eyes.

"Are you sure that you are OK with this Dom. We can try and think of something else. If you really hate this plan so much. It might take us a little while, but we might be able to think of something. Me and Mia were just trying to think of something that was good and could work. So that it didn't give Tran anytime to come after me. I know it's not the best plan, but it's all we have." Letty explained to me.

"It's not my favorite plan either, but I can live with it. I mean the thought alone of you and Tran makes me want to go over there and kill him now."

"If it makes you feel better I will try my hardest to stay away from being alone with Tran." Letty said with a slight smile.

"Actually it does make me feel a little better about it." I said then kissed her lightly.

"So are you sure you are OK with it?" She asked once more after we pulled away from each other.

"Yes I am. There is just one thing that I want you to do when you are there."

"Oh yeah? What's that?" She asked and looked up at me curiously.

"When you are there. Around Tran's crew and all. I want you to be extremely careful. I don't trust anyone there, and you don't really know anyone in his team. Also they wont trust you either. The only people that we know is Johnny and Lance, and god knows that I don't trust them for shit."

"Yeah I know. Don't worry I will be really careful. I will make sure that I'm not alone with any of them when Johnny isn't in the room. As much as I hate to admit it he will probably be the only person that I can kinda trust when I'm there." Letty said. I kissed her lightly. She deepened the kiss right away. Then she pulled me so that I was now on top of her. Letty started biting at my neck then moved her hands down so that she could pull the white wife beater off, that I was wearing. After that we both quickly lost all our clothes. Every time we had sex I loved the way she felt against me. I was going to miss this. So I made sure I ran my hands all over her one last time.

After we were done she wrapped her arm around my waist then rested her head on the pillow. I quietly looked at her sleeping. I was going to miss not being able to touch her everyday. Not being able to talk to her on a normal basis. The only way I would get to talk to her would be if we were fighting in front of Tran. It was going to suck, because the only time I would get to see her was sometimes when her and Tran went to the races, and maybe sometimes at the after race parties if they were at like Hector or Edwin's house, because I know damn well that Tran wouldn't want to be at our house.

I continued to watch her, and then I started thinking. Was this really a good idea? Or am I making a huge mistake on letting her go to Tran?

**Well there is the end of the 13****th**** chapter. Now you all finally know the plan that Mia and Letty thought of. So will Dom change his mind in the next chapter about letting Letty go over to Johnny Tran's side? Find out next chapter.**

**Also like I said this will be the last chapter that I have up. Until I get back that is. I will be back sometime on August 24****th****.**

**Also yes I know I said I was going to get this chapter up on my birthday. I decided that I was going to get it out a day earlier, because I have other things I need to work on tomorrow.**

**Well I hoped you all liked this chapter. Please review letting me know what you thought of it. Was is good? Was it bad? Are things that I need to change?**


	14. Putting The Plan Into Action

**Summary: This is my take on what happened with Letty and Dom when he got outta Lompoc.**

**Crazy For You**

**Chapter 14- Putting the Plan into Action**

**Letty's POV**

The next morning I woke up and turned around and came face to face with a sleeping Dom. I just stare at him for a few seconds I didn't mean to wake him up. I guess he could feel me watching him, because a few seconds later his eyes popped opened, and he was looking right at me.

"Hey." I quietly said to him. He put his hands on my face and pulled me up to meet his face, and kissed me. He quickly deepened it. Then he pulled me even closer to him.

"Didn't we just go through this last night?" I asked with a smirk. Then added on. "Besides I'm hungry. Let's go see what Mia cooked up for us today." I said then I pulled myself outta Dom's arms and climbed over him. I heard him sigh as I was leaving the room. When I walk downstairs everyone was already up, and Mia is at the stove cooking eggs, bacon, and pancakes. Damn I never know how she always has the energy to cook us such big breakfasts in the morning.

"Look who finally got up." Leon said when he saw that me and Dom walked down the stairs then he hit Vince lightly in the arm.

"Yeah you two have a good sleep?" Vince then asked. Then all the guys started laughing.

"You'd shut up if you knew what was good for you." I told them while pointing a finger at them. We all ate breakfast not without Vince, Leon or Jesse making jokes. After we were done eating I figured that would be the best time for me to pack my stuff since I was leaving in a few hours, and I had absolutely nothing of mine packed.

"Well I'm going to go pack my shit now." I said and got up from the table. The jokes stopped then. Even though I was on my way up the stairs I could tell that everyone was staring at Dom to see how he was reacting to it now. My guess is that it wasn't good, because I heard him get up from the table as I walked up the stairs.

**Dom's POV**

After we finished eating some of Mia's food I figured that we would all just hang out for a little while, but as soon as we were done eating Letty excused herself and went to go pack all her stuff. As soon as she got up the table fell in silence, and I could tell that all eyes were on me now. I quickly got up from the table and followed Letty up the stairs. She had left our door opened so I watched her pack for a little while. About 10 minutes later she still hadn't notice that I had followed her up yet, so I just continued to watch her pack her clothes some more. I know that I should stop her from doing this I should be the one that is protecting her from danger. Not sending her out by herself, and letting her go be and lice with Johnny Tran. Of all people. At that moment Letty finally realized that I was in the room too.

"What's the matter, Dom? You were fine with me going last night. What's changed since then?" She says. I guess it was kinda obvious that I didn't want her going.

"I am fine with it, but I just. I just don't want you being there alone." I said struggling a little with getting the words out.

"Dom you are a shitty liar. I wish that you would stop worrying about me already. I will be fine while I'm there. I already told you that I will be extremely careful while I'm there too."

I didn't say anything after that. I still hated the idea of her going, but I left our room, and I let her alone so she could finish packing all her stuff.

**Letty's POV**

It took me about 30 minutes to get just about everything that I owned in the three duffle bags that I had, but I was finally done. I grabbed the three bags and carried them all down the stairs. I set them down right at the front door, and then walked into the lounge to see everyone watching TV. They were probably just trying to do something to wait for me to finish.

"Well I'm all packed now." I said announcing that I was in the room. Everyone turned and looked up at me. They all got up from where they were sitting and walked over to me.

"Be safe baby girl." Vince said as he hugged me first.

"You don't open your mouth to much there. We all now how people tend to piss you off, and then you go off on them. Then you want to attack anyone that gets in your way." Leon said as he stepped up and gave me a hug too.

"Yeah watch out for yourself while you are there." Jesse said and he gave me a hug after Leon.

"Ooh Letty I am going to miss having you around everyday. Hopefully this shit will be over soon so we can see each other again, and be able to hang out with each other." Mia said as she tightly wrapped her arms around me, and probably squeezed me with all her strength. I could see that Mia had tears in her eyes that she was holding in until I left.

Now it was Dom's turn. Me and Dom both looked at the rest of the team. They all finally got the hint and went into the other room, so me and Dom could talk alone for a little while.

"Letty I still hate this idea, but I'm letting you do it. So be safe and be really careful why you are there." Dom said and just paused to look at me. "God I'm going to miss you." He said and then pulled me closer and gave me one last kiss.

"Bye Dom." I said after we finally pulled away from each other a few seconds later.

I walked out of the door and grabbed my bags. Everyone in the team yelled bye to me as I walked out the front door. When I walked outside I got to my car, and I threw my three bags into the back seat. Then I got in the front seat and drove over to Tran's garage.

About 25 minutes later I pulled up to Tran's garage. I reached back into the back seat and bragged one of my bags, so he would see that I had no where else to go and that I brought my stuff with me, and opened my door. No one had yet noticed me, but the second I walked into his garage a bunch of eyes were on me, and the ones that weren't on me it only took them a few seconds to notice I was there.

All the people that were in the garage all looked at me funny, and some of them looked at me with hatred in their eyes. I had a sudden urge to roll my eyes, but I quickly caught myself before I added more unwanted attention to me.

I quickly looked around the garage and my eyes finally rested where Johnny was. He was under the hood of a car, so he hadn't seen me yet. I walked straight up to him while ignoring the looks his workers were giving me.

I stood there for a few minutes before he finally realized that someone was next to him. When he brought his head up from under the hood her looked surprised to see me, but then again I don't blame him.

"What do you want Letty?" He asked as he whipped his hands off on a rag.

"Can I talk to you alone for a few minutes?" I asked. I could tell that he was getting ready to say something sarcastic, but he looked down and saw my bag that was hanging down from my shoulder.

"Yeah. Why not. Follow me." He said and lead me into the backroom.

When we got in there he closed the door and motioned for me to take a seat. Then he sat in the car that was across from the couch, that I was sitting on.

"So what is it that I can do for you Letty?"

"Well you see I just found out that Dom cheated on me. So I asked him about it. He yelled at me. Then everyone in the team heard us yelling at each other. So obviously they came to see what all the noise was about. When they finally realized what we were fighting about they immediately took Dom's side over it for some reason. They said that yes Dom was right. That somehow it was my fault that he cheated on me. That I wasn't being good to him. All that shit. So I decided that I didn't need them so I packed all my stuff up and left. As I was driving around this morning I remembered that you wanted to get back at Dom for not taking you up on your deal. So that's why I came here to see if you would let me get in with your team, so that I can help you take Dom and everyone in that team down." I explained everything to him. After I was done talking he just looked at me for a few minutes. Probably trying to take everything in.

"So just up and left, and you aren't apart of Dom's little team anymore?" He asked.

"Nope I want nothing to do with them anymore." I asked back looking him straight in the eyes, so that it would give me a better chance for him to believe me. The next thing that he said really surprised me.

"Fine. I will let you in, and let you stay here, but I don't want you talking to anyone on his team again. You got me?" He asked.

"Yeah I got you."

"Good you go get your stuff and I will show you where you are staying and then get you a leather jacket, because everyone that is on my team has one." He said. I had the urge to roll my eyes at him. He bosses them around way to much by telling them that they have to wear leather jackets. Well the leather jackets do go with the tight ass leather pants that him and Lance always wear. I laugh at the thought.

"What?" Johnny asked. Oh shit I forgot he was still there.

"My bad. I was just thinking about how good it will feel when we get Dom back." I said coming up with the first thing that came off my head. For some reason Tran was believing me a lot today, because he just shock his head as if agreeing with me. Then he walked out of the back room. I just sighed and went back to my car grabbed my bags, and walked back into the garage.

"You ready to go now?" Tran asked.

"Yea lets go." I said and then we both walked back out of the garage. I got in my car, and he just got on his crotch rocket. When we got to his house we walked up the stairs and he lead me into a room. I looked around really quick and I realized that there was already a lot of stuff in the room. I looked up at him wondering why he was giving me this room.

"You will be sharing this room with me." He said once he saw the look. I just nodded at him.

"I will let you unpack now. There should be a leather jacket your size in the closet. I will expect to see you wearing it every time we go out." He said and then closed the door and left. Now that I was alone I finally rolled my eyes. God I was going to hate this. I had to share a room with Tran. Damn so much for me not having sex with him. If he was anything like his sister I knew that he would be all over me at night. I sigh once more, and I start looking around for spots to put my stuff. I was half way through unpacking when a voice scared me and made me jump.

"Letty, why the hell are you here?" It was Lance and he looked pissed off at me. "No one here trusts you. You know that right?" He asked stepping In rather into the room.

"Lance, Johnny wants me here, and the reason I'm here is really simple. I want to get back at that ass that I have to call my ex."

He just stared at me for a few minutes. I had a feeling that he was going to be the one that hated me the worst, because every time him and Johnny came over to the garage or we saw them at races I would always make jokes about him. Make fun of them for wearing those skin tight leather pants.

Lance just looked at me for a little while. Then he starts shaking his head at me, and walked out of them room slamming it on the way out. I knew then that I had to really watch my back around him when I was alone.

After I finished packing I go over to the bed, that later tonight I would have to share with Tran, and I lay down on it. I start thinking about the team. I wonder what they were doing. Knowing them Mia was probably upstairs taking three hours to get ready to go out to the races. Vince, Leon and Jesse are probably all huddled around the TV either taunting each other while playing a video game. Or watching some show that they have probably seen a hundred of times. Hmm and Dom. I wonder if he was missing me as much as I miss him now.

**Dom's POV**

A few hours as pasted since Letty left to go over to Tran's side. I haven't done much since she left. There wasn't much work to do at the garage today, so we closed it up early. In a few hours we were going to be going over to the races. I was downstairs now just walking outta the kitchen. I could hear the guys taunting each other as they played one of our racing games on the play station. I let out a low laugh. Those guys were always doing that to each other.

I make my way upstairs. As I am going to my room I pass by Mia's room. I could hear her talking to herself. She had been up there for like 30 minutes. She is getting ready for the race tonight, and I can be sure that we wont see her until we have 5 minutes until we have to leave. Then I walk into me and Letty's room. I was missing her a lot now. I couldn't focus on anything all day. I kept thinking was she OK. Did Tran believe her, and the "story" we came up with. Was Johnny touching her now. If I thought about it any longer my head would explode.

I lay down on our bed and I look over at the mirror hanging up across the room. I see a few pictures of the guys and Mia hanging up. Then the rest are picture of me and Letty and some of just Letty. I was really hoping that Letty was going to be at the races tonight. I mean I knew I couldn't talk to her unless me were fighting, but still. I wanted to see how she was doing with Tran, and at least be able to talk to her a little. I must have gotten lost in thought, because the next thing I hear is Vince banging on the door telling me to hurry up and get my ass up or we would be late again.

I got up and headed downstairs, and we all got into our cars. As we got closer to where the races where set up at me got into our "V" shape. This time we were missing Letty on my right side though. Since Letty wasn't here I had Mia ride with Vince since she barely ever took her car out to the races.

As soon as I got out I could hear all the people whispering. Wondering where Letty was, and why she wasn't with us tonight. Most of the girls actually looked happy, because Letty wouldn't be there to stop them from getting with me.

**Letty's POV**

Ever since Johnny brought me to his house I haven't left his, or as he would call it our new room. I didn't know if Johnny left to go back to the garage, and I knew that someone was in the house, because I heard noise coming from downstairs. So I just stayed in the room in case Johnny did leave, and it was only me and Lance in the house.

A few minutes later Johnny walks into the room. He looks at me curiously.

"What?" I asked him after he didn't say anything.

"We are going to the races in a little while so get ready for it." Johnny said ignoring my question. The races yes!

**Well there is the end of chapter 14. I know you all are probably thinking that same thing. Why do I always leave it at cliffhangers. Well you are supposed to keep people wanting more. Right? Lol. Anyway so in the next chapter Dom's team and Johnny's team all at the races at once. Hmm do I smell a did race between the two coming up? Well you guys will all have to wait and see until the next chapter. I hoped you guys all liked this chapter.**

**Also yay! I'm back in action! Also a little reminder to everyone unfortunately school is starting on August 31st**** which is this upcoming Monday. Fear not school will not get in the way of my writing. I also have more good news.**

**This Saturday which is in two. Actually wait no one day. My mom is driving my sister 2 hours to Kutztown University, because she is going back to college again. So it will just be me and my dad in the house. So I will have that whole day to write without being disrupted! Yeah so you might just get another chapter really soon!**

**Anyway these AN's are starting to get long now. So I hoped that you guys liked this chapter. Please do review and tell me what you thought of it. Was it good? Was it bad? Please leave a review telling me. Next chapter should be out soon! ****J **


	15. Letty and Johnny?

**Summary: This is my take on what happened with Letty and Dom when he got outta Lompoc.**

**Crazy For You**

**Chapter 15- Letty and Johnny?**

**Letty's POV**

Yes when Johnny first told me that we were going to the races I was beyond excited. I hurried up and changed outta my clothes, and put on a black leather skirt. Then I got a white wife beater and slipped it over my head. I was about to leave when I realized that I forgot that damn leather jacket that Tran told me to wear. I rolled my eyes at the thought of following Tran's rules. So I wouldn't hold everybody up I quickly went in his closet and grabbed the jacket. I slipped it on, and surprisingly it fit just right, and I headed downstairs.

When I got downstairs everyone in Johnny's team, that were coming with us, were standing down there waiting on me. I heard some low wolf whistles from a few of the guys. Johnny must not have heard them or it didn't bother him, because he came over to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, and he led me outside. Now if that was Dom he would have hit any guy that was whistling at me or looking at me the wrong way even if it was someone in the team. He was very protective over me. Not like Johnny is though.

"I can take my car you know?" I told him figuring that it would be easier if the cops came, because I could get out of there quicker rather then trying to find Johnny's car. He looked down at me before he answered.

"Yeah or you can drive over there with me. It doesn't really make a difference if you have your car or not. Your not going to be racing ever." He said as he started his car up. I looked at him. What the hell?!

"Um. Johnny. What the hell do you mean I wont ever be racing?" I asked him. I tried to hide my anger, but it was kinda obvious that I was pissed off.

"Letty I know you were in with Dom's team and everything, but do you really think that you will be good enough to race against someone in Dom's crew?" Tran asked. God how much I hated him! Instead of dropping it I kept arguing with him.

"Yes I do think that I would be able to take on one of them. My car is a lot better off than you think it is. I've put a lot of time into that car, and I have some great parts in it. I think that I could beat anyone of their asses in a race."

In response Johnny just laughed, and continued driving. OK now this really sucked. Not only was I stuck with Johnny. On top of that I wont be able to talk to Dom or anyone in the team, and now not being able to race at all!

"Letty just leave all the racing to me." Johnny said as an after thought.

A few minutes later me and Johnny still hadn't said anything to each other. I looked around and realized that we were just seconds away from the races. As soon as we got there I looked around and I could already see people starring at us.

Johnny parked his car and we both got out. I looked around some more and realized that just about everyone was looking at us now with shocked faces. I could hear people asking what the hell was going on. Why was I with Johnny.

**Dom's POV**

When we got to the races we weren't there for 10 minutes before I heard the roar of a bunch of engines pulling up. I pushed a few of the racer chasers outta my way and then I tried to get a better look at the cars. As the cars got closer I got a good view of the one in front. Johnny Tran's car. Yes! That meant that Letty would be here. Also I could beat Johnny's ass in a race.

I look around and see people moving outta the way so that Johnny and the rest of his crew can park their cars. As Johnny got out I saw Letty walk out to. I got a good look at her and she looked really good tonight. I could also hear the low whispers coming from people around us.

"Man what the hell is that about?" Hector asked as him and Edwin came to stand beside me.

"Yeah, man. Letty and Johnny? That's just not right." Edwin said.

"I will explain everything later to you guys when no one can hear us." I told them. I was willing to tell them, because I knew that I could trust them. I knew that they weren't going to tell everyone what I told them. Just as I finished talking to them Tran walked up to me with Letty following right behind. I looked down and realized that he had his arm wrapped around Letty's waist. It took everything outta me not to remove it for him.

"You know Toretto. I have always won, and I will forever always win. So why don't you just give up already? I got Letty on my side. Why don't you just give in already and just take my deal that I have lined up for you." Everyone was now surrounding us listening to the scene that was unfolding in front of them.

"Johnny just because you have Letty on your side doesn't mean shit, man. She is just being stupid." I said to Johnny. I was expecting Johnny to have some good kind of comeback for me, but before he could answer Letty pushed passed him, and came to stand right in front of me, and she looked pissed off.

"I'm being stupid?! How the hell am I beginning stupid?" She yelled at me. I looked down at her shocked. I didn't think that she would say anything to me. Then that's when I realized it. She was doing this just to make the break up and me cheating seem real. So I decided that I would play along with her.

"Yes you are being stupid. You were the one that disrespected everyone on the team." I yelled back to her. And just like I probably looked she had a surprised face on, but quickly covered it with anger.

"I disrespected you guys?! Dom you were the one that cheated on me!" She yelled out. By this time everyone was already looking at us waiting to see what was going to happen next. Probably waiting for us to start physically fighting, because that's what everyone expected from the two of us.

I was about to say something back to her when Hector came and stood in front of us to stop us from fighting more.

"Alright break it up you two. Leon says that there is a robbery going on right now, and the cops are all over it. So who is racing tonight?"

"I want a one on one against Tran." I told him while handing him my money.

"You want to race me Toretto?" He asked me as if I was joking then laughed.

"Yeah I do. Unless you are to much of a pussy to race against me."

"Oh I will race you. I just hope you know what you have coming your way." He said then turned around to Lance, and got his money then handed it to Hector.

"Alright well if you guys want a one on one you will have to wait, because we got some other people racing first." Hector said then everyone got into their cars, and we all drove down to the street where we raced at.

I parked my car close to the start line, and got out to watch the race. Hector walked over to the sidelines. Then made sure with Leon that the cops were still on the robbery, and then he raised his hands up and then let them drop and the four racers were off. I wasn't really paying attention to the race in front of me. My attention kept wondering over to where Letty and Johnny were standing. They were across the street and they were both leaning against Johnny's car. Johnny had his hands wrapped tight around Letty. I could tell by the look in Letty's eyes that she was trying hard not to pull away from him. I knew that no one would be able to pick up on that, because I was the only one that could read Letty by looking in her eyes. No one else in the team could do that.

I guess she could feel me starring at her, because she looked away from the race, and looked up at me. She smirked a little. Then turned back to the race. I knew that she didn't want anyone catching her looking or even smirking at me at the race, because she knew that it would get back to Johnny somehow.

Finally the race was over some kid won. I had no idea who the hell any of the races were. By the looks of it they were just rich kids that had a lot of money to put into their car, and they knew nothing about racing.

Johnny let go of Letty and turned back to get into his car. He pulled up to the starting line, and I did the same. When I got there I turned on "Fuck You" By Ja Rule, and waited for Hector to start us off. It was finally all clear with the cops, and Hector raised his hands once again and then put them down. Me and Tran both started at the same time. During the whole race we were neck and neck. I knew that it wasn't going to be an easy win, but I knew it would defiantly be a win. As we inched closer and closer to the finish line I waited for Tran to use his shot of nitrous first. Then I would use mine and win.

Just as I determined Johnny hit his nitrous and went flying ahead of me. A smirk landed on my face. To soon. I thought. I quickly hit my nitrous then I went flying straight in front of Tran and over the finish line.

We both turned our cars around and headed back to the start line. When I got out of the car I was swarmed with racer chasers again. I knew that I would have to make it look like I was interested in them since me and Letty were no longer "together".

"Great job, Dom." I heard some girl call out. I turned around and looked at the girl that said it. She was dressed in a short, short skirt that barely covered her ass. Then she was wearing a top that barely covered her boobs. She walked up to me and ran her hands up and down my chest. Then wrapped her hands around my neck.

"So how about you and me leave your after race party early, and you can get to know me better." She said with a smirk. Obviously implying that she wanted sex, but then again what girl at the races didn't.

"How about I take you up on that offer another time. I got stuff to do tonight." I said coming with the first thing off my head. She looked a little disappointed that she wouldn't be getting any from me tonight. Then a smile covered her face.

"Fine. I will be seeing you another time then." She said and then walked off. I shook my head at her and then went to find Hector and get my money before the cops came to bust our party.

"Here you go man. Great race out there. Put Tran in his place. He looks like he's about to kill." Hector said while handing me the cash and then laughing.

"Hey man while I'm talking to you. Instead of having the after race party at my house. You think that we can have it at your house tonight." I asked. Hoping that he would say yes and not ask any questions. Ha fat chance!

"Man what the hell is going on with you and Letty, and you not wanting to have the party at your house?" Hector asked.

"Man you say yes to having the party at your house, and I will explain everything to you and Edwin then. I can't let anyone hear us. So it would be best if we could go in a room or something where no one is at." I explained to him. To hopefully end his questions for now.

"Yeah, man. No problem, but when we get there you have a lot of explaining to do." He said.

"Hey everyone." I yelled out. Immediately everyone's attention was on me. "Tonight we are having the after race party at Hector's house instead of mine." I finished saying. I saw some people nodding. They probably didn't care where the party was at as long as there was a party, hot girls, and alcohol. I was getting ready to walk over to my car when I pasted Letty and Tran. Luckily Tran didn't see me, because then he would start with me again.

Just as I was passing by them I heard Tran talking to Letty. I caught what he said too. He was yelling at her about not winning the race and telling her that they were going to Hector's party. I smirk at the thought of Letty coming. Then I realized that me and Tran wouldn't be able to go to the party and be in the same house without having a fight.

**Letty's POV **

While we were waiting for the big race between Dom and Johnny to start. I stayed by Johnny's side, and he had his arms wrapped around me, and we were leaning on his car. I was scanning the area to see if I could find where Dom went off to. I lost him after we all went down the street to where the races are held.

After a few good minutes of looking around I finally found him. He was on the other side of the road. I noticed that he was also staring at me. So I quickly smiled at him then turned my head. I didn't want anyone to see me staring and smiling at him. Then they would think something was up. Then it would get back to Tran, because some how he always knows everything or will eventually find it out.

I then looked up at Johnny he was talking to some people. I listened closely and they were saying how he could beat Dom, because his car was a lot better than his. I laughed in my head. Yeah right! Tran thinks just because he may have put some new things into his car that he can beat Dom. Ha! Fat chance! Dom was the king, and he was going to stay the king of the streets.

I felt Johnny let go of me. I looked to my right and realized that the race was indeed over, and it was time for Johnny and Dom's big death match.

Johnny pulled me close to him and kissed me, and then walked behind me and got in his car. We all moved away from him so he could get to the start line.

I quietly watched as Hector waited for Leon to give the OK. When he did I watched as both cars went off. The whole race was tied. They were both right next to each other the whole time. I watched as Johnny hit his nitrous to early. I smirked, because I knew that Dom had won the race. My thoughts became true as Dom hit his nitrous and crossed the finish lines seconds before Tran did.

I watched as they both pulled back up to the start line. Dom got out with a huge smile on his race. The second his feet touched the ground a horde of skanks were on him. Just like it was before we got together, and even still when everyone knew we were together. I saw that he stayed with one of them for a few minutes. I was in vain, because he was staying with her so long.

Johnny quickly blocked my view of Dom. I looked up at him and he looked pissed off. He started yelling at me saying that Dom was fucking stupid, and things like that. I kinda just drowned him out. Oh boy. Why do I have the feeling that Dom and Johnny will get into a huge fight here.

Johnny was about to tell me something, but then Hector shouted for everyone's attention. He told us that the after race party would be held at his house. Well that was good that he said that, because Dom and Johnny wont get a chance to fight now. Then Johnny had to look at me and smirked.

"We are going to the party." He told me and grabbed my hand and led me to his car.

Oh shit! I know that there is no way that we can go through this whole night without Dom and Johnny getting into a fight!

**Author Notes: Well there is the end of the 15th**** chapter. So what will happen when Dom, Letty and Tran are at the party?! Will Dom and Johnny get into a fight like Letty thinks they will? Also how do you think Hector and Edwin will react when Dom tells them why Letty is with Tran and not with him anymore? Find all of that out in the next chapter.**

**Also the next chapter will just be them all at the party, and all the drama that unfolds at the party. Well I hope that you guys liked this chapter. I will start writing soon for the next chapter! So it should be up soon. Please review and let me know if you thought it was good or bad. :)**


	16. Party At Hector's

**Summary: This is my take on what happened with Letty and Dom when he got outta Lompoc.**

**Crazy For You**

**Chapter 16- Party At Hector's**

**Dom's POV**

Leon yells out that the cops are coming. So like we do ever night. Everyone runs to get into their cars, and gets in and drives away fast so that they don't get caught by the cops. Before I could get into my car though Vince stopped me.

"Hey, man. Why are we having the party at Hector's house tonight?" Vince asked.

"Because, man, I want to see Letty." I said and then tried to get into my car, but again Vince wouldn't let me.

"No I know that. First how the hell do you even know that she will be there? They might just go straight back to Tran's. And two if she is there Tran will also be there, and you wont get to talk to her at all." Vince said telling me all the things that I already knew.

"Well I heard her and Tran talking. He was yelling at her, and saying that they were going to the party." I told him. Once again trying to get into my car before the cops got here.

"Yeah. Again brings me to my second question. Tran will be there, and again you wont get to talk to Letty." He said.

"Yeah. Vince I'm aware that Tran will be there." I said not fully understanding what he was saying. Then I added on. "I will figure out a way to get to talk to Letty tonight. I can always tell Hector to go up to her and bring her upstairs. So Tran wouldn't follow her up. Oh and I'm going to tell Hector and Edwin what we are doing."

"So. You two will get into a fight there. You really think that you guys can go all night without a fight?! You guys were just about to get into one right here. Also you think that we can trust them to not tell anyone?"

"I will try and stay away from him. I just need to see Letty, and hopefully try and talk to her too. Yes I do think that we can trust Hector and Edwin not to say anything." I told Vince and then got in my car and sped off before Vince could ask me any other questions. I knew that what Vince said was true though. Hell even Letty knew that he was right. I was going to have to stay away from Tran the best that I could.

A few minutes later I pulled up to Hector's house. I saw that there was already a lot of cars surrounding his house. I parked my car across the street, and got up and walked up to Hector's house. As soon as I walked in I saw that Letty and Johnny were on the couch. Johnny had his arm wrapped around Letty's shoulders like he did at the races, and every other time that I see them together.

Vince was definitely right. I wouldn't be able not to go after Tran the whole night. I was about to go over there right now, and I haven't been in the party for five minutes.

**Letty's POV**

Me and Tran pulled up to Hector's house. There weren't that many cars here yet, so that was good we wouldn't have to worry about finding a place to park.

When we walked in the people that were there all turned and looked at us. I saw some people roll their eyes at us. It was probably mostly because of me that they were rolling their eyes. Tran led me and him to a couch, and we sat down. He put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer. A few minutes later the house was filled with people. I looked over just as the front door was opening again. I noticed that Dom had just walked in. I saw him look over in my direction, and he looked at me for a little while then continued walking farther into the house.

God I wish that I could get away from Tran to go over and talk to Dom. I knew though that Johnny would be watching ever move that I made from now on. No matter where I went, and if he let me go out somewhere by myself. I knew that he would have some of his guys watching men, and that I wouldn't be getting any alone time while I was with him.

I continue to watch Dom. I lose him in all the people, but then I finally see him, but when I see him he isn't alone. He has a hell of a lot of sluts on him. I knew that I wasn't supposed to care, but I was getting pissed off. I wanted to go over there and put those girls in their place.

I guess I didn't realize how mad I was, because the next thing I know Tran is asking me what's the matter. I look up at him, and have to think of something to tell him, because I sure as hell can't tell him the true. That I'm pissed off because Dom is dancing with all the racer chasers.

"Nothing's the matter. Don't worry about it. I'm just pissed off that Dom keeps looking at me." I said. I assumed that Johnny was going to let it go, but after I said that he got up and walked up to Dom. He pushed the sluts outta his way, and got into his face. Now that's why they say you never should assume anything.

I could hear Tran yelling at Dom. I could hear him saying that he wanted Dom to stop looking at me. When he did that I saw Dom look at me questioningly, because he knew that it was me that said something to Tran about Dom looking at me. Then his attention was back onto Johnny. I couldn't really hear the rest of the fight. I was to far away, and there were to many people getting in my way.

The next thing I know I hear someone getting punched. I look back over to were Dom and Johnny were, and Johnny just punched Dom. I saw that Dom was about to attack him, but Vince and Leon were both struggling to hold him back.

I saw Johnny smirk, and then he walked back over to me, and I gave him a look.

"What's the matter now?" He asks as if he was annoyed with me.

"I'm not having any fun."

"OK then why don't we leave here, and go back home?" He suggested.

I didn't know what to say to that, so it was a great thing that Hector and Edwin walked up to us at that time.

**Dom's POV**

As I got into the party more I started dancing with random girls. I was really hoping that Letty didn't see me doing this. I know that it would piss her off, but hey it was her and Mia's idea to pretend that we were broken up. So I had to go back to acting like I did when me and her weren't together.

I was dancing with this one girl, and then I feel her being pushed off me. I look up and see that Johnny is standing right in front on my face.

"What the fuck do you want?" I ask him.

"I want you to stop looking at Letty." He yells out. I look back to the couch that Letty and Tran were sitting at, and give Letty a look. Wondering what the hell she said to make him come over to me. Or why she said something to him. I shook the thought outta my head, and then I turned my attention back to Johnny.

"I wasn't fucking looking at her, and I could care less on what she is doing. She is probably just jealous that we aren't together anymore, and she had to settle for your fucking ass." I yelled back to him.

The next thing surprised me. Johnny actually punched me. See Johnny talked a lot of shit, but when he did he always had a gun on him. By the looks of it he didn't have a gun. So I was surprised that he punched me, because he never got into physical fights with just fists.

Since I wasn't expecting him to hit me I stumbled back a little bit. I was about to go and hit him back, but then I feel two arms holding me back. I look behind me and see that it's Vince and Leon. They see to always pull me outta fights.

"Let go of me." I whisper to them.

"No. You can't go after him." Vince whispers back to me. I sigh and then yank my arms away from them, and walk away. They were right. I shouldn't be going after Johnny. I had to talk to Letty late about her getting Tran pissed off and taking it out on me.

I walk into the kitchen to I grab another Corona. As I'm pulled it outta the fridge. Hector and Edwin came up to me.

"Yeah man we are at the party now. So what the fuck is up with Letty and Tran?" Edwin asks. Shit I forgot that I was supposed to tell them about that.

"Both of you do me a favor and go get Letty. Tell her that you want to talk to her alone or something, and then bring her upstairs. We will explain everything then. Oh and make sure that Tran doesn't follow you guys." I said to them and walked upstairs. I walked into the first door that I saw that was opened, and had no one in it. I sat down on the bed in the corner of the room, and just waited for Hector and Edwin to come upstairs with Letty.

**Letty's POV**

"Can we help you guys with anything?" Johnny asked when Hector and Edwin were standing in front of us.

"Yeah we need to talk to Letty alone." Hector said, and he put emphasis on the word alone. I looked up at him weird. Wondering what the hell Hector and Edwin had to tell me. Then I looked back at Tran, and got off the couch before he could say anything to me about not wanting me to go.

Hector, me and Edwin all walked through the kitchen door. Then we walked up the stairs.

"Where are we going?" I ask once we started walking up the stairs, but they both ignore my question and kept walking up the stairs. I roll my eyes, but let it drop, and continue to walk up the stairs with them. When we get to the top of the stairs they both walk into a room that has it's door opened, and the lights off.

Since the lights were off in the room I couldn't see anything.

"OK what the h..?" I ask, but before I finish my sentence Hector turns the light on and I see Dom sitting on the bed.

"OK what the hell is going on with you two?" Hector asks.

"Since we can trust you guys we will tell you, but you can't say shit to anyone." Dom starts off. I go and stand by him.

Both Hector and Edwin agree that they wouldn't tell anyone. Dom then quickly explained the whole story to them. They both looked kinda confused at the end. Probably wondering why the hell we would think of such a stupid plan.

"Wait so you and Letty are still together then?" Hector asked.

"But Letty is pretending to be dating Tran?" Edwin then added on.

"Yes, and it's going to be like this for a while." I said answering them. I figured that I was already up there to long so I decided to tell them that I was going to go back downstairs. "Well I'm going back downstairs now before Tran starts wondering where the hell I went. Or he starts looking for me." I said. Before I leave though since the only other people in the room are Hector and Edwin me and Dom kiss. He wraps his arms around my waist and brings me closer. We deepened the kiss.

"You know you two might want to stop doing that, because if you don't you will be in here forever, and then Tran will defiantly start wondering." Edwin said, and then him and Hector laughed.

"Shut up." I said, after me and Dom stopped kissing, and pointed a finger at each of them. Me and Dom both said goodbye to each other, and they stayed in there a few minutes after I did so no one would see all of us walking out together.

When I walked back downstairs. I went in a search to find Tran. I found him in the exact same spot that I had left him in.

"What the hell did Hector and Edwin want?" He asked when I sat down next to him.

"Nothing to important. You know?" I said. Trying to play it off.

"No I don't. What did he want?" He asked. See that's what really sucked about Tran. He always had to know everything.

"OK fine." I said and then continued. "They brought me upstairs. They wanted to know why I wasn't with Dom anymore, and they also wanted to know why I was with you."

"Oh yeah?" He asked. As if he didn't believe me.

"Yeah."

"OK then. What did you say back to them?" Tran asked. Again not satisfied by my answer.

"Well I told them exactly what happened. That Dom was a jackass. That he cheated on me, and that I gave up on the team since they agreed with him. Then they asked me how I got with you. So I told them that I had no where else to go. Since I didn't want to be anywhere near the team, so I came to you." I said. Thinking of the reason off the top of my head.

I knew if I said that I told Hector that the reason I was with Tran was to get back at Dom. That Johnny would get pissed off and yell at me again, because no one was supposed to know that we were going after Dom, and the team. After I said that Johnny finally dropped it, and moved onto something else.

"So, Letty, you said that you were bored before. Why don't you and me get outta here. We can make our own party at home." He said with a smirk. Oh shit I was in trouble.

**Well there is the end of the 16th**** chapter. I hoped you all liked it! So hmm Johnny wants to bring Letty back home alone with him. What will Letty say to him in the next chapter to get out of it? Also when will Johnny and his team decide that they are going to go after Dom again? Find that out in the next chapter. Well like I said before. I hope that you liked this chapter, and the next chapter will be soon. Please do review. Tell me if it was good or bad. =) **


	17. Tran's Plan

**Summary: This is my take on what happened with Letty and Dom when he got outta Lompoc.**

**Crazy For You**

**Chapter 17- Tran's Plan**

**AN: Well first I just wanted to put a quick AN in the beginning of this chapter. Well anyway like I was saying. This chapter is just going to be a filler type chapter. Not to long, and kinda short. I just wanted to add this chapter in, because I didn't want to add this into the next chapter. I wanted to make them two different chapters. Now onto the chapter.**

**Letty's POV**

Me and Tran both ended up leaving the party at that moment. We didn't wait to tell anyone that we were leaving. We just got up and left the party unannounced. I quickly looked around to find Dom before we left, but I had no luck in finding him. Or anyone else in the team.

The ride back to the house was silent, and it was fast. I could tell that he was eager to get home quickly. As soon as we pulled up to the house he got outta the car, and was over at my side before I could even open the door. He yanked the door open, and grabbed onto my hand, and pulled me outta the car. He ran us both into the now empty house. No one was home since everyone was either at Hector's house, or was somewhere else doing something, and they wouldn't be back for a while. I had a strong feeling that Tran told everyone in the house to leave for a while, and not come back. So that we could have alone time together. Now since everyone was out me and Tran would be left home alone for a while then.

Just then Tran grabbed my hand and he led me up to his, or now our as he calls it, room. As we got into his room he slammed his door closed, and then positioned me against the door. He then started kissing me. He stuck his tongue right into my mouth, and pulled me tight up against him. I could tell that he was not one for foreplay, because he grabbed onto my shirt that I was wearing, and was trying to pull it up over my head right away. It was probably the lack of sex that he hasn't have that made him want to get straight to having sex. So he wanted to make this quick so that we wouldn't get interrupted. He then quickly pulled away from my lips and started biting on my neck. I knew that tomorrow I would probably have marks all over my neck from him kissing me as hard as he was.

The whole time that he was kissing me I was thinking about how disgusting it was to be kissing him and also having him touch me in all the places that he was, and how he kissed nothing like Dom did. How much better Dom was at kissing, and how amazing it felt to be with Dom. Yeah I felt none of that when I was with Tran.

I knew that I had to think of a way to distract him without it seeming to obvious that I didn't want to have sex with him. We pulled away from the door slowly, and he started leading me over in the direction off "our" bed. I really hated being in that bed at night with him, but actually having to physically sleep with him in it was something that I really didn't want to do. Oh shit! I had to come up with something right now to stop him, and I had to think of it fast.

Just then I got an idea in my head that I had a pretty good feeling that it would work out, and would give us enough time to talk about it so that some people that lived in the house would come home from the party.

I pulled away from him, and quickly moved a little bit away from him. He looked at me questioningly. Wondering why I stopped. Then leaned in again I tried to kiss me again.

"Johnny this has been on my mind for a while now. I wanted to know what you and everyone had planned out for when we go after Dom, and the team." I said and pulling away from his kiss.

He smirked, and stopped trying to kiss me. See I knew that this would work out for me.

"Well we had this whole big thing planned out for Dom. We've had this planned out for a while too. So it should work out without flaws." He said his smirk growing slowly into a smile.

"OK tell me what it is then I want to know so I an get apart of it too." I said, and smiled at him. Well I was going to win in two ways tonight. I wouldn't have to have sex with Johnny being the first way, and the second being I would get to find out what they had planned for Dom and the team. So that hopefully I would be able to warn Dom and them before Tran goes after them. Or come up with a way to get in the way of them hurting the team.

"We are going to set Dom up." Johnny said then looked at me again to see what I thought of it.

"What do you mean by set him up?" I asked curiously.

"Alright well there is this guy that I know. We are going to make him go to their garage, and he is going to ask to talk to Dom in private. He is going to tell him that he has an easy way for them to make money. Since well Dom would love to get more money for all their cars." Johnny explained, and then I interrupted.

"Yeah, and plus they need more money to pay for bills, and stuff like that." I said letting that fact slip out.

"Oh really? So then Dom should really jump at this deal if they need money that bad." Johnny said and then his smile widened. Damn I had to let that slip.

"OK so what exactly is this deal that you have planned out for him?" I asked still not understanding what was so great about his plan, and how Dom would be getting easy money by doing it.

"Well then the guy is going to tell Dom that there is this truck that has a lot of electronics, and crap on it. That they can take out the driver. Then get someone in the truck, and drive it to a warehouse. Then the guy would take care of all the stuff that was in the truck, and then get their money to them." Johnny said finishing explaining. Oh shit. The same words went back into my head for the third time that night. Johnny was going to try and get Dom and the team to do heists. Shit there was nothing that I could do to get to Dom and the team, and let them now what was going to happen. It wasn't like Johnny was planning on attacking them, or something along those lines. That I could just get in the way, and stop them from doing it. They were just having some guy go to the team, and sell this idea to Dom. If this guy used the right words with Dom then I know that he might have a good chance of getting Dom to say yes to doing heists.

I just realized though. That Dom wouldn't be stupid enough to say yes to some guy that he didn't know who he was especially if it had to do with stealing from a truck. Dom was never one to trust just anyone. He had a very hard time trusting people. He was like that when we first met Leon and Jesse. I could tell that he didn't really trust them, but when we all got to know them better he become fine with them, and let them into the team.

And the thing that sucked was if Dom did something stupid like actually saying yes to this guy. I would have to wait till tomorrow and see what happened when the guy came back, and tells Tran what Dom said. If the guy comes back and says that Dom said yes. I would have to find a way to call the team and tell them that's what Johnny's plan was. I knew that doing that would be hard, and damn near impossible. Since I had one of Tran's guys on my ass every five seconds. That's why I was really hoping that Dom would say no when the guy came to the garage.

"Then after Dom and the rest of them do the heists after a while. We will start off by giving him the money. Then we know that the cops will eventually catch on to them. They will all go to prison for that, and Dom will be pissed off. Since you know that he had said that he doesn't want to go back to that hell hole." Johnny said finishing explaining the whole plan.

Damn it. They really thought this whole plan out well. If Dom does say yes to it. Then Johnny is right the cops will catch on to them, and realize who is stealing from the trucks. Maybe they will be fine at first, but then after a while something will happen and the cops will be ready for them. Be waiting in the truck for them to arrest them there on the spot. So then Dom would be going back to Lompoc, and as Tran just said. Dom hated being in Lompoc the first time. Like Dom also said he would die before he went back there.

**AN: Well there is the end of the 17th**** chapter. Again like I said this chapter was just to act as a filler chapter. So it wasn't meant to be very long at all. Don't worry a lot more will happen in these next few chapters. So will Letty be able to get to the team and tell them not to take the deal? Hell will Dom take the deal to pull off the heists? Will Dom trust this guy enough to say yes to him? All of that will be answered in the next chapter. I hope that you all liked this chapter. Please do review, and tell me what you thought of it. Was it good or bad? I will start writing soon so I can get the next chapter up soon. Since this one was so short! =)**


	18. He's Doing what!

**Summary: This is my take on what happened with Letty and Dom when he got outta Lompoc.**

**Crazy For You**

**Chapter 18- He's Doing What?!**

**No One's POV**

Everyone from the team, minus Letty, was in the garage working again. Mia was going over the paperwork for the garage, store and for our house bills. Vince, Leon and Jesse were all working on some of the cars that people brought in a few days ago. While Dom was in the back room thinking.

The guy that Tran had sent had just walked into the garage. He looked around quickly for Dom. When he hadn't seen him he continued to walk farther into the garage.

Vince is the first one that sees the guy. He stops what he was working on, and goes over to the guy to see what he wanted.

"Can I help you with something?" Vince asked the guy when he saw that he was looking around.

"Yes you can. Is Dom here?"

"Um yea. What do you need with Dom?" Vince asked probably to protect Dom, because he didn't like people that he didn't know talk to Dom. Yes Vince did know that Dom could probably take on just about any guy that would come after him, but Vince still watched his back.

"I want to speak with him alone if you don't mind." The guy says rudely.

"Um yeah. I will go get him then." Vince said, and hesitantly goes back to get Dom.

**Dom's POV**

Everyone in the team is now working on something in the garage. While I'm sitting in the back room thinking again. Ever since we got back from that party at Hector's. I've been missing Letty like crazy, and also it's been pissing me off that I saw her and Tran leave the party early. And when they left they weren't with anyone else on Tran's team. So I don't know what they did when they left. I was just praying to god that they didn't have sex. I know that I'm supposed to act as if this doesn't bother me, but in reality it's driving me crazy. I know that this is the only other plan that we have to get Tran off our backs, but still just the thought of him getting to touch her all the time. It still gets to me a lot. Just then the door opened. I turned around to see who it was, and I see Vince walking it. He looked liked he just saw a ghost or something.

"What's up V?"

"Yeah, Dom there is some guy out here. He says that he wants to talk to you alone about something. Vince said. I could tell by the way he was talking that he didn't think that this guy was good news.

"What does he want? And who is he?" I asked Vince curiously. Not knowing who the hell this guy was, or what he even wanted me for.

"I don't know what he wants, man. I asked him that, and he said that he wanted to talk to you alone, and then asked me if that was a problem."

"Alright send him in then."

When the guy walked in I got a good look at him. He was a little shorter than I was. He looked like he was probably somewhere close to my age. He had short black hair, and he was Mexican. Any girl would say that he was attractive if they saw him.

"Hey, man. Is there something that I could help you with? And why I'm at it. Who are you?" I asked him after I closed the door.

"Yes there is something that you could help me out with, and my name is Juan."

"OK then. What is it that I can help you with?"

"Alright well I have seen you, and your team at the races all the time. I see how everyone there either loves you or hates you, and I also see just how good you are at racing. So I wanted to come here and tell you that I have a great opportunity for you guys."

"I've never seen you at the races before. Do you ever race? And what kinda opportunity do you have?" I asked interrupting him.

"No. I just go to watch them. My car isn't ready to handle the races just yet. And this is a big opportunity so I would like you to listen to the whole thing before you answer." He explained. That's what most people do tell you when they have a feeling that you will say no to them.

I just nodded my head to him, and he continued talking. I was really anxious to see what the deal was, and why he wanted me to do it.

"Alright well I know of these trucks that have a lot of valuable electronic merchandise on them. I need a few people to go out there, and get one person on the truck. Then take out the driver. Then you will drive the truck back to a warehouse, and I will take care of sell all the stuff, and then I will make sure that you and your team will get their money worth." He finished explaining.

When he first started to tell me about it. I thought that this guy was crazy. Just because he watched us at the races didn't mean that he knew us. For all he knew we could just screw the whole thing up for him, and get ourselves caught. That then got me thinking of the next bad thing. If I did say yes and we did this heist. What would happen if something were to go wrong, and the cops got on to us. Everyone knew that I wasn't going back to Lompoc again. I would die before I went back.

I knew that Juan could tell that I was thinking hard about it, because after a few minutes of silence he finally spoke up.

"What is making you not want to do it?" He asked as if this was no big thing. Like people did this all the time.

"Well maybe the fact that someone could get killed while doing this. Or that the police could catch on to us, and arrest us for this." I yelled out to him.

"Well I can tell you this. That you guys will be fine. The guys driving the trucks wont even suspect that anything will happen. The roads will be clear at that time of day. So that will make it easier for you guys to get on the truck, and drive it with out any witnesses."

That's how the next hour was pretty much spent. I would tell him a reason why I didn't want to do these heists. Then he would tell me something that would ease my mind.

"So what do you say Dom? Will you do this for me? The money is great."

"Well let me tell you this, Juan. I will think about it, and ask my team what they think about this. And get back to you." After we had been talking for such a long time. I was leaning towards saying yes to doing the heists. I just didn't know how the team would react to this. I had a pretty good idea that Mia would hate everything about this idea, and tell me that it's a bad idea, and I would be out of my mind if I said yes to doing this.

"Alright that sounds good Dom. I do hope that you will say yes. It will work out great for you. Here is my number. When you finally decide what you want to do call me, and let me know." He said while handing me a card with a number written on it. I still didn't understand why this guy picked me out of everyone, and also why he wanted me to do this so badly. I mean come on he could get any guy to do this.

**Letty's POV**

Me and Tran were working yet again at the garage again. There wasn't many people working today either. A little bit over an hour ago Tran sent Juan to go talk to Dom. I was anxiously awaiting for him to get back. I wanted to see what Dom had said. Just as the thought escaped my mind Juan walked into the garage. I took that time to take a break, and get a beer.

"So what did Dominic say?" Tran asked when he noticed that Juan was now in the garage.

"Well Dom bought it. He looked like he wanted to say yes to it. He just said that he would have to ask the team first, and then he would get back to me."

I couldn't believe my ears. Dom bought it, and was thinking about saying yes! After Juan said that I kinda chocked on the beer, and practically spit some of it out. Tran and Juan both turned their heads, and looked at me to see what was going on.

"What's the matter?" Johnny asks looking at me weird.

"Yeah um. Nothings the matter. I just didn't think that Dom would have bought it that easily. I mean come on it's Dom that we are talking about. He has this whole trust thing going on. Doesn't really trust anyone unless he is close to them." I explained to them. Obviously they bought what I said, or just didn't care, because they both just shock their heads, and walked away to talk about what else Dom had said. Before Tran and Juan got into Tran's office I shouted out to Tran.

"Hey Johnny." I yelled out. He turned around, and looked at me and waited for me to continue talking.

"I'm going out for a little bit. I will meet you at the house later." I said. Tran just nodded his head, and said OK, and then walked back into the back office. I guess he just wanted to hear more about what was going on with Dom. Then actually care what I was doing at this time.

I decided that since Tran wasn't with me, and I didn't see anyone pull outta Tran's garage to follow me that I would be safe to get to a pay phone, and call the fort and tell them not to take the deal to do the heists.

I continued on down the streets. Going up and down each one. Looking carefully for a pay phone. It took me about 5 minutes, but then I finally found one. The pay phone was about 15 minutes away from Tran's house.

I parked my car, and then I was about to get out when I looked up into my mirror. I noticed the car right away. One of Tran's guys did follow me. They were a couple cars behind me, but I could still see them clearly. They were obviously not very good at hiding themselves. I looked around, and noticed that their were no stores that I could walk in to make it look like I came here for something. So instead I just started my car up again, and pulled out of the parking space, and continued on down the street.

While I was driving I tried my best to lose them, so that I could get to a pay phone today, and call Dom. Just my luck there weren't many cars out right now. I signed loudly. I knew that if I just went straight back to Tran's house that they would wonder why I went out in the first place. So I drove my car around for a little bit until I found a McDonalds. I got out and went in to get something to eat. When I was finished eating I just wasted time in their. I was about to ask if they had a pay phone when I saw Tran's guy walk in. I rolled my eyes and I left the place. I decided that I wasn't going to get rid of them today. So I got back into my car, and headed back to Tran's house.

I park my car on the side of the road, and get out. I head up into the house. Before I do so I put my head back in my car to make it look like I'm looking for something. I wait for a few minutes, and then finally the guys that Tran had follow me pulled up to the house. They both got outta the car, and turned and glanced over at me. Then walked back into the house. I rolled my eyes, and slammed my car door shut.

I walked into the house, and up the stairs to Johnny and my room. I sat on the bed for a while, and just thought. I can't believe that I was stupid enough to leave my cell phone at the fort. I was thinking of brining it. Then I remembered that I left it in Dom's room the first night that I came here. That damn thing could have been really helpful right about now.

I quietly cursed to myself. Then I started thinking on how I could get Dom not to take this deal. The only way that I could call them is if I got a moment alone, and quickly got to a pay phone, and called them. Or if I snuck out in the middle of the night after everyone was in a deep sleep. Then I could get to a pay phone. Hmm that idea could just work.

Wait no it couldn't. I just realized that Johnny probably has guys working on different "shifts" to watch out for me. When everyone falls asleep tonight I'm going to go look outside, and see if I see any of his guys waiting in their cars for me. And if he doesn't then I'm going to try and sneak out, and get to a phone.

If he does then I really don't know when I could call Dom. Since I don't have my cell phone, and Johnny's phone is out of the question. Really I'm screwed.

I decided to give up and go downstairs. I found something to eat, and I ate at the table alone. When I'm done I just sit at the table thinking about all the shit I got myself into. It would make my job so much easier if Dom just said no to the deal. Then I wouldn't have to worry about going out, and trying to call him. Then getting caught by one of Tran's guys, or Tran himself.

A few hours had passed. I hear the front door open, and then slam shut. Just then Johnny and Juan walked in. They both looked happy. I guess that they were happy about Dom saying that he would think about saying yes to the deal. Boy was I wrong.

"Hey we got good news." Johnny said when he realized that I was in the kitchen.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" I ask curiously. Hoping that the good news he was talking about. Wasn't the same news that I wished wouldn't come true.

"While we were at the garage. Dom called us. He said that he thought everything over, and he talked to the team and everything like that. Then he said that he would do it!" Johnny exclaimed.

Oh shit. Was I screwed!

**Dom's POV**

"So what the hell did that guy want?" Vince asked once Juan left.

"Yeah who was he anyway?" Jesse then asked.

"He told me that he had a deal that he wanted me to take, and I'm thinking of taking it."

"Alright what is the deal then?" Leon asked before I could finish talking.

"He told me that he has a very easy way for us to make money, and since we really need it to pay for the bills and everything else I saw we take." I told them, and continued talking. "Well he said that there are these trucks that have a lot of electronics on them. He said that we need all of you to help with this. All we do is get to the truck, and then someone gets on the truck, and then takes out the driver." Before I could finish explaining I could see that Mia was about to interrupt me. So I put my hand up to her mouth to stop her from saying anything. "Then whoever gets on the truck will drive the truck out to his warehouse, and then he will take care of everything after that. He will sell the stuff, and then get us our money. So what do you guys think of it?" I asked.

"No Dom. I don't think that this is a good idea at all this is too dangerous. You guys could seriously get hurt while you are getting on the truck. Or hell even worse the cops could catch on to what you guys are doing. Then Dom you could go back to Lompoc again!" Mia yelled out. I knew that she was going to be the one that had the biggest problem with us doing this.

"Mia calm down. That wont happy. What do you guys think of it?" I asked looking from Vince to Jesse to Leon. They all said that they were up for anything. That they would be behind me with whatever I wanted to do.

"Could so you all will do it then. Then when Letty gets back from Tran's then she can also help us out with it." I said. Completely forgetting at that moment that Tran was still out to get us, and that it was him that set this up.

"Dom I'm still not sure that you should be doing this." Mia stated.

"Mia don't worry about us. We will all be fine, and we will be careful when we go out there." Vince said reassuring her.

"Yeah, Mia. If we do this then we would be making a lot more money. So that will help us pay for stuff, and you are the one that knows best that we are having money problems right now." I told her, and that all was true. We weren't doing so hot in the money area. I think we just took all the money that we got from the garage, and the store then we blew it all on our cars. That's why we were really far behind on our bills.

"Fine. I still don't like this whole idea, but do what you guys have to do to get money, but please be careful when you guys are doing this. I don't want to have to open the door and see a cop on the other side, and having him tell me that one of you guys are in the hospital. Or that one of you guys had died from it. Or hell you guys are in prison cause you got caught." Mia said lecturing us.

"Mia we will stop worrying about this so much." Vince said.

"So this is settled then. I will call Juan back, and tell him that we will take the deal." I said to them, and walked back into the back office to get on the phone. I looked done at the card, and dialed the number. On the third ring Juan picked the phone up.

"Hello?"

"Yeah. Hey Juan it's Dom."

"Oh Dom I was hoping that would call. So I take it that you thought over the offer?"

"Yeah I did. I was calling to tell you that I just finished talking to me team about it. They told me that they were all up for doing it. So our answer is yes."

"Alright that's good. I will be finding out more news on when the first heist will be. I will call you back then." Juan said. He then asked for our home number, and the number to the garage. I gave him both numbers, and then I gave him my cell phone number. Everything was in place. Now all I had to do was wait until he called us back, and told when we would be doing the first heist.

**AN: Well there is the end of the 18th**** chapter. I hope you guys liked it. So Dom said yes that he would take the deal, and do the heists. Will he figure out that it's Tran that is setting him up? Will Letty be able to get a hold of anyone on the team to warn them not to take the deal? Find that out in the next chapter. **

**Also I wanted to quickly saw that this chapter would have been up a lot quicker, but at the moment I'm really sick. So I haven't been able to really write. I'm still sick now, but I really wanted to get a chapter up before I went a long time without updating it.**

**Alright well hopefully I will start to feel better soon so that I can start writing faster, and get chapters up faster. Well I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please do review, and tell me what you thought. Was it good or bad?**


	19. Finally

**Summary: This is my take on what happened with Letty and Dom when he got outta Lompoc.**

**Crazy For You**

**Chapter 19- Finally**

**Letty's POV**

The next day me and Johnny are laying in "our" room, in bed. I've still been good at avoiding having sex with him. I was going to have to start coming up with better excuses to stop us from having sex, because he would start wondering soon why I was holding out on him.

I then started thinking about how Dom said that he would do the heists. I couldn't believe how stupid he could be sometimes. I mean really. Why does Dom even trust this guy!? Dom doesn't really trust anyone. Before he went to Lompoc he had problems trusting people. Then after he came back he was even worse with trusting people.

"Hey Johnny."

"Yeah?"

"You know how Dom and his team are going to be doing the heists. Are you going to let them keep the money?" I asked curiously. He turned his head looking down at me, and gave me a weird look. Probably wondering why the hell I even cared if they got money or not.

"Yeah I was planning on it. They wont be getting it for long though."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I said having no idea what he meant by that.

"Letty don't you see? After a while the cops are going to catch onto what they are doing. Then they will come and arrest them. They will all be thrown into Lompoc. Dom will be pissed off, because he doesn't want to go back there. Then him and his team are outta our way." Johnny explained.

Shit that was going to happen if they did this. I figured that now would be the best time for me to get outta the house.

"Hey Johnny. I'm going to head out to the store really quick." I tell him, and then get up. I hurry up and walk down the stairs before Johnny could stop me. Or ask me where I was going. On my way down the hall I passed Michelle.

"What are you doing?" Michelle asked. I guess she didn't trust me either. I knew that she defiantly wouldn't. Since a few years ago I kicked her ass for starting shit with me.

"I'm going to be right back." I said giving her as little information as possible. I didn't need her telling one of Johnny's guys that I was going out somewhere.

Michelle then stepped closer to me, and whispered.

"You better not try and do anything funny while you are here." She said trying to act as if she was tough or some shit like that.

"Don't worry I would never even think about doing something like that. I'm being loyal to your brother." I said lying through my teeth.

"Good. That's what I wanted to here." She said, and looked at me one last time. Then turned around, and continued walking down the hall. Then she turned around, and walked back over to me.

"Oh, and if you know what's good for you stay away from me. I hate you, and you hate. But for some reason my brother likes you. So I wont try and kill you in your sleep." With that she turned around again, and continued walking down the hall.

I roll my eyes at her, and then quietly whispered dumb ass. Like she would be able to even hurt me. I then turned in the other direction, of Michelle, and walked out the door.

As I got into my car I decided that I was going to drive around a little bit, and check to see if any of Tran's guys were following me. I rode around for 10 minutes, and then got out and went into a few stores. I was waiting for one of Tran's guys to walk in. After about 30 minutes of doing that there was no sign of Tran's guys. So I decided that I would go to a pay phone.

As I saw a pay phone I started thinking. I didn't want any of Tran's guys to be hidden somewhere, and still watching me without me knowing. So I went on pasted the pay phone, and stopped my car in front of some random store.

As I walked in I walked straight to the guy at the counter. He was an average height guy. With short, dark brown hair. An normal girl would think that he was hot, and be drooling over him.

"Hey, can I help you?" He said, and then looked me up, and down.

"Yeah. Do you guys have a phone here?" I asked wanting to badly punch him for being an arrogant ass.

"Is that all I can help you with?" He asked and looked at me as if suggesting that I should have sex with him.

"Yeah. That's it. Now do you guys have a phone or not?" I asked impatiently.

"You know I get off work in a few hours. Why don't you wait here for me. Then I can take you out somewhere, or we can go back to my place." He said. While having a conversation with my boobs.

"Listen. I'm not going to wait for you to get off. I'm with someone already. Even if I wasn't I wouldn't even think of going out with you. So I'm not in the fucking mood to hear you talking all this shit to me. So just answer my damn question already. And another thing my eyes are up here!" I yelled out at him. The guy just looked at me, and looked slightly embarrassed. Then finally answered me.

"Yeah we do. It's in the back. Come on I'll show you to it." He said then he walked out from behind the counter, and lead me into the back where there were two phones side by side.

I roll my eyes as he gives me some money to use the phone, even though I yelled at him before. I shock my head as he walked out, and then put the money into the phone and dialed the number that I knew by heart. I tap my foot impatiently as I wait for someone to hear the phone. I was starting to doubt that anyone would pick up, but then finally Leon answered the phone.

"Hello?" He asked when he picked up.

"Hey, Leon. I can't talk long, but is Dom home?" I asked.

"Letty? Why the hell are you calling here? And no Dom's not here. What's the matter?" Leon asked concerned.

"I'm at some store, and OK I need you to tell Dom this right away. Johnny Tran se." Before I could finish my sentence a unexpected voice made me jump.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Shit." I whispered out, and then quickly hung up the phone on Leon.

**Dom's POV**

Today we all decided that we were going to close up early, and go home and have a barbeque. Mia was just finishing up on some paper work. While me, Vince and Jesse were closing everything up. Leon had took today off. There wasn't much work to be done so it didn't really matter if he was here or not.

After Mia was finished, and everything was closed up. We all get in our cars, and speed down the road back to the house. As we walk into the house I hear Leon talking.

"Letty? Hello Letty are you there?" He asked. Then I hear him slam the phone down. And yell out "Shit".

"Leon what did Letty have to say? And is she alright?" I ask, worried, as everyone walks into the kitchen to see what Leon had to say.

"Letty just called. She said that she was at a store or something using the phone. She was telling me something about Johnny then I heard her say shit. Then she hung up."

"What do you think she had to say? Did she sound freaked out. What if Johnny did something to her! She didn't say anything else? What happens if Tran heard her on the phone, and is going after her now?!" I yelled out worried.

"Dom calm down." Mia said as she put her hand on my arm.

"Yeah, man. You have to calm down. For all you know Letty is fine." Vince said as he grabbed my arm, and pushed me down into the seat.

"Yeah how do you know that. For all we know Tran is after her now, and no one can help her. See this is why I said this was a bad idea that you guys had." I say as I stand back up. I walk over to where Leon was standing.

"You are sure she didn't say anything else?" I ask questing him.

"No. All she got out was Johnny Tran. Then I heard some voices in the background. Then she said shit. Then hung up."

"Shit. We have to go over there. I can't let him hurt her. I will fucking kill him if he touches her."

"Dom she was at a store. If we go over to Tran's house it will be a waste of time. Whoever was in the background wouldn't take her back to Tran's house right away. They would question her first. Then take her back later." Vince said trying to help, but he wasn't being helpful at all. As he continued to talk it just got me more worried.

"Dom stop worrying. In a few hours when it gets dark out we will head over to Tran's house, and look inside his house, and see if Letty is alright." Vince said.

"Yeah, man. I'm sure that she is alright. She can take care of herself. You of all people should already know that." Leon says trying to reassure me that everything would be OK.

"Why don't we get Edwin, and Hector over here. Tell them to go over to Tran's garage, and ask for Letty. If Letty's there they can ask her what she had to say, and see if she's OK." Jesse suggested.

"Yeah. I'll call them now." Leon said as he got back on the phone, and called them up.

A few minutes later we hear the roar of two engines. Then Hector, and Edwin walk in, and join us in the kitchen.

"Alright so what is it that we can help you with?" Hector asks as him and Edwin sit down.

"OK well Letty called us today on a phone at some store. She was trying to tell us something about Johnny, and then I heard some voices in the background. She says shit then hands up immediately." Leon said explaining the whole story to them.

"We want you guys to go over to Tran's garage. Look around for Letty. Or ask someone if she is there. If she walks out tell her that we sent you, and that you want to know what she was trying to tell us." I explained to them.

"OK what if she isn't there?" Hector asked.

"Yeah, and what if Johnny and Lance are there and they ask why we are there?"

"We already thought of that. If she isn't there then we are going to sneak in Johnny's house later tonight, and try and talk to her then. To see if she is OK, and also what she had to say." Vince explained.

"If Johnny and Lance are there then tell them that Letty called you guys then hung up. Say that she was asking when the next race was going to be." I told them. I knew that Letty would probably say that she was talking to Edwin or Hector, because she couldn't tell Johnny the truth that she called the fort. So the only other people that she is really close with is Hector, and Edwin.

"Alright when do you want us to go there?" Edwin asked. I was glad that they were going to do this for us. I knew that they would, because we were tight with each other.

"Right now." I told them. They both nodded their heads, and they got up headed outside.

Before they left Hector turned and started talking again.

"Dom, man, you gotta calm down. I'm sure that Letty will be alright. That crazy Latina would fight off anyone that tried to hurt her." With that he walked outta the kitchen, and then back outside. I knew that he was right. I should really stop worrying so much, but the same thought keeps coming into my head. That Johnny, and his guys are doing something bad to her.

Again we hear the roar of two engines starting and then we hear Hector and Edwin pull away in their cars.

I was anxious for them to get back. I had a bad feeling that something bad was going to happen to Letty. Then again I was kinda hoping that Letty wasn't there, or that Johnny wouldn't let her talk to Hector and Edwin.

I wanted to go to Tran's house with the guys later, so that I could talk to her again. It's been a long time since I got to actually talk to her. Without having to pretend to be fighting. The only time that I have gotten to talk to her. Was at briefly at the party. So not being able to talk, and see her daily was killing me.

**AN: Well there is the end of the 19th**** chapter. So Letty finally got to call the team. To bad she was cut off, and couldn't tell Leon not to do the heists. So who was the voice at the end? I'm pretty sure that everyone has an idea of who it is. Oh and is Letty going to be fine. If so will Letty be at Tran's garage when Hector and Edwin go there? Or will she be there to tell them about Johnny's Plan? Find all that out in the next chapter.**

**Well I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. Was it good or bad?**


	20. Important Author Notes

**Author Notes: I just wanted to write this quick author note. I just went to the doctors yesterday, because I had a horrible cough and a horrible headache. The doctor came back and said that I mostly likely have swine flu. So I'm outta school this whole week being sick. So I wont have an update on my fan fiction until probably this weekend. Maybe not even until Tuesday. Sorry for the delay on uploading. As soon as I'm feeling better I will edit up the 20th chapter. Then upload it.**


	21. We Are On To You!

**Summary: This is my take on what happened with Letty and Dom when he got outta Lompoc.**

**Crazy For You**

**Chapter 20- We Are On To You**

**Letty's POV**

I turned around to see who the unfamiliar voice belonged to. I turned to see that it was two guys that were with Tran. One of them was tall, and he was muscular. He had short black hair. The other one was shorter. He was a little less muscular, and he had brown hair. I'm pretty sure that their names were Niko and Alex. I had seen them around that garage every once and a while. Mostly I saw them hanging around the house. All they did was talk bullshit on all the other races. How they all sucked. Even though they have never raced before in their life, and they don't know much about cars.

"What do you guys want?" I asked rudely.

"Who did you just call?" the taller one, that I assumed was named Niko asked me, completely ignoring my question.

"If you most know. I just called Hector. I had to ask him when the next race was going to be." I said completely coming up with the lie off the top of my head.

"You do know that there is a phone back at the house, right?" The smaller one said. That I also thought was named

"Yeah why not just use that one?" Niko asked me.

"I didn't know where it was." I say lamely. Then walk past them. As I walked outta the store they came running after me.

"You know we are onto you." Niko said.

"Obviously you aren't. 'Cuz I'm not up to anything."

"Next time that you need to use the phone. You can use the phone that is at the house. If you don't know where it is then go and ask someone. You shouldn't even be needing to use the phone anyway. Also don't be going around everywhere looking in stores for a phone to use. OK?" Niko yelled at me. Obviously he was the loud mouth of the pair.

"Don't worry about it. I will use the house phone from now on." I tell him. Then continue walking, and get into my car. I start it up and race down the street back to Tran's garage. I really don't know if they followed me back or not, and really I didn't care. When I get to the garage I get out and walk in. The second I walk in Tran turns his head and sees me.

"Where did you go?"

"I went out to a store to use the phone." I answered back. He looks at me, and I can tell that he is about to ask me something when out of nowhere his eyes get big. I look behind me to see that Hector and Edwin had just walked in.

"What the hell do you want?" Tran yells out. AS he yells everyone in the garage stops what they are doing, and gets up to see who the intruders were.

"We came here to talk to Letty. We were talking to her earlier about the races, and she hung up before we could finish talking. So we wanted to talk to her about if she as coming or not." Hector explained. Not letting his eyes off Tran's.

I looked up at Hector and Edwin in shock. I had no idea how they knew that I used that excuse with Tran.

I hadn't realized that Hector, Edwin and Johnny were all looking at me now.

"Oh, um. Yeah. Sorry about that" I turned and looked at Johnny. "Are we going to the races tonight?"

"Yeah we are going, but I'm not racing tonight. Now leave." Johnny answers. Then gives Hector and Edwin a death glare and walks back into the back room. Hector and Edwin don't listen to him and they stay.

"What the hell are you guys really doing here? And how did you know that I said that?"

"What are you talking about?" Knew about what?" Edwin asks confused.

"When Johnny's guys caught me at the store before. They asked me who I was calling. So I told them that I called you guys about the races."

"Well Dom called us over before. He told us the whole story about how you hung up with Leon. So he told us to use that lie." Hector explained to me.

"Yeah Leon and Dom both wanted to know what you had to tell Dom about Tran." Edwin says.

Just as I'm about to answer them. Johnny and Lance walk out. Lance was the first one that saw them.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Lance yells just like Johnny had when he first say them.

"What are you guys still doing here? I told you guys to leave before. So get the fuck out." Johnny screams bloody murder to them. I knew that, that wouldn't go well with Edwin or Hector.

Just as I thought. Edwin walks up to Johnny. With his fists clenched. He was just about to hit Johnny when both Johnny and Lance pull out guns on them. Johnny points his gun at Edwin. Then Lance points his gun at Hector. I knew that Johnny or Lance would shoot them if they gave them a reason to. Since Edwin was such a smartass I knew that he would say some sarcastic remark to one of them to get them pissed off. So I ran up in front of Edwin, and yelled at Johnny to stop it. I then used all my strength to pull the gun down.

Johnny again yelled some more threats out to them. While Lance still had his gun pointed at Hector. I yelled back at Johnny to tell him to knock it off.

"Then tell them to get outta here." He said while staring down Edwin. I turned away from Johnny to look at them.

"Guys just go. I will talk to you guys later." I figured that the only way to get Johnny and Lance to leave them alone was to tell them to leave. I really did want to tell them about Tran's plan. If I knew Dom right he would be freaking out about now. Worrying if I was alright. Throwing all kinds of death threats around.

Hector and Edwin just looked at me then back at Johnny and Lance. Then they walked back outta the garage. As soon as they left Johnny got a good grip on my arm, and pulled me into the back.

**Dom's POV**

Everyone was impatiently awaiting Hector and Edwin's arrival. I couldn't take it anymore.

"You know maybe them taking a long time is a good thing." Leon suggested.

"Yeah, man. Johnny might not be at the garage. Letty might be telling them what happened." Vince through out there. I knew that they were just trying to make some stuff up to make me less nervous, but really it wasn't working. I couldn't stop thinking about Letty. My thoughts got interrupted by the familiar sound of Hector and Edwin's cars. I jumped up outta my seat, and ran straight towards the door. I was acting as if I was a kid, and I was waiting for my dad to return home from a long days work.

"Did you get to talk to her? Is she alright? What did she say? " I asked bombarding them with a ton of questions as they walked in the door.

"Yeah we got to talk to her. And yes she is alright." Hector answered as we all walked into the lounge.

"OK what did she have to say then?" I asked.

"Well you see we kinda didn't get to talk to get for long." Edwin explained.

"Why not? What happened when you went there?" Vince asked curiously.

"Well when we got there Johnny and Letty were working on a car. Then Tran saw us and asked why we were there. So we told him the lie that you came up with. Then he walked into the back room. That left us alone with Letty. She then asked us what we were doing there, and how did we know. So we had no idea what she was talking about so we asked her how we knew about what. A partly you and Letty must know each other to damn well. Or you guys share a brain, because Letty used the exact excuse that you told us to tell." Hector said sounding amazed by the fact that me and Letty thought of the same thing.

"OK then who did she use that excuse on?" Leon asked.

"Well she said after she got off the phone with you that two of Tran's guys were standing behind her, and they asked her why she was there, and why she hadn't used there phone. All that stuff. She told us that she made the excuse that she didn't know where the phone was, and that she had to call us to see when the next race was going to be." Hector said finishing were Edwin left off at.

"Then what did she say?" I asked getting even more impatient. I wanted to know all the news, and I wanted to know now.

"Well then we asked her what she had to tell you. That's when Johnny and Lance come outta the back room. They are both yelling at us. Asking us why the fuck we were there. All that kinda shit. And dumb ass over here thought it would have been a good idea to start shit with Tran to piss him off. So of course both Johnny and Lance pulled guns out on us. Then Johnny yelled at us some more telling us to leave. So we did then we came here." Hector explained. Damn Tran! My blood was boiling at this point. I really wanted to kill him for everything that he has done!

After Hector finished explaining everything that went down at Johnny's garage I turn and look at Vince, Leon and Jesse. And say:

"We are sneaking into Johnny's house tonight." I said informing them on the plan.

**Ooh another cliff hanger! So what is going to go down when Dom, Vince, Leon and Jesse go to sneak into Johnny's house? Are they going to get caught, or will they actually get into his house, and finally get to talk to Letty. To see what she had to tell them? Find all that out in the next chapter. I hope you all liked this chapter. Please review, and tell me what you think. Was it good. Was it bad?**


	22. Sneaking In

**Summary: This is my take on what happened with Letty and Dom when he got outta Lompoc.**

**Crazy For You**

**Chapter 21- Sneaking In**

**Dom's POV**

"Dom I really don't think this is a good idea. I don't think that you should be doing this." Mia bickered like we all knew that she would. She would always argue with us about anything that we did. That was semi dangerous. When we were back in high school and we used to drag race she would always yell at me, Vince and Letty. Saying that the cops would come and get us.

"Mia" I tired to say, but she had already cut me off.

"Letty could be fine. You don't know that she is even in danger. You just got this damn crazy idea in your head every time Letty isn't with you that she is in danger. If you go over there right now you might be putting Letty in danger. Or hell you could even get caught by Tran or one of his guys! And you know that wont be a pretty sight" Mia yelled deafening the whole house.

"Mia listen to me. Hector and Edwin told us that Johnny and them will be going to the races tonight. So we will go over there. Park the car a few blocks away, so no one in Tran's crew will see us. Then wait until they leave for the races, and go in and see how Letty is. WE will be in and out of there before Tran even gets home." I tried explaining to her, but I knew that she was going to continue arguing with me. She always did. That's something that she got from Letty. Her and Letty would never give up easy when we were in a fight.

"Fine, but you guys have to be really careful when you go." Mia said giving up. I can truthfully say that everyone in the room thought that Mia was going to put up a bigger fight. She never usually gave up this easily. I wanted to ask her why she gave in so quick, but I knew that I shouldn't. 'Cuz she would probably get pissed, and start yelling again.

"Alright let's do it then." I said. Vince, Leon and Jesse walked outta the door. I stayed back to get a few words in with Mia alone.

"Mia I promise we will be careful." I said trying to reassure her that everything would be fine, and we wouldn't get caught by Tran.

"Dom I know that you are probably thinking this. So I will tell you know. The only reason I'm not putting up a bigger fight is because I know that you are going crazy right now. Worrying about Letty and all. I know that all you want to do is check up on her since Hector, and Edwin didn't really have enough time to." Mia explained, and gave me a hug. I hugged her back, and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

I then walked out the front door to join the guys in Jesse's Jetta. We drive the short distance to Tran's house. Like we told Mia, we parked a couple blocks down the street. So no one that's with Tran will see Jesse's car. We got outta the car, and carefully walked the next few blocks. We finally got to Tran's house, and ducked down, and started walking to the back of the house. That's just when the front door opened. I motioned with my hands for them to hide in the nearby bushes. We watched as a few of Tran's guys got in their cars and left leaving skid marks on the road. I was guessing that they were going to the races. I was about to get out from the bush when I felt Vince's hand grip on my arm, and pull me back down. I looked back at him to see why they weren't getting out from behind the bush. I guess he could read my mind, because he said:

"Johnny, Lance and Michelle are leaving now." He whispered, and nodded his head in the direction of the house. I looked back to the front door and saw Johnny, Lance and Michelle, and some other slut get on Johnny and Lance's crotch rockets.

"Alright I think it will be safe to go in now." I said, and we all got out from the bushes and went to the front door instead. I tried opening the door, and surprisingly it was open. With all the money that Tran owns I thought that he would at least think to lock his house doors. We entered the house, and we were starring into darkness. All the lights downstairs were turned off.

"Come on. Let's go check Johnny's room out. I'm sure that's where Letty has been sleeping." I whispered just in case some of Tran's guys were still in the house.

We quietly walked up the stairs, and opened door after door, and turned all the lights on, to find no one in any of the rooms. Finally we came to the end of the hall. This had to be Tran's room. I opened the door, and turned the light on. No one was in the room. I looked at the floor, and saw a few of Letty's bags. A bunch of random pieces of her clothes on the ground. OK Tran and Letty's room, but no Letty.

"You don't think that she left with them?" Jesse asked.

"No I don't think so. We would have saw her leave when Tran's guys left." I said thinking out loud.

"Yeah. Unless she left before we got to Tran's house. Did you see her car at all out front?" Vince asked.

"What the hell?" We all were startled with the sound of the familiar voice.

**Letty's POV **

I headed downstairs to see if Johnny was almost ready to go to the races. I was really anxious to get to the races tonight, because I really wanted to see Dom. I knew that I wouldn't be able to talk to him, but I still wanted to see him. As I got downstairs Johnny was talking with a few guys. They were saying how they were going to be going out to get a few drinks at some club.

"What about going to the races?" I asked interrupting them. I don't think anyone noticed that I was down there, 'Cuz they all jumped and turned to face me.

The guys that Johnny was talking to left the house, and I heard them hit the gas to fast. Which probably resulted in the road being covered in skid marks. After they all left I turned to Johnny for answers.

"We decided to skip the races tonight. Instead we are going out and getting drinks. Now go get ready we are just waiting on you now." Johnny ordered me. I didn't really feel like going out to a club with them. Going out to a club with result in Johnny drinking. And I had no idea how a drunk Johnny acted, and I really didn't wanna have to make out. Or hell even worse have sex with him tonight.

"Actually I think I'm going to stay in tonight. Get a shower, and just wait here for you guys to get back." I said hoping that he would trust me enough to stay home alone.

I could tell that Johnny was about to say something, but he was interrupted with Lance yelling at him to hurry up.

"Fine. We will be back later." Johnny said. Then walked out with Lance, Michelle and some girl who's name I think was Jessica. As soon as they left I rolled my eyes. Finally I could get at least one night alone to myself. I kinda gave up on trying to get in contact with the team it was obviously not working very well, because Tran had guys everywhere.

I then head upstairs and grab some clean clothes from my bag, that was still laying on the floor, and a towel, and walk into the shower. Since no one was home I decided to just stand in the shower, and let all the water hit me. That then got me thinking. I just wanted all this shit to be over. Wanted to go back to the fort. Be with Dom every night, and be back with the team. Not here with all these people that I hated, and who also hated me.

40 minutes later I got out, and got dresses. I grabbed my dirty clothes, and went back into Johnny's room. I was definitely not expecting to walk in, and see Dom, Vince, Leon and Jesse standing there. But to everyone's surprise there they were looking into me and Johnny's empty room.

"What the hell!?" I yelled out to get their attention. They immediately turned around, and looked at me. Dom was the first person to make a move. He walked up to me, and put his arms on my shoulders, and pulled me in and gave me a tight hug.

"Are you OK?" He asked. He genially sounded worried. And I didn't know why he was so worried. I was thinking that it had something to do with Hector and Edwin coming over early today. But then I figured that it couldn't, because Hector and Edwin saw that I was fine when they came over.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" I questioned him. Then looked back at Vince, Leon and Jesse questioningly.

"What happened today. When you hung up on Leon?" Vince asked before Dom could say anything.

"Well two of Tran's guys apparently saw me going into the store. Or followed me there without me seeing them. They snuck into the store, and into the back room, and asked me why I was on the phone all that kinda shit. So I made up the lie that I called Hector and Edwin to ask them about the races tonight. Then they yelled at me, and told me to use their phone from now on. They also said how they didn't trust me enough to have me going out alone. Since they think that I'm still not faithful to them. Or whatever" I said rolling my eyes after I finished explaining to them.

"What were you trying to tell Leon when you called?" Jesse asked. I turned my head away from Jesse, and looked back up at Dom.

"Don't take the deal with Juan." I calmly stated.

"How the hell did you know about that?" Dom asked. God he was so stupid. He still hadn't caught onto it yet. I quickly looked at all my boys, and now of them seemed to have caught on yet either.

"You still haven't figured it out yet have you? Johnny is setting you guys up, man. Him and Juan made the whole deal together. That's Tran's way of getting you back."

"I don't understand. If we do the heists then we will be making money. Was Tran planning on making us pull the heists off. Then taking all the money from us?" Vince asked.

"No he was going to let you guys keep all the money, or however much Juan promised you that you could have."

"Let that doesn't make sense. If he's letting us keep the money. Then how the hell is that getting back at us?" Dom asked with a very confused look on his face.

"Dom, if you guys do this. Maybe not the first few times, but eventually the cops will catch onto what you are doing. They will probably catch you trying to pull off one of the heists, and arrest all of you. And Tran knows that you don't wanna go back to Lompoc. So that's how he is getting back at you. By making the cops catch you. So that he can lock you back up. One it will get rid of you for a long time, and two he knows that it will kill you to go back there."

"Letty is that all Tran had planned against us? Or was he planning more stuff?" Dom asked. Completely ignoring everything that I just told him.

"No that's it. Why?" I asked curiously. Wondering why he cared more about that. Then getting a chance to be put back in Lompoc. Then outta nowhere he starts laughing. I don't think anyone in the room got what he was laughing at. 'Cuz we all gave him a look.

"What's so funny, man?" Leon asked after Dom didn't say anything.

"Letty if that's all Tran had planned for us then that means that you can come back home."

**AN:**

**Well there is the end of the 20th**** chapter. So Dom is saying that Letty can come back home. Will she be able to get away from Tran safely? And is the team still going to do the heists? Or will Johnny come back home before Dom, Vince, Leon and Jesse can get a chance to get out? Find all that out in the next chapter**

**Well I hope that you liked this chapter. Please review and tell me if you thought it was good or bad! ****J**


	23. Getting Letty Back

**Summary: This is my take on what happened with Letty and Dom when he got outta Lompoc.**

**Crazy For You**

**Chapter 22- Getting Letty Back**

**Letty POV**

"Dom what are you talking about?" I asked confused at what he was saying. Just as I finished my sentence me heard the roar of engines pulling up to the house. Meaning that Johnny and everyone were back from the bar.

"Look Letty we have to go, but I will explain it to you later." He walked over to me, and pulled me into a hug. Then he pulled away and gave me a quick kiss, and he turned around and went to go out the window with Vince, Leon and Jesse.

"But Dom." I said. Trying to get his attention before he got out of the window but, then Tran walks in.

"What are you doing? He asks then walks up to me, and puts his hands on my waist. He leans like he was going to kiss me, but I guess you can say that I was saved by the bell. 'Cuz just then Lance walked in.

"Johnny, man, lets go. Toretto and his guys are here!" He yelled out to Tran, and him and Tran left Johnny's room. As he said that my eyes got huge. God damn they where spotted by one of Tran's guys.

**Dom's POV**

After we left through Tran's window I thought I heard Letty saying something, but I couldn't stop to talk to her. We had to get away from Tran's before he saw us.

After we all got onto the ground we started walking to the front of his yard so we could get back to Jesse's Jetta.

As we were walking I stopped, and the guys looked at me wondering why I stopped, and looked back up to the window that we had just jumped out of to see if Johnny had came into the room yet. As I turned back around there were a few of Tran's guys standing in front of us, and they didn't look pleased.

We hear a faint yell from inside. Then Johnny and Tran walk out the front door, and run up towards where we were all standing. They had their infamous glares on when they see us.

"Toretto what the hell are you doing here?" Johnny was the first to speak. I figured that I would tell him that we were here to get Letty back, but I don't think he would like that approach very much.

"I came to make a deal, but I wanted to talk to you I private about, and I also want Letty here too." I said being very vague on what the deal was. Trying to at least calm them down a bit. And to also get his guys inside.

Tran just continues to look at me. I'm guessing that he was trying to figure out if I had something up my sleeve or not. Finally Tran looks back at his guys, and tells them to go back inside. Then he turns to Lance and tells him to go upstairs and to tell Letty to come down.

His guys do as they were told, and walk the short distance back to the house. I'm sure that they all went inside, but they were all looking out the window. Just in case we decided to start something with Johnny.

A few moments later Letty walks out. She looks over at us, and then walks towards us. When she got to us she wrapped her arms around herself, because she was probably freezing. All she had on was a pair of pretty short shorts, and a white wife beater. And tonight it was pretty cold out. Tran then interrupted my thoughts.

"OK so what is this deal that you had with me?"

"Well first I have to say is Letty was faking it." As I say that I could feel Vince tense up behind me.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Tran asks then glares back at Letty.

"Well you see we were tired of you coming after us. So we decided to make up a story. About how I cheated on Letty. She got pissed off then came to you. Really we made the story up so that Letty could come and ask you if she could stay with you. We just wanted her to find out what you guys had planned to do to us next. Then whatever your plan was she was going to mess it up somehow. Until you guys tired of coming after us." I take a long breath after I finished explaining the whole story to him.

I could tell that Johnny was getting pissed off. By the look on his face. He took a step towards me, and was about to swing at me. Before he could actually hit me I stopped him.

"Johnny remember I came here to make a deal with. Not to piss you off." I said with my hands up. Like they do when the cops come to arrest you.

"What the fuck kind of deal do you want to make with me Toretto?" Johnny growled out.

"If you stay away from me, and everyone in my team. Then I will stay away from you and everyone in yours."

Tran looked at me, and then he finally responded.

"Fine. You stay away. I stay away. Then everyone stays happy." Tran said. With a smirk. Then he turns around, and glares at Letty. Probably still pissed that she lied to him. But he doesn't say anything to her, and walks back into the house.

**Letty's POV**

I wanted to go out there, but I knew that I would probably get into huge trouble. So I decided to just try, and look at the window. But that didn't do me any good. So I just sat on Johnny's bed and waited. I wasn't sitting for more than 5 minutes when Lance walked into the room. I looked at him wondering why he wasn't still out there.

"Johnny wants to talk to you outside."

Oh shit. That can't be good.

As I walked outside. A breeze started, and me only being in shorts and a beater I was freezing.

Then Johnny and Dom started talking. I listened closely, and quietly. Then one thing that Dom said caught my attention. He told Tran that I was faking it. As I he said that I could feel my eyes getting big. Was he trying to get me killed. Tran looked back at me, and he didn't look happy. He didn't say anything to me instead he turned back around and put his focus on what Dom was saying.

After Dom finished explaining what happened, and how I was lying to Johnny he then told him that he had a deal for him. I was wondering where that came from. Unless that's what Dom was talking about when he snuck into Tran's house.

Johnny was silent for a few seconds. Then he finally agreed to the deal. I was surprised that he did. I thought that he would have been really pissed off. Throwing death threats around. I guess that he felt like we do. Just so damn tired of all the drama and feuding going on between both teams.

Johnny then turned around to leave, and he gave me a glare then walked back inside.

As Johnny walks into his house I walk up to Dom and just fall into his arms, and for the first time in a long time me and Dom were together. I was finally freed from being held in Tran's house.

**AN: Well there is the end of the 22nd**** chapter. I hope you guys liked it. So Johnny final knows the truth, and Letty is free to go back to the team. So I'm going to give you guys a sneak peek type thing of the next chapter.**

**Pretty much the next chapter will be full of Dotty-ness. Just them spending time together, and all. Well again I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review, and tell me what you thought of it.**

**Also I wanted to really quickly say sorry that these last few chapters weren't that long. I have a lot of outlines written for upcoming chapters, and I promise that they are going to be a hell of a lot longer ****J**


	24. Another Important AN

**Another Important AN: ****First I want to say sorry if you guys thought this was a chapter. I just wanted to let you guys know that my sister is coming this Tuesday, and then some of my family are coming to my house on Friday and Sunday, and that I'm not really going to get many chances to write while they are here. The only time that I will get to write is in the mornings and late at night. So I'm currently working on the next chapter. I'm going to try and hopefully get it up before my family comes. If not it might take me a little more than a week to get the next chapter up.**


	25. Reunited

**Summary: This is my take on what happened with Letty and Dom when he got outta Lompoc.**

**Crazy For You**

**Chapter 23- Reunited**

**Letty's POV**

"You know that you did good Letty." Dom stated as we stood just feet away from Tran's house.

"Well I wasn't going to let them put you guys in jail. Now was I?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, but you trying to get away from Tran's house just to call us? You know that if Tran would have caught onto what you were doing. That he would have been really pissed off at you? And who knows what he would have done to you." Vince piped in.

"Yeah, man, Letty you can't do that shit." Jesse added on.

"I know. I know. Also look what you guys did. First you sent Hector and Edwin over to see how I was. Then you guys come over here when you didn't even know if Tran would be home or not. Then snuck into his house. When there could have still been more guys home. But am I not right that Dom was going crazy about me. Wondering if I was alright" I asked them, and then laughed. The look on Dom's face was priceless. As soon as the guys saw Dom's face they also joined in on laughing at him.

"Yeah well if you would be more careful, and not get yourself into trouble then I wouldn't have to worry about you all the time." Dom said trying to defend himself, but it wasn't working 'cuz we were all still laughing at him.

That's when I realized that we were all still standing right by Tran's house. I knew that if he saw that we were still standing here. That he would probably come out, and ask us what we were still doing here.

"OK now in all seriousness. I think we should go back to the fort, because Tran could come and see us out here. Then start shit again." I told them. They looked back to see that in fact we hadn't moved anywhere since Johnny walked back into the house. They turned back to me, and nodded their heads, and we walked down the street. Dom wrapped his arm around my shoulders as we walked back to Jesse's Jetta.

We drove the few minutes back to the house. When we walked in I had forgotten all about Mia. She still didn't know that I was back yet.

"Guys what happened when you went to see Letty? What did she have to say?" She asked before we could go into the living room.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask her yourself." I said. As I walked through the door. AS soon as she heard my voice she looked up. And then she ran up to me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"God I have missed you so much. You know how hard it is to deal with these guys when you aren't hear to help me keep them in line?" She asked. And I laughed at her comment.

"We aren't that bad." Vince said as he came back into the living room with two cases of Corona.

"Speaking of bad. Please tell me that you guys didn't sneak her out of Tran's house." Mia asked worried. Everyone looked at Mia and laughed.

"No, Mia. We didn't have to sneak her out. We made amends with Tran. He stays away, and we stay away. So now Letty is free to be back with us." Dom explained. It felt great to be back here.

After a while we all ended up sitting in the lounge and watching a movie. Just like we did before I had to go live with Tran. We were about half way through the movie, and that's when I felt my eyes start to droop a little. I could tell that I was getting tired. I haven't had a decent night of sleep in a while. I didn't really like sleeping at Tran's. I knew that no one was going to do anything to me in my sleep, but I still got that weird feeling.

When the commercial came on I figured then would be the best time to go to bed.

"Well I'm getting tired so I'm going to bed now guys." I said as I slowly stood up off the couch. Right after I got up Dom was also off the couch to join me upstairs, and I knew exactly what he wanted.

"Look they can't even wait an hour before they go upstairs to have sex." Vince yelled loud enough for us to hear.

"Yeah. Going to bed my ass." Leon also yelled. The guys then laughed at us.

"Oh come on guys. Leave them alone. They haven't been with each other in a while." Mia said. She would always be there to stick up for me.

As we got into our room I drowned out all the noise that the guys were making downstairs, and just focused on me and Dom. Mia was right it had been a while since me and Dom had been together. As the thought escaped into my mind Dom came up to me, and pulled me close to him. He bent down a little and started kissing from the base of my neck all the way up to my mouth. He wrapped my arms around his neck, and pulled him even closer to me. I slide my hands up and down his arms. To make sure that I wasn't dreaming this. That I was actually back with Dom, and not with Tran.

"God I've missed you so much." Dom whispered as he pulled away from me for a quick second.

"I've missed you too. I'm glad to be home. I'm never leaving you again." I said and pulled him back down for another kiss. He slid started sliding his hands down my body, but then he stopped at my ass. He squished it, and then lifted me up. I automatically wrapped my legs around his waist, and put my arms on his shoulder for support. He walked the few steps over to the bed, and lied me down on my back and started kissing me again the second me touched the bed. I lifted his black wife beater over his head and threw it off the bed. He smiled down at me, and took off my shirt and bra. Then I continued to undress him. By taking his belt off. Followed by his pants then his boxers. After he was finally fully undressed he continued to undress me, too.

I couldn't believe it. Sex with Dom was still mind blowing. I pulled the sheet close to my body, and rested my head on Dom's chest. He reacted immediately and wrapped her arms around me. Shortly after we fell asleep.

The next morning I was woken up by the sun shining bright into my eyes. I slowly rubbed my eyes to try and wake myself up faster. I then turned around in bed and saw that Dom was awake behind me, and he had been watching me sleep. I sent a smile his way, and he pulled me to him and kissed me lightly.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Great. Since I've been at Tran's I haven't been able to sleep well. I didn't like it that I had to share a bed with him. I hated waking up every morning, and looking over and seeing Tran sleeping instead of you." I replied being more honest than I have been in the last months.

"I think that we should take the day off today." Dom suggested as he wrapped me closer to him, and leaning his chin on top of my head.

"Don't we have a lot of work to do?" I asked. We were usually busy on the weekdays.

"Nah. The guys can handle it. Plus there isn't much to do today anyway. Now tomorrow will be a different story though." Dom said with a throaty laugh. I laughed along with him.

"So what did you have us doing today? Spending the whole day in bed?" I asked. In the past when me and Dom would take days off of work that's what we always did. Have sex, and just lay in bed. Dom then laughed at what I said, and turned my head so that I was facing him, and he kissed me again.

"Actually not this time. I actually have something else planned out for us to do. See I don't always have sex on my mind." Dom said as he pulled me closer so he could kiss me.

I just looked at him. Me and him haven't had a day alone, where we actually went out, in a long time. We were always at work, or went to Racer's Edge to get new parts for a car.

"You had this planned all along haven't you?" I asked him curiously.

"Yeah. I planned this all out for the day that you came back. I didn't know how long you were going to be at Tran's. So I figured that you wouldn't want to come back, and go straight back to work. And you just happened to come back on a good day, because there isn't much that needs to be done at the garage today." I smiled at Dom. See I loved these moments that we shared together. When we were alone Dom would let some of his walls down. Not put up that badass image that he had when we were around the team, or the people at the races.

"So how about we get ready, and you can show me what you have planned for me." I said to Dom. He quickly agreed, and we both threw on some clothes, and headed downstairs to leave. When we got downstairs I looked around expecting to hear Vince, Leon and Jesse fighting over the video Game controller. Or Mia yelling at them to shut up, but everything was silent. I turned to look at Dom.

"Did everyone know that you has this planned?" I questioned. I figured that Dom would tell Mia, because he would always go to her for ideas on what we should do for the day that would be good.

"Yup. I was talking to Mia about it one night, and then they walked in. So I told them that when you got back from Tran's that I would take you out for the whole day."

"So what are we doing today, then?" I asked curious at to what Dom planned for us. He was always full of surprises I never knew what to expect from him.

"You will see when we get there. Now come on." He said, and grabbed my hand and walked us to the door. Then we both pilled into his car, and he drove away from the house. We started driving for a little while then Dom stopped the car. I looked out of my window, and smiled as I realized where we were. The beach. Dom is amazing for doing this. He knows how much the beach calms me, and I hadn't been able to come here for a long time, because first we had a lot or work at the garage to do. Then I had to go live with Tran for a while. Dom opened his door, and stepped out as I did, and we met at the front of his car. I pulled him into a kiss, and then he grabbed my hand again, and we walked farther down the beach.

**Dom's POV**

As I stopped the car. I snuck a look at Letty. I caught her smiling. I knew that she was happy that I brought her here. I knew that besides the garage this was Letty's favorite place to be. As we got down to the water. I stopped walking when the water got up to my ankles. However Letty kept walking. When she was about waist deep she turned to her side to say something to me, and that's when she realized that I wasn't walking with her anymore. She turned around and her eyes locked on mine.

"Come on, man."

I shook my head at her.

"Oh come on. What is the king of the streets afraid to get a little wet?" Letty taunted. I frowned at her, and then ran into the water, and tackled her in the water. We were both laughing as we can back on top of the water. Letty put her arms around my neck, and kissed me. She slowly let her arms fall from my neck, but we still stood there kissing. She pulled away a little, and then splashed me with a lot of water.

"Alright that's it." I yelled as I chased after her. She was laughing as she tried to run from me, but she was laughing to much. Which made it really easy for me to catch her. I picked her up, and she instantly wrapped her legs around my waist, and her arms around my neck. I carried her outta the water, and we sat down on the sand. I sat down first, and then Letty sat down right on my lap. She leaned her head back into me and sighed.

"I'm glad that we took the day off to come here. I really needed this after having to deal with Tran for so long."

I smiled after hearing that. I kissed her wet hair, and wrapped my arms around her to hug her.

"We should probably go home soon. Because there is nothing more uncomfortable than wet underwear." I looked at her, and laughed.

"That's true, but I still have one more thing that I want to do."

**Letty's POV**

I rolled my eyes at Dom after he said that there was one more thing that he wanted to do. I figured that he wanted to have sec on the beach again. Just about every time that we came to the beach, and we got outta the water. There was usually no one there. So Dom started kissing me, and that would lead us into have sex on the beach.

But instead of Dom leaning in, and kissing my neck. Or turning me around so that he could kiss me lips or mouth. He got up, and he pulled me up with him. I turned around, and looked at him surprised.

"What?! See I told you before. I don't always have sec on my mind." I laughed at his comment and rolled my eyes again. Then I started walking back to his car with him. He draped his arm around my shoulders as we walked.

When we got into the car. Dom started the car up, and then started driving for about 10 minutes. Then he stopped the car again. I looked straight ahead, and saw that he had taken me to my favorite place to eat at. Yet again I smiled, and got out of the car. He was doing everything right today.

We walked up to the door, and walked in and waited for a waiter to come and sit us. When the waiter came he looked at us weird then told us to follow him. We did and he set down menus then said that he would be back in a few minutes.

He came back and then we gave him our orders then he went back to the kitchen. I caught a few people looked at us weird, because we were still in our wet, sandy clothes from the beach.

A few minutes later the guy came back with our food and drinks. We started eating, and then I broke the silence.

"You know Dom today was perfect. After all the shit that happened with Tran it's great to come back, and not have to deal with work for a day. And being able to spend the day together." I said. Even though I had already said something similar when we were at the beach.

"Letty's it's alright. And you will never have to deal with Johnny or anyone from his team ever again. None of us will." Dom said, and reached over the table to give me a kiss. I smiled at him. We went into a comfortable silence. Then I started thinking. I was so glad that they made that deal. I really hated everyone that was with Tran. And now we wouldn't have to deal with them ever again.

"You know I didn't really do anything major with Johnny." I said breaking the silence. Dom just looked at me for more details, so I continued talking.

"He would try and kiss me, and make out. Stuff like that. But when he tried to take it farther. I always pulled away. Made up some bad excuse, but he seemed to buy all of them."

Dom grabbed onto my hand again.

"You know I could just kill that jackass for just touching you in the first place. But I'm glad that you stopped him. I couldn't take it if you actually had sex with him." Dom said then the table fell silent again.

A few minutes later then Dom spoke up again

"You wanna head home now?"

"Yeah that sounds good, and now I can finally change outta these wet underwear." I said. Dom laughed, and threw money down on the table and we left.

When we got home I told Dom that I was going upstairs to change. As I was walking outta the bathroom. I heard the front door open. I heard some voices. Then I heard someone running up the stairs.

As I was about to walk down the stairs I ran straight into Mia.

"Letty!" She yelled as soon as she saw me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"How was your day? What did you guys do?" She asked completely ignoring my question.

"Mia first calm down. And come on I will tell you everything." I said and we walked into Mia's room.

"Alright so what did you guys do?" She questioned as soon as we sat on her bed.

"Well first he took me to the beach. We played around in the water for a while. Then we walked back to the sand."

"OK please don't tell me all the sex details."

"Actually there aren't any to tell." I told her, and she turned her head to look at me. I had to laugh at her face. She was looking at me as if I was growing another head.

"Are you saying that you and Dom went to the beach, and didn't have sex?"

"Yup. We sat in the sand, and talked for a little while. Then I thought that we were going to go home, but then Dom said that he still had something else planned for us to do. I figured that he wanted to have sex again. Obviously like you did, but then he laughed and said no that he had something else on his mind, and he didn't always want sex.

After I had said that Mia burst out laughing. I had to wait for her to calm down before I could say anything to her.

"Are you serious? He actually said that. Dom is always thinking about sex. Cars and sex with you are the only two things that he ever thinks about." Mia said and then laughed again, but continued talking. "So if he didn't want to have sex then what did he have planned?"

"Well then we got into his car, and then he drove me to get something to eat, but not at just any place. He took me to my favorite restaurant."

"Aw he took you to BJ's Restaurant. Wow my brother actually did something good for once."

"Didn't you help him at all?" I asked confused. Dom had said that he was talking to Mia about taking me out.

"Nope. A few weeks before you came back. We were in the kitchen and he told me that he wanted to take you out when you came back and then the guys walked in. But he never said anything after that. I thought that he had forgotten about it. But before I went up to bed last night he told me and the guys that he was taking you out tomorrow. Before I could ask him what he had planned you came into the room." Mia explained.

That put a huge smile on my face. This was the first time that Dom had planned a day out by himself. I was glad that he came up with everything on his own.

"So you had a good day then?"

"Yes. I had an amazing day. To bad that me and Dom can't do this kinda stuff everyday."

"Yeah, but hey maybe you and Dom can take more days off. To do things like that." Mia said. Just as the guys called us down. We ate dinner, and then got a few drinks and headed into the lounge. We watched a few movies. Then me and Dom headed upstairs to go to bed.

Me and Dom get into bed, and he wraps his arms around me.

"I love you." I whispered. He looks at me, and smiles.

"I love you too."

"And you know that I was really shocked with you today."

"Oh yeah? Why's that?"

"'Cuz you thought of everything today. I figured that you would go to Mia and ask her for some kind of help."

Dom laughed at me. Then he pulled me in closer.

"Yeah. I wanted to do something by myself for once."

I leaned up, and kissed Dom. Then lied back down, and rested my head on Dom's chest. Even though I would have to work tomorrow. At least I would be back with Dom, and the team. And we good joke around, and make fun of each other like we always did.

**AN: Sorry it took me a little while to get this chapter up. I had about 3 pages written, and then I took a little break. Well anyway I hope you guys liked this chapter. I made this one longer since my past few ones were short. **

**I can't really give you a guys a sneak peek to what's going to happen in the next chapter, because I haven't written an outline out for it yet lol. But I can tell you that there is going to be a lot more drama coming up.**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please do read and review and tell me what you thought of it. Was it good? Bad?**


	26. A New Friend

**Summary: This is my take on what happened with Letty and Dom when he got outta Lompoc.**

**Crazy For You**

**Chapter 24- A New Friend**

**Letty's POV**

After about a week everything got back to how it was before. We fell back into the routine that we did everyday. Getting up at 8:30, getting ready, and then going to the garage. Working until 12:30. Then go over to the café to get something to eat. Then return back to work until 5:30. We also continued to joke around, and not get any work done at the garage.

"Letty come on. We need to get ready!" I heard Mia yell as I made my way upstairs.

"Mia we have about an hour until the races start." I groaned. This definitely wasn't something that I missed. Mia's constant bickering about getting ready for the races.

"Would you stop complaining. You got used to it before you left. I don't think you ever complained this much before." She said as she grabbed my arm, and pulled me into her room.

About an hour later. Me and Mia emerged from her room. I was dressed in a black, leather mini shirt. And I had on a see-through white t-shirt on. With a black bra underneath. Mia had on a red mini shirt. With a small pink top on.

As we walked downstairs we got the same react from the guys that we got every time we went to the races. They would let out some wolf-whistles, and then when Dom came in the room, and saw what they were looking at he would slap them upside the head. And to find some other girl.

When we pulled up to the races. I got out, and heard that Hector wasn't here yet. So I decided to just walk around, and look at all the cars. As I was walking a really nice car caught my eye. I stopped right in front of it. It was a Mazda Rx8. I wasn't really paying attention to anything around me so I didn't hear someone walk up behind me. That is until he started talking.

"You like my ride?" He asked with a shit-eating grin on. I looked at the guy. He was a little bit taller that me. He has short black hair, and he looked like every asshole that was at the races.

But who knew that this guy wouldn't be a complete asshole, and that he was actually nice. We ended up talking for a while. A lot about cars. He also told me that his name was Luis.

"So how come I haven't seen you around here before?" I asked curiously.

"'Cuz I just moved here from Mexico."

"Did you do any racing down there?"

"Yeah. I was pretty good too." He said. And I smiled at his comment. He defiantly sounded like any racer. They all said that they were good, but you couldn't actually believe them until you saw them race.

**Dom's POV **

When we pulled up to the races. We had to wait a little while until Hector showed up. I talked to Vince and Edwin for a while. I looked back to see where Letty was. I saw Mia, and she was standing with Leon and Jesse. But there was no Letty anywhere. I let my eyes rome around to see if I could spot Letty in the huge crowd.

"What's wrong, man?" Vince asked when he noticed that I wasn't paying attention to the conversation.

"Just looking for Letty. Have you seen her since we got here?"

"No I haven't. I figured she was with Mia like she usually is." Vince replied, and turned his head to look around for Letty.

"I'm gonna go look for her, man." I told him as I went to go talk to Mia first.

"Hey. Have any of you seen Letty?"

"Yeah. She went down there. Said that she was going to look at the cars, or something." Mia told me.

I was about to yell at Mia, and ask her why she just let Letty go around by herself, but I figured that would have got me nowhere. So I nodded my head, and went in the direction that Mia pointed. I looked around for a few minutes, and tried to walk through the people. It was really hard since when they saw that it was me they moved out of my way.

Finally I saw Letty, but I also saw that she wasn't alone. She was talking to some guy. Who I had never seen before. I was about to go up to them, and see what the hell this guy wanted with Letty. When Hector came up to me, and told me that it was time to race, and that we better do it fast because the cops could be coming soon. I looked back at Letty. Then I see Vince standing a few feet away. So I called him over. To have him watch her while I raced.

"Hey, Vince."

"Yeah. Man?"

"Watch Letty while I'm racing. And make sure that, that guy doesn't try anything with her." I told him. Then pointed to where Letty stood a few feet away with the guy.

"Alright. Hey who is that guy anyway?" Vince asked before I walked away.

"I have no idea. After the race I'll ask Let about it." I told him. Then walked off to my car, and pulled it up to the start line.

I ended up wining the race. When I got out I got my money from Hector, and handed it to Mia, like always. I looked around for Letty. As I liked to say she was always my trophy.

When I didn't see her. I looked around for Vince. When I found him I saw that he was staring intently at Letty and the new guy. It really pissed me off that she didn't even pay attention to the race. Wish me luck before the race started. Or be there to congratulate me after I won, like she always did.

Just then Letty walked away from the guy, and looked around for me. When her eyes landed on mine. She came up and wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. I was about to ask her about the guy. When I heard someone shout cops. I grabbed her hand and we ran to our cars.

When I got to the house I saw that everyone from the team already made it back. When I walked in the door I went straight to the living room, and I stopped dead in my tracks. I saw Letty, and yet again she wasn't alone. She was with that guy from the races. And to make matters even worse they weren't just talking. They were dancing together. I could feel my blood boiling with anger now, but before I could walk up to them, and pull the guy away from Letty, Letty unwrapped her arms from the guys neck. Then she said something to him, and walked into the kitchen. Probably to get a drink or something.

I decided that now was the best chance to go up to this ass.

**No One's POV**

"Stay the fuck away from her!" Dom yelled to the guy when he came up to him. The guy looked up at him. Obviously not knowing who he was.

"We were just talking calm down, man." The guy said with a cocky attitude. And I already hated him.

"The fuck you were. I don't want to see you around her anymore!" Dom yelled, and then walked away from the guy. When Dom walked away her had failed to notice that Luis had a smirk on his face.

**Letty's POV**

A week had past and I was still talking to Luis. The weird thing is that I actually got along with him. He wasn't really like all the guys that were at the races. He didn't just want a quick fuck, and then be done with me. He actually wanted to talk to me. I could tell that Dom didn't really like him. But hell Dom hated every guy outside of the team. With the exception of a few guys at the races that we were close to. I didn't really care though. I thought that guy was alright. All the guys thought that he just wanted to have sex with me, but I yelled at them when they even brought him up.

I opened my eyes as I heard the alarm go off. I got to sleep in later tonight, because I told Mia that I would work at the café for her today. She needed to order some parts. So we traded places for the day. When I got out of bed no one was home. So I grabbed something quick to eat. Then went and got a shower. Then left for the café.

When I got to the café I opened everything up, and once everything was ready. I sat down on the stool and read the new edition to a car magazine that we had ordered. No one usually came in this early. So I could just sit there, and pretty much do anything. I heard a car pull up, and looked out. Wondering who would be coming now.

I smiled as I saw that it was Luis. He walked in and sat down.

"Hey Luis how are you today?" I asked.

"I'm pretty good Letty. How come you are here today?"

"Mia needed to do something in the garage. Ordering parts, and filing papers. So I'm here for the day." I explained to him.

"Well that's good. At least I will get to talk to someone while I eat." He said and smiled up at me.

"What Mia's not friendly with you? And what can I get you?"

"Nah. Mia's fine. But I'd rather talk to you. We have more things in common. Plus I don't really know Mia, and uh I'll have a turkey and cheese sandwich."

I smiled again at his comment. It was true. This guy was pretty much like me. He loved cars just as much as I do, and also from what he told me. He had a hard childhood like I had when I was younger. He was also from Mexico, like I was.

Me and him just talked about random unimportant things while he ate. After he was down. He paid me, and told me that he would talk to me tomorrow. When he was about to get to the door. He saw that both Dom and Vince were glaring at him. And they didn't look happy at all. Leon, Jesse were grabbing chips, and Mia came behind the counter to make sandwiches for everyone.

"Dom. Stop it!" I yelled at him. I just wanted him to let Luis pass, and to leave him alone.

But I knew that it wouldn't work. After I yelled at him. Dom just punched him, and Luis fell to the ground. Dom got a few good punches in, but then Luis flipped them over so that he was over Dom, and punched him a few times in the face. Dom pushed Luis off of him, and then stood up. When Luis got up he went to go after Dom again.

I was really getting fed up with this. Luis was my friend, and Dom would always give him a glare at the races. I jumped over the counter, and forcefully grabbed Dom's arm before he could swing at Luis again.

"You're lucky. You son-of a bitch. Now you better stay the fuck away from her!" Dom yelled as Luis looked at me. Then left.

**Dom's POV**

Today there wasn't much work to get done on the cars. So that's why me decided to have Mia and Letty switch positions today. We I woke up that morning. I saw Letty, and she was still sleeping. I kissed her on her forehead. Then got out of bed without waking her. I got ready. Then headed out to the garage.

I went straight to the car that I was working on yesterday. I wasn't really paying attention to the time, but when I finished the car. I looked up at the clock. It was 12:3o. I yelled for the guys, and Mia, to come on because we were going to get lunch.

When we pulled up to the café. I saw the same Mazda that, that Luis guy drove.

"Yo, Vince." He said. And he saw what I was looking at.

"This guy doesn't give up does he?" Vince asked.

"Dom. Come on. They are just friends. I hate it when you do this. We are aloud to have other friends outside of the 7 of us." Mia complained.

"Yeah, but I can tell that this guy is no good. And he's always hanging around Letty." I said as me and Vince walked into the café.

The guy was paying Letty, and then he told her that he would see her tomorrow. That pissed me off even more. I didn't care if Letty just talked to him every once and a while, but the fact that they see each other so much pissed me off.

When the guy turned around to leave. Me and Vince were blocking his way. I wasn't going to let him off easy this time. He didn't want to listen to me, and stay away from Letty. Then I was going to have to show him the hard way.

He tried to walk past me, but I hit him right in the jaw. He fell back onto the floor, so I jumped on him and started hitting him. I didn't think that the guy would be to strong, but he managed to flip us over. Then he started throwing punches. I knew that I would have bruises tomorrow from them.

Me and him just kept going back and forth. Throwing hard punches at one another. Until I felt someone grab on my arm, and pull me back.

That gave Luis some time to get up. I knew that he was just going to walk out so I told him to stay the fuck away from Letty from now on. Before he left he looked at Letty who was standing behind me. Then he glared at me and left. Hopefully that will teach that damn guy to stay away from Letty.

Once he left. I turned around, and was face to face with an extremely pissed off Letty.

**AN: Sorry that it took so long to get this up. I started writing the "Happy Birthday" Dotty one-shot (which by the way is now up so you guys should go read it, and let me know what you think of it). Then I was pretty busy this past week. Anyway…**

**I hope that you guys liked this chapter. So Letty met a new friend. What do you guys think of him? You think that Dom is overreacting a little? Since all Letty is doing is talking to the guy. Also do you think that Luis will listen to Dom, and stay away from Letty?**

**Please do review, and let me know what you thought of this chapter. Was it good? Bad?**


	27. Where Did He Come From?

**Summary: This is my take on what happened with Letty and Dom when he got outta Lompoc.**

**Crazy For You **

**Chapter 25- Where Did He Come From?**

**Letty's POV**

A week had gone by since the fight with Luis and Dom. After Luis had left the café that day. I yelled at Dom, and told him to cut the shit. And to stop trying to attack every friend that I had. He tried to defend himself, but I wouldn't listen to him. He really pissed me off that day.

I know he told me that he didn't want me talking to Luis again, but I yelled back to him and told him that I could talk to whoever I wanted to. And that I was going to continue talking to him. That didn't go over well with Dom, and lets just say he spent a lot of time on the couch that week. The bad thing though is me and Dom hadn't really talked much since the day in the café. And I wasn't planning on talking to him until he realized that he was being stupid, and immature.

A few days ago Mia had asked me if I could run the store again. Since I had been fighting with Dom still, and didn't really want to be around him. I told her that I would.

It was about mid-afternoon when Luis walked in. I got a good look at him, and saw that he still had a pretty nice sized black eye. And a small cut right above his right eyebrow. It did look like it was starting to heal though.

"You look like shit." I told him with a smirk on my face. I was never one to have pity on people. He laughed at my comment, and sat down.

"Thanks. I felt like shit after the fight."

"That's a pretty nasty black eye that you got there. Does it still hurt? Or do you want ice or something for it?"

"Nah I'm fine. It doesn't even hurt anymore. How big of a fight did you and Dom get into once I left?"

"Well lets just say that we haven't talked much this week, and that I was actually happy, for once, to come into the café today." I told him. He raised his eyebrows in shock. Probably didn't think that me and Dom would get into that much.

"Sorry if I caused a lot of trouble between the two of you. I didn't mean anything by coming here."

"Nah it's not your fault." I said quietly. Then we went into a comfortable silence.

"You know I'm sorry for what Dom did." I blurted out before I could stop myself.

"It's alright it's not your fault. Dom is just the jealous type." He said, and I looked up at him confused.

"Yeah but there is nothing that Dom has to be jealous about. Since we are just friends, and there is nothing going on between us." I spit back.

"No he shouldn't be jealous, but you can obviously tell that Dom is the hypocritical type."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked while giving him a glare. I had no idea where he was going with this, and I really wanted to find out.

"Well it's really obvious. When you are at the races you cannot say that he doesn't hang around all the sluts, and flirt with them shit like that as if you guys aren't even dating. Then the second you talk to a guy he gets pissed off. Drops everything that he is doing to chase the guy away."

"I chase off all the racer chaser. As Dom would chase off all the assholes that come around me." I said arguing with his theory that Dom was a hypocrite. Even though I wasn't on good terms with Dom at the moment. I would always stand up for him. I also really hated when people said bad things about Dom. They didn't see how he was behind closed doors.

"That may be true. I'm pretty sure that you can say all the girls at the races are sluts. But are all the guys at the races assholes? You already know that Hector and Edwin aren't. But you Dom, and hell all of you don't really even give anyone a chance." He questioned looking up at me challengingly.

"No they might not all be assholes, but it's really hard to pick out which ones are assholes and which ones aren't from past experience." I said and that was 100% true. When you got guys at the races. They all acted the same. Like arrogant dickheads.

"OK fine then. Do you think that I'm an asshole?"

"No of course not." I said. Even though he was starting to piss me off now.

"Then why would Dom be trying to chase me away. You said that he chases away all the assholes, and if I'm not one he doesn't have a reason to chase me off."

"I don't know the answer to that. Dom just doesn't like you. Says there is something up with you, and I should watch out. But come on, man, you are a guy. You know how all guys act when they are dating a girl. Every single guy gets jealous. Thinks that every other guy is out to get his girl. Or some shit like that." I yelled back to him. Just as I was finishing talking. I looked up, and saw that Dom had just walked in.

He looked at me and smiled. Then I could tell that he was about to say something to me. Probably apologize for being an ass this whole week, but then his eyes fell down to where Luis was sitting. And I could see all of the rage building up in his eyes.

**Dom's POV**

Today I was working at the garage, and I couldn't focus on anything. I kept thinking of Letty. This past week had been horrible. Me and Letty haven't been sleeping in the same bed. I've been on the couch this whole week. Hell we haven't even been talking to each other much. I was really starting to miss her.

It was just seeing that Luis guy just completely pissed me off. But I couldn't really help it. He had been hanging around Letty a lot, and I didn't really like him or trust him.

I was really starting to get fed up. So I looked at the time, and figured that I could stop at the café, and talk to Letty for a little bit. Then pick up lunch and bring it back for the guys and Mia.

"Hey guys. I'll be back. I'm going to the café." I said then wiped my hands on the rag. The guys just shook their heads. Everyone knew that I was going there to talk to Letty, so no one bothered to say anything.

I got into my car, and drove the short distance to the café. I saw that there was only Letty's car, and someone else's. So hopefully she would be able to talk for a while.

When I walked into the café. I saw Letty standing behind the counter, and she was talking to someone, and I smiled. Sometimes just seeing her could do that to me. But the smile was quickly wiped off my face. When I saw who she was talking to.

That damn Luis kid had to come back again didn't he. Just seeing him got me mad. Hell probably hearing his name would get me started too.

At that moment I really wanted to just kill him. I was snapped outta my thoughts when Letty started to yell.

"Dom just leave him alone alright?" Letty said. Probably as soon as she saw the look that I was giving the guy.

I looked up at her. Then looked back to Luis. I was daring him to start anything with me. When he didn't say anything or even look at me. I shook my head and decided not to start anything with him so that Letty wouldn't get even madder at me than she already was then I walked into the back. I would wait until that jackass left to talk to Letty.

When I sat down Letty and Luis started talking about something. I tried to stay quite so that I could hear what they were talking about.

I really hated this guy. There was something about him that just got me pissed off. He seemed like he was acting nice to try, and fuck Letty or something. I had brought it up to Vince, Leon and Jesse a few nights ago, when Letty and Mia were out. They also agreed with me. They said that they didn't like him hanging around all the time, and they got a really bad vibe from him. They also said that every time they saw Letty now. That she was with him. Or if they heard Letty talking to Mia it was about him. Leon also said that he was surprised that she hadn't brought him to the house or something.

All I knew was I wanted to know a lot more about him. Like where the hell did he come from? And why did he just show up all of a sudden? Why he had such a big interest in Letty? And I had just the way to do it.

**AN: Well there you go. There is the 25****th**** chapter. I hope you guys liked it. And hmm Dom has just the way to "get to know" Luis. What do you think his "master-plan" is? Will Letty find out about it? If so will she let him do his plan? Find out in the next chapter.**

**Again I hoped you liked it. And please do review and let me know what you thought of it. Was it good? Bad?**


	28. Look Who's Coming Over For Dinner

**Summary: This is my take on what happened with Letty and Dom when he got outta Lompoc.**

**Crazy For You **

**Chapter 26- Look Who's Coming Over For Dinner.**

**Dom's POV**

I was still uneasy about Letty hanging out with Luis, and the guys were starting to agree with me too. It was really all Letty seemed to be doing now. He seemed to be the only person that she wanted to hang out with now. And I had no idea why. She finally let me come back into bed with her, but we never did anything. Hell we barely talked.

We were falling into the same routine. We would wake up. Depending on how much work we had. Letty would either come to the garage with us. Or she would go into the café to work. And I can say that in this week Letty has been in the café more than she has over the years that it has been opened.

And Letty would usually be the last one to come into work. So when I would get in I was slightly praying to myself that she would come in instead of Mia, but I think in these last few weeks, Letty has been in the garage all of 5 times. If that. I hated it when Mia would come in, 'cuz then I knew that Letty was at the café and she was talking to Luis again.

"Hey you guys come over here. I wanna talk to you about something." I yelled out to the guys. I wanted to tell them the plan that I came up with a few days ago. Mia was in the office with music playing, so I doubt that she would hear us.

"What's up, man?" Vince asked as he came to stand next to me.

"Well I wanted to have a barbeque tonight, and I wanted to invite Luis to it." After I said it. All their faces dropped, and they looked at me as if I had three heads.

"Care to explain, brother?" Vince asked obviously confused as why I would want Luis at our house.

"Well Letty obviously likes him a lot. I just want to see what she likes so much about this fucker. And me and Letty haven't really been talking lately. The past few days when I went on break. He has been at the café every time. So I can't talk to her. So….."

"Having him over would let you see why Letty talks to him so much, and see where he came from." Leon said understanding why I wanted him over. I looked at Vince and Jesse and they both nodding their heads agreeing with me.

"Then tell Letty to invite him over." Vince said.

"Actually I was going to go over there, and do it myself." I said with a smirk. All three of them smirked at me. And then went back to work. While I left the garage and headed over to the café. When he gets to the café. He already see's Luis's car outside. He tries to not look angry as he walks into the café.

**No One's POV**

Mia walked out of the office where she had been doing filing, and looked at the three remaining guys. After a few minutes they finally realized that she was looking at them, and they looked up.

"What's the matter Mia?" Vince was first to ask.

"I heard everything that you guys just said, and I think it's a horrible idea."

"Why do you have a bad feeling about this guy too?" Jesse asked.

"No. I actually like him a lot. He's not like every asshole at the races. When I'm at the café with Letty, and he is there. He is nice to Letty. Doesn't talk to her like she is an item, or like she is a whore. And I think that they make great friends. And I think that you guys got to let this go. All they do is talk. It's not like Letty is sneaking around with him or anything."

"Mia come on. You actually believe that he is being for real? He is probably just acting like that to get on Letty's good side." Vince said knowing first hand how guys acted when they really liked a girl.

"They have known each other for a few months, and he hasn't tried anything on her. So listen to me. If he comes over tonight. After that you better leave him alone. If you don't believe me that they are just friends then one day all of you go to the café to get lunch, and see that they just talk!" Mia yelled out to the guys. She was tired of their shit. So she went back into the office to continue working.

**Letty's POV**

I look up as I hear someone walking in. Thinking it was a new costumer I get ready to serve them, but then I see that it's just Dom. The first thing that he did was look at Luis. I stare at him until he turns to look at me. I plead with my eyes for him not to start anything. I wanted just one day when they weren't fighting.

Dom just looked back at me, and unusually walked behind the counter. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and pulled me into him. Then locked eyes with Luis. Who did the same thing. Both looked like they were about to get into an argument.

"Luis, we are having a barbeque tonight. Why don't you come over." Dom suggested. I had to look back at him to see if he was kidding or not. When I saw that he wasn't I looked at him like he was crazy, and wondering what he was up to. I looked over to Luis, and he had the same look on his face.

Luis then looked over at me. To see what he said. So I just shrugged my shoulders, and nodded my head yes.

"Yeah. Sure." Luis said as he looked back up at Dom.

"Good. I'll see you back at the fort. At 6:30." Dom said. And he kissed me, and went to leave. Before he could leave he turned back to me. "Letty close the store up early today." Then he was gone.

I was still shocked at Dom's actions. I wasn't expecting him to invite Luis over. He hated the guy, and I really wanted to know what the hell he was planning.

I let the thought leave my head for a minute, and listened to Dom. And started to lock everything up.

"So what was that about?" Luis asked. As I started cleaning up.

"I really have no idea. Maybe he decided to give you a chance." I said. And then sighed loudly. "I really have no idea, but I'm gonna head back home, alright. And I'll see you at 6:30 then."

"Yeah. I'll see you then." Luis said, and got up to leave. Once he left I finished cleaning everything. Then locked up.

I got into my car, and speed down the street. To get to the fort to question Dom. When I walked into the house I could hear the TV playing. I walked into the lounge, and saw Dom sitting on the couch watching Vince, Leon and Jesse playing a game.

"What the hell Dom?!" I yelled as soon as I walked into the lounge. Everyone turned to look at me. Then Dom came to walk in front of me.

"What do you mean? What the hell?" He asked as if he had no clue why I was mad.

"You damn well know what I mean. Why did you invite Luis over tonight?"

"Well you guys are obviously friends. I just wanted to get to know him more. Since I haven't properly talked to him before. So the best way to do that is having him over tonight. I thought that you would have been happy that he was coming over."

"You better not start shit with him tonight." I yelled. Then glared at him, and went upstairs to my room to get ready for tonight. I slammed and locked the door when I got to our room. I sat on our bed, and put my head in my hands.

I got ready, and stayed in our room until 6:30 came. Then I headed downstairs to wait on Luis's arrival. I was sitting for no more than 5 minutes when I heard a knock on the door. Knowing that it was Luis I got up to answer it.

"Hey. Come on everyone's in the back." She said and she lead him to the back of the house. When they got there they sat down at the table, and waited for Dom to finish up with the food.

When they started eating. I noticed that both Dom and Luis were exchanging glances. When I noticed it I would glare up to Dom and give him a look to make him stop. I guess the guys were started to get uncomfortable so Vince started up a conversation with Luis.

"So where did you come from?" Vince asked not keeping his eyes off Luis. I guess they all hated him.

"I moved her a few months ago from Mexico."

"Do you know anything about cars?" Jesse asked.

"Yes. I have been around cars all my life, because my dad was a mechanic." Luis said while laughing.

"Why did you move away from Mexico?" Leon was next to ask.

"I don't know. A change of scenery I guess."

"Where are your parents?" Dom asked.

"They actually died in a car crash before I came here." Luis said.

I was starting to get pissed at the guys. They kept asking Luis all these personal question, and I didn't want Luis getting freaked out. I tried looking at them to get them to stop with the 20 question game that they were playing with him. But it wasn't working in the least bit. They carried on asking him question. Until we were done with dinner.

Finally everyone was finished eating. The guys helped clean up. While I stayed in the kitchen to do the dishes tonight. While I was cleaning the guys and Mia went into the lounge to watch a movie.

I turned on the radio and danced to it while I cleaned the dishes. I was completely oblivious to anything around me. So I didn't hear Luis walk in.

"You do that a lot?" He asked, referring to me dancing, making me jump.

"Shut up. I like the way I dance." I said, and hit him playfully in the shoulder. Then he picked up a towel, and helped me with the dishes.

"You know I have the dishes under control. You can go watch the movie with the guys, and Mia."

"Nah. I'd rather help you. It's kinda weird being in there without you. Since I think they all hate me."

"Don't be silly they don't all hate you. Dom just doesn't like you 'cuz you talk to me. And Vince, Leon and Jesse all follow his lead. If he doesn't like someone they don't either. And hey Mia likes you. She thinks that you are a good guy."

"OK fine then. Everyone in there hates me, except for Mia." He said then started laughing, and I joined in with him.

At that point Dom walked in. He looked at me and Luis. Luis looked over at the door where Dom stood. Then looked back at me.

"Thanks for tonight Letty, but I really should be going now."

"No problem. And alright. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

When he goes to leave Dom is blocking the exit. Luis looks up at him waiting for him to move outta his way. Dom just stares at him for a few seconds. Then moves outta his way so he can leave.

When Luis left. Dom just stared at me not saying anything just shaking his head angrily at me. Then he went upstairs.

"Fuck!" I said under my breathe. Dom was still pissed off that I was talking to Luis. I really don't know why Dom has such a bad feeling about Luis. I have been talking to him for the last few months, and we have been getting along well.

"Why do you guys hate Luis so much. And don't dare say because Dom does. I want a real reason." I yelled to the guys standing in their view of the TV.

"Let he's up to no good I can tell." Vince was first to speak.

"You guys don't even know him. The only time that you have actually talked to him was tonight."

"Letty you've only known him for a few months." Leon put in.

"So!? I've known him a lot longer than you guys have known him. And has he tried anything on me in the past couple months? No, and he's not going to."

"I told you guys you should of let this go." Mia said while looking at all the guys. I was glad that I at least had her on my side.

"Letty we are just worried. We don't want anything bad happening to you." Jesse said sheepishly.

"But I can take care of myself, and you guys know that."

"And is this guy really worth destroying you and Dom's relationship?" Leon questioned.

"He isn't destroying our relationship."

"Oh yeah Letty? When was the last time that you and Dom talked. Or been together alone?" Vince asked, and I could tell that he was starting to get mad.

"That's because he is being a child about this. He shouldn't get so mad when Letty talks to people." Mia said sticking up for me.

"Well he has a good reason to. Since Letty is completely ignoring him all the time, and the only reason she is doing it is because of this Luis guy!" Leon said getting equally as mad.

"I'm not ignoring him! If he would stop getting so pissed off when he sees me talking to Luis I would talk to him like I normally do."

"Letty every time he goes over to the café to talk to you on his break. Luis is always there. So he can't talk to you ever. Can't you see that he is trying to make your relationship work, but you aren't helping in the least way." Vince yelled getting off the couch to stand in front of me, and Mia.

"He doesn't have to talk to me while I'm at the café. He could talk to me when we both get home, or something.

"Letty you don't get it. He shouldn't have to wait for you to get home. If he has something to tell you then he should be able to talk to you whenever. Not just wait 'cuz you want to talk to some pretty boy." Vince said, and his voice was getting even louder.

"You guys are such hypocrites. It's unbelievable. You all get on my case when I just talk to a guy. But when we are at the races and Dom is flirting and touching girls. You let him do it, and no one says a thing about it."

"Letty it's.."

"You know what. Don't even finish that sentence. I'm fucking sick of this shit. I don't care anymore!" I yelled then went straight out the door, and into my car. I was going to go to Luis's house, but the only problem with that was that I didn't actually know where he lived. So I just drove around for a while. I finally came to a spot that me and Dom were at a few weeks ago.

The beach.

This constant fighting was really tiring. It seemed that all we ever did know was fight. Not just me and Dom, and be and the guys too. Mia is the only one that thinks it's fine that I'm friends with Luis.

I jumped when I felt someone sit right behind me.

"What the." Before I could finish my sentence I turned and saw that it was Dom.

"Let. I'm really, really sorry. And just like you said. I'm sick of all this fighting. But since you started talking to this Luis guy that's all we have been doing. I know that all the fights have been my fault, but Let. I miss you. I barely see you anymore. So that means I can never talk to you.'

"Dom I'm sorry too. But me and Luis are friends. And believe me we are nothing more than just friends. Dom I love you, and only you." I said and he kissed me head, and I leaned back into him. And we just sat in silence for a few minutes.

"If it makes you feel better. I'll stop going to the shop as much. Tomorrow will be my last day for a while."

"I'd like that. The garage isn't the same without you." He said and turned me around to kiss me.

"I love you, Let."

"I love you too, baldy." I said and he smiled at the comment.

With that we both got up, and walked hand and hand back to our cars. When we got back to the fort we linked arms, and walked up to our bedroom for the first time in a long time.

**Well there it is. I hope you guys liked this chapter. So ya! Dom and Letty are finally back to talking, and Letty is going back to the garage. What will happen with Luis? Will she still talk to him? Find out in the next chapter. So please review. Let me know was it good? Bad?**


	29. Hurt

**Summary: This is my take on what happened with Letty and Dom when he got outta Lompoc.**

**Crazy For You**

**Chapter 27- Hurt.**

**Letty's POV**

The next morning I woke up. To have Dom's huge arms wrapped around me, and my head laying on his chest. I lifted my head a little to kiss him on the lips once. Dom's eyes slowly fluttered open. And he looked down at me and smiled. Finally things were better with me and Dom.

"Morning, Let."

"Morning, Dom."

"You coming into the garage today? Or was it tomorrow?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes to try and wake him up some more.

"Not today. I will be tomorrow though. Today's going to be my last day in the cafe for a while."

"I'm glad. You can help keep the guys in line. You know how they can get off task." He said while adding a throaty laugh in.

5 minutes later me and Dom were both out of bed, and downstairs. I could see everyone smiling when they say us walking down together. They knew that we had finally made up. When we were finished eating me and Dom went back upstairs to get a shower, together, and finished getting ready for work.

Dom and the rest of the guys, and Mia left and I had time to clean the dishes for Mia before I left for the cafe. It was about 10:00 when I decided to leave for the cafe.

When I got to the cafe. I opened everything up, and grabbed a magazine that was laying on the table in the back office.

For the first hour no one came in. Like always. I was surprised though when it turned to 12:00 and there was still no sign of Luis. Usually he came in by now. Around 1:00 was when it started getting busy. A lot of people were starting to come in.

After the afternoon rush of people left. I was left alone again. To be honest I was actually getting bored. Luis had come in everyday to talk to me, and he kept me company while no one was in the cafe. I shrugged the feeling of loneliness off, and continued reading the car magazine.

**Dom's POV**

"Alright so tell me what happened with you to last night?" Vince asked as we started working on a car that someone brought in yesterday.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I didn't really feel like telling him what went on last night at the beach.

"Dom don't play dumb. We know that once Letty left the house. That you went after her. So come on man tell us what happened." Leon said as he came out from under neath the car.

"Well I figured that she would go to the beach. So I drove there, and I found her sitting on the sand looking out at the water. So I went and sat with her, and we talked for a while. Then we came to terms that she was going to come back to the garage tomorrow. And that the only time she would talk to Luis was if she saw him at the races."

"So no more fighting with you guys anymore?" Jesse asked from under the hood of the car next to us.

"Nope. We are finished fighting over Luis. And she wont be seeing much of him anymore since she's going to start coming to the garage again, and wont be going to the cafe for a while."

"So that means that I can go back to the cafe, and I don't have to keep doing all this filing, and ordering for you guys!" Mia said as she ran out the office in excitement.

"Yeah Mia. You can go back to the boring work at the cafe." Vince said while laughing, and Leon and Jesse laughed along with him.

"Well I'm going to the cafe to go pick lunch up." Mia said while grabbing her keys and leaving the garage.

"I still don't get it how Mia can grow up around cars, and a brother and a dad that race. Yet she still hates being in the garage." Vince said as he went back to working on the car.

**Letty's POV**

Around 1:15 was when Mia came in to pick up lunch for the guys, and herself.

"So Letty what's this that I hear about you going back to the garage tomorrow?" Mia said as she sat down, and waited for me to make their lunch.

"Yup. Tomorrow you can come back here." I said as I started making the sandwiches.

"Good. Being with the guys in that hot, smelly garage all day isn't doing anything for me." Mia said, and I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"So Dom didn't really get into it, but what exactly happened last night with you guys. I know you went to the beach. And he went looking for you there blah, blah. But what did you guys talk about?" Mia asked always interested in the inside scoop of stories.

"Well he told me how he was sorry for the way he has been acting the past month. That he was really trying to not care if I talked to Luis, but he couldn't. That he knew that the reason that we kept fighting was mostly his fault since he couldn't get over me talking to Luis. And then I told him that I would come back to the garage. So that he wouldn't have to worry about me talking to Luis everyday." I said explaining the whole conversation that happened last night to Mia.

"I'm glad that you guys are talking again. Everything was getting taking over the edge. And I think it effected more than just you and Dom." Mia said as she put the sandwiches in a bag.

"I am too." I said quietly to her as she left the cafe.

The rest of the day was boring. I served everyone that came in. Still no sign of Luis though. When it came time to close everything up. I finished with the last person. Then started locking everything up. I walked out of the shop to finish closing up. When I was done I turned around, and jumped up a mile high when I saw someone standing right behind me.

"What the hell!" I yelled. When I fully turned around I say that it was Luis."Sorry man. You scared the shit outta me. How come you didn't come by today?" I asked, but he just stood there staring at me.

"Luis, man, are you alright?" I asked starting to get worried that something was wrong.

"You're a little bitch you know that. I hate it that I have to call you a sister. You disrespect this family!" He yelled. Then came after me and pushed me against the wall. My head hit the wall hard, and I knew that there would be a bump there later.

I pushed myself away from the wall, and tried to hit him back, but I was feeling dizzy from hitting the wall so hard. That he hit me again.

I kept trying to defend myself, but every time I did Luis would get even madder, and hit me harder. When he hit me across the face. I could feel the blood trickling down my face. This went on for a few more minutes. Until everything went black, and I couldn't move.

**Dom's POV**

It was finally the end of the day, and I could go back home to Letty, and start seeing her everyday at the garage. When we all pulled up to the house. I was the first to see that Letty's car wasn't there. Which was weird. Since she usually got home before us.

When everyone got in the house I turned to Mia.

"When should Letty be getting back?"

"She should have been at the house over an hour ago." Mia said with a scared look on her face.

"Do you think something happened to her?" I asked immediately thinking the worst.

"I don't know, man. Why don't we go looking for her." Vince suggested.

"Alright. Mia you stay here, and Jesse I want you to stay here in case Luis comes here." I told them. I was afraid that Luis might have came after her. And if he did I didn't want him coming after Mia next.

Me, Vince and Leon all left.

"Alright I want you guys to start looking around places that she might be. Or just rome up and down the streets. I'm going to go check around the cafe. Call me if you guys find her. Or hell even Luis!" I yelled out to them as I got into my car and sped down to the cafe.

On my way to the cafe I turned my head furiously to look up and down ever rode on the way. I was starting to worry about her, because she wasn't answering her phone either.

When I got to the cafe I calmed down when I saw that her car was still parked outside. But my blood started boiling again when I saw that Letty was laying, unconscious, outside of the store.

I immediately ran up to her.

"Letty are you alright?!" I yelled. As I picked her up in my arms. I looked down at her. She had blood smeared on her clothes, and she had some pretty nasty cuts on her face. And I could faintly see some bruises starting to form.

I grabbed my phone out of my pocket, and called Leon and Vince. And told them to get to the cafe, and to hurry.

It only took them a few minutes to get there. When they stopped they jumped outta Leon's car and ran over to me.

"What the hell happened, man?" Vince asked when he saw the unconscious Letty in my arms.

"I have no idea. This is how I found her."

"Man we have to get her to the hospital. She might hate going there, but they should check all these cuts out. Make sure that now of them are to deep." Leon said as he looked Letty over.

"You think that Luis did this?" Vince asked. I looked at him, and shrugged slightly. I had a feeling that it was Luis that did this, and if it was he was going to be a dead man.

**Well there is the end of the chapter. So you think that Dom will find Luis? And will Letty end up being alright? Find all that out in the next chapter.**

**Oh and I also wanted to say. Sorry that it took me a hella long time to get this up. I couldn't really focus on the chapter for long periods of time. Lol.**

**Anyway. So what did you guys think of this chapter was it good? Bad? Please review to let me know! x**


	30. Another Hospital Visit

**Summary: This is my take on what happened with Letty and Dom when he got outta Lompoc.**

**Crazy For You**

**Chapter 28- Another hospital Visit.**

**Dom's POV**

I picked the still unconscious Letty and brought her over to my car. I laid her down in the back, and then closed the door over. As I did Leon and Vince got back in Leon's car, and we all pulled away from the cafe, and headed to the hospital.

About 15 minutes later we finally got there.

"Can someone please help us!" I yelled when we walked into the hospital.

There were a few nurses walking around, and when they heard us come in yelling they rushed over to see what happened. They ended up taking Letty for examining and to see if she would be alright. They made us wait in the waiting room since we weren't related to her. Since they would be a while with Letty I decided that I'd call Mia and Jesse and let them know what was going on. And to see if they were alright.

"Hello?" I heard Mia's voice over the phone.

"Hey, Mia it's Dom."

"Oh god. Dom where are you?! Did you guys find Letty? Is she OK?" Mia asked. Automatically bun-barging me with questions.

"Mia. You and Jesse really need to get down the hospital now. It's serious. I'll explain everything when you guys get here." I told her then hung up.

After I got off the phone with Mia I went back over to where Vince and Leon were sitting.

"Man it's going to be OK. She's going to be fine." Leon said trying to calm me down, and trying to make me not stress. He was always trying to be the peace keeper in these situations.

We were sitting for a little while, and that's when Mia and Jesse walked in. They spotted us automatically, and ran up to us.

"Dom what the hell happened?! Where's Letty?" Mia asked frantically.

"We aren't really sure, but we found Letty outside the cafe, and she was all bloody. And they are looking at her now." I told her. Trying to say as little as possible.

Mia kept trying to ask me questions about Letty, and who could have done this. Vince, Leon and Jesse could tell that she was starting to get on my nerves, so they tried to talk to her.

After she got tired of asking questions. We were all sitting in the waiting room in dead silence. Finally after, what felt like days. The doctor came up to us.

"Are you here for Leticia Ortiz?"

"Yes! Is she alright? Is there anything wrong with her?" I asked, and stood up immediately.

"Yes. She will be just fine, but at the moment she is currently still unconscious. She should wake up soon though."

"Can we go see her?" I asked, and let a huge huge sigh of relief out. I was beyond happy that she was going to be OK.

"Yes. You can go see her. Nurses will be in and out every once and a while to check on her." He said. And motioned for us to follow him down the hall to Letty's room.

When I got into the room I grabbed a chair that was by the wall, and brought it by Letty's bed side. And then grabbed a hold of her hand.

It was an hour later, and the nurse had come in about 5 times already to check on her, when she started to move.

We all looked at her, and watched as she slowly opened her eyes. She blinked a few times, and then looked around the room at all of us. I could tell by the look on her face that she was in pain. Before I could ask her how she was feeling the doctor walking in with a clipboard, and paper.

"Letty I see that you have finally got up. So how are you feeling?"

Before Letty answered him. She looked over at me. Then tried to sit up, but didn't get far. So I slowly helped her into a sitting up position.

"Um. I'm fine." She said. I knew that she was lying. She would never tell anyone if she was in pain. I'm guessing that the doctor could also sense that she was lying.

"Well just in case you are still in pain. We are going to prescribe these painkillers for you. It'll help lessen the pain. Take no more than three of these every 4 to 6 hours. Also you have quite a few cuts, and bruises. But none of the bruises are deep enough. So they didn't do you much harm, and they should be gone in a few weeks." He said while handing me the bottle of painkillers. "And whenever you feel up to getting up. You are free to go."

"Thank you." I said to him. He nodded his head in my direction, and gave Letty a small smile before leaving.

**Letty's POV **

After the doctor left I was to tired and exhausting, and I just wanted to go home. I knew that Dom could read that from my face expression.

"You want to go back home now?" He asked. It coming off more as a fact than a question. I just shook my head in response. He let go of my hand, and then stood up, and picked me up into his arms. Once comfortably in his arms. I leaned my head on his chest, and wrapped my arms around his neck.

We walked outta the room. Then walked out of the hospital to Dom's car. He placed me in the back seat, so I could lay down. He started driving slowly so that we wouldn't hit any bumps in the road, and we didn't talk at all.

20 minutes later we pulled up to the fort. And Dom got out, and opened the back door, and pulled me out slowly. He carried me into the house, and then put me on the couch.

"Letty is there anything that we can get you?" Mia asked as she ran into the house, and kneeled by my side.

"Could you get me something to drink, please. And those painkillers." I said quietly.

Mia gave me a concerned look, but did as I told her. Everyone came into the lounge, and sat with me. I could tell that they all were trying to wait patiently for people to start talking, because they all wanted to know who beat me.

"You guys can stop acting as if I'm made of glass! And ask the damn question already!" I yelled out at them.

They all looked at me, and Leon was the first to speak up.

"Alright fine, Letty. Who did this to you?"

"Luis did. He came to the cafe. Scared the shit outta me. And he's my brother."

"What?! How do you know that?" Jesse asked. With the same expression as everyone.

"He told me. Said I was a disgrace to the family, and he hated having to call me his sister."

**No one's POV**

It was a week later. Letty's cuts and bruises were starting to disappear. In the whole week no one had heard anything from Luis. But everyone was on look out for him. And made sure that Letty wasn't by herself for to long. And after the first day it was getting on Letty's nerves, but Letty knew that they didn't want her to get her hurt again. So she didn't complain to much.

It was one night though when they were all staying in, and they had that TV on. There was a knock at the door, and Vince volunteered to answer it. When he opened the door he was face-to-face with a police officer.

"Can I help you with something?" Vince asked. He was never good when it came to cops.

"Is miss Leticia Ortiz here?" One of the officers asked.

"What do you want her for?" Vince asked.

"It's confidential information. Could you please get Leticia." The other officer said. Vince looked at the officers once more, and hesitantly went to go get Letty.

"Hey Let, there are two cops at the door asking to talk to you about something. Letty looked back at Dom confused, but got up to see what they wanted.

"Hello. Are you miss Leticia Ortiz?" One of the officers asked. Letty just nodded her head in response.

"There has been an accident. Involving Luis Sera, and we looked in his history, and we saw that you were his stepsister. And we want you to come down and confirm the body."

Letty looked at them curiously but nodded her head again.

"Um. Yeah sure." She said, and walked out with them. The ride to the police station was short, but Letty was glad of that.

When they pulled up to the station the two cops got out, and they lead Letty into a room. When she walked in the room was pretty dark. Except for the few lamps that were lit. As she walked farther into the room she say that there was a body on the table, and it was covered over with a sheet. One of the cops walked over to it, and looked back at Letty.

"Are you ready to see if it's him?"

"Yeah go ahead." Letty responded. The cops were making it seem like her and Luis were close.

The cop pulled the sheet over, and exposed that body.

"Is that him?"

"Yeah." Letty said, and a small smile appeared on her face. "That's him."

The cop started talking about a funereal for him, and some other random things. But Letty didn't really care. She wasn't going to hold a funereal for him. She didn't really care what happened to his body. After the cop was done talking and said that she could leave. Letty left the room, and headed out of the police station. I think you could say she was the happiest person ever to walk out of a police station. She wouldn't have to worry about weather or not Luis was coming back to hurt her again.

**AN: Well there it is. And wow I'm sorrey that this took so long to get up. I kept getting distracted when I tried to write. But I finally finished it. I promise that it wont take this long to get the next chapter up though.**

**Anyway. So Letty's fine, and Luis is dead. Looks like we wont be having to deal with him anymore.**

**So what did you guys think of this chapter? Was it good? Bad? Please review and let me know. x**


	31. Dead And Gone

**Summary: This is my take on what happened with Letty and Dom when he got outta Lompoc.**

**Crazy For You**

**Chapter 29- Dead and Gone.**

**Letty's POV**

When I got back to the fort I was home for no more than two seconds without the whole team asking me what happened.

"Well they took me down to the police station, because they said that Luis was in an accident, and they wanted me to identify the body." I explained to them as I grabbed a Corona and sat down next to Dom.

"So was it him?" Dom asked curiously as he pulled me closer to him.

"Yeah it was. He died. They said that when they tested his alcohol level that he was pretty damn close to being drunk. They also said that they are going to be having a funeral for him tomorrow."

"Ha. Who would go to that?" Vince said while laughing, and the rest of the guys joined in shortly after.

"Yeah well I'm tired so I'm going up to bed now." I said while cutting their laughter off short. I knew that Dom could sense that there was something wrong, 'cause I heard him tell everyone that he was going up to bed too. By the time that he got into the room I was already changed into a pair of his boxers, and a tshirt, and laying in bed.

I silently watched as he took his shoes, jeans and shirt off. Before getting into bed he looked at me. Then got in. I could feel his eyes burning holes into me trying to figure out what was on my mind, but I kept my glance up at the ceiling.

"You gonna tell me what's bothering you? You just found out that the crazy stepbrother of yours, that may I add tried to kill you, is now dead. What is there to be upset about?" Dom finally asked after I wouldn't look at him.

"Well I was thinking of going to his funeral tomorrow." I said quietly. Then turning on my side so that my back was facing him.

"What the hell did you just say?!" Dom yelled, and jumped from the bed. "Why would you want to go to his funeral? Letty did you forget the day that he kicked the shit outta you? And landed you unconscious and in the hospital!"

Dom was being so loud that it cause everyone in the house to come and see what was going on.

"What's wrong, man?" Vince asked as he opened the door. He walked in and behind him came Mia, Leon and then Jesse.

"Letty is what's wrong!" Dom shouted giving me a glare. Everyone was now staring at me looking for an explanation as to why we woke them up so late at night.

"I just told Dom that I was thinking of going to Luis's funeral tomorrow." Again I said quietly. Everyone looked at me as if I was some crazy, old lady.

"What? Letty why would you even consider going there?" Leon asked as he came to sit on the bed with me.

"I don't know. I just think it'd be nice to go, you know? I wont have to deal with him anymore." I said. Trying to explain to them my reasoning for going, but it obviously wasn't working, because they all still had that same "You're crazy." look on their faces.

"Letty I don't want you going there." Dom yelled out again.

"Dom you can't tell me where I can, and can't go. I'm a big girl. I can make my own decisions!" I yelled back, equally as loud. I looked around the room for some back up on this, but no one wanted to give it to me.

"I'm sorry baby girl. I'm with D on this one. I don't think that you should go anywhere near that funeral. That guy could have killed you." Vince said sticking up for Dom. I looked over at Mia. She would always agree with my decisions, and vis versa. But this time she just looked at me, and shook her head.

"Sorry, Let. I don't see what good this could do you if you go. I'm with the guys on this one. I say you stay home, but If you really want to go we can't stop you." Mia said, and then left our room, and went back to bed. Dom looked at the last three in the room, and they finally got the hint that Dom wanted to talk to me alone, and they left.

"Letty I still don't want you to go there." He said, still standing in the middle of the room.

"Dom if I want to go I'm going to go. No one on the team is going to stop me. And you sure as hell aren't stopping me. I'm going to bed now. So you can stand in the middle of the room like an idiot. Or come into bed." I told him, and rolled back into the position that I was in before the team came in.

A few seconds later I felt him climb back into bed with me, but I didn't feel him wrap his arms around me like every other night.

**Dom's POV**

The next morning I got up, and turned and looked at Letty. I couldn't believe that she was thinking of going to Luis's funeral. I could understand a lot more if it a brother that she actually knew about, but she didn't even know that her and Luis were related until a few days ago.

I sighed loudly and hopped out of bed. I grabbed a pair of jeans, and a tshirt and walked downstairs. To no ones surprise Mia was already up, and making food for everyone.

"So what happened after we left last night?" Mia asked as I walked in and sat down.

"We fought over her going, or not." I said. Mia looked up from her food, and gave me a funny look. She dried her hands on the towel and walked over and sat across from me. I felt like I was younger again, and my mom was about to tell me something really serious.

"Dom what Letty said is true. You can't stop her from going. Hell all of us can't stop her. You more than anyone should know that if Letty wants to do something she'll do it. With or without permission. Now do we think that it's a good idea for her to go? Not at all! But we can't force her to stay. Now take something to eat, and go into the shop early. We've been kinda behind in work since Letty had to take a few days off when she got out of the hospital." Mia said. Knowing that working on cars would clear my head.

I decided to listen to Mia, and I skipped breakfast and went straight to the shop. When I got there I opened everything up and started working on a car that was brought in a couple days ago. I was just about finished with the car when I heard a few cars pull up. I looked up from the car at hand to see if Letty walked in. First came Vince. Then after him came Leon and Jesse, but Letty wasn't with them. The guys say me looking at the door, and got a look on their face that I didn't like.

"Sorry, man. She didn't come with us. And she didn't leave with me either." Vince said. Then went into the back to get his coveralls and started working.

"So what she went to the funeral then?" I asked looking at all the guys for an answer. An answer that I really wasn't looking forward to.

"Yeah, man. She said that she was going." Jesse said with a sad look on his face. I signed from disappointment I really didn't want her to go.

**Letty's POV**

When I got up the next morning. I saw that Dom wasn't in bed with me. I guess he was really pissed at me. I signed he could get over it though.

When I got downstairs I saw that everyone was at the table eating, everyone except Dom that is.

"Morning, Let." Mia said when she saw me walk in.

"Morning." I said quietly and got something to eat, and sat down with them. We all ate in silence. Until the guys got up and said that they were leaving.

"Letty aren't you going with them?" Mia asked when I didn't get up.

"Nope. I'm not going into work today." I told them and put my dishes in the sink. The guys stopped and turned to look at me with a worried look.

"So you're going to the funeral today?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah." I replied shortly. Then left and went to get ready. When I got back downstairs Mia was the only one left.

"Hey Letty can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked and then sat down at the table.

"Mia if you try to convince me not to go today. I'm gonna get up and leave now." I warned her before sitting down.

"No I wasn't going to. But I talked to Dom this morning. I told him that he couldn't stop you from going, and not to try to stop you either. Then I sent him to the garage so he could clear his head. Letty none of us think that it's a good idea for you to go, but for some strange reason you think that it is. So I'm not gonna stop you from going. But I have to go to the cafe now, but I'll see you later." She said then left me there to think about what she just said.

After she left I finished getting ready, and then left and headed to the funeral. When I got to spot where the funeral was being held. When I finally got there the funeral was just about to end. I looked around, and saw that there was a mother and two kids. The mother was holding onto the kids, and crying as the priest kept talking about Luis. I was guessing that was Luis's mom, and his brother and sister that she holding onto.

I was standing for about 10 minutes, and then the priest finished talking. I watched as the mother whipped her eyes, and stood up to talk to the priest. Then she watched as they laid Luis's coffin into a hole that they dug out.

I watched as they started filling in the hole with dirt. That made the woman start crying again. When the hole was finally fully filled in. The woman picked up some flowers, and laid them down. I watched as she said some words to the grave. Then she scooped her kids up in her arms, and carried them back to her car.

After she left there was no one else around. So I walked down the hill that I had been standing on, and went to stand in front of the grave.

"Luis. I really don't know why the hell you came after me. Or why you were so pissed at me. I didn't even know about you until that day. But I'm happy to say that I don't have to worry about you coming after me anymore." I said to the grave, and then I walked back to where I parked my car. Now I was finally down with Luis.

**Dom's POV**

I told the guys that I was leaving early so I could talk to Letty. When I finally got back home I saw that her car wasn't there yet. She must still be at Luis's grave. God how I wish that I could have gotten to him first.

I laid down on my bed, and before I knew it I fell asleep.

_After I got Letty to the hospital and they told us that we had to wait. I was behind pissed. I had a great feeling that it was Luis that had did to her. I looked around the hospital, and saw that Vince was over at the vending machine getting something to eat, and drink._

"_Hey Vince." I said when I got to him. He turned around at the sound of his name being called. _

"_Hey, man. How you holding up?"_

"_Not the greatest, but could you do me a favor."_

"_Yeah, man. Anything. What do you need?"_

"_Can you stay here, and wait to see if they come out with any news on Letty. And if they do call me."_

"_Sure, but where are you going?" He asked me curiously. _

"_I'm going to see if I can find Luis." I told him. He looked away from the vending machine, and looked at me. He had a blank face on so I couldn't tell if he thought it was a good idea or not. _

"_OK, man. I'll call you if they say anything about Letty. Just don't let Mia see you leave." He warned. _

"_I wont. She'll freak, and tell me how it's a bad idea. Cover for me if she asks." I told him. And he just shook his head. And went back to the vending machines. _

_I turned and walked the opposite direction of him. Mia, Leon and Jesse all went to get something to eat so this would be a good time to get away without Mia seeing me. Once out of the hospital I made my way to my car. I got in and figured that I would just drive to the cafe, and see if he came back. As I was driving down the road I looked ahead, and was surprised to see Luis walking. I parked my car on the side of the road._

"_Hey!" I yelled. Maybe it wasn't the smartest thing to do, because that would give him a chance to run away. He turned around, and when he saw me I saw the smallest smirk on his face. I knew he was definitely the one that did it now._

"_What can I do for you Dom?" He asked as he walked up in front of me._

"_You know damn well what I fucking want, Luis." I growled out at him. _

"_No I actually don't. So how has Letty been? Haven't talked to her a quite some time." He said and the smirk got even bigger. I couldn't wait to wipe it off. _

"_Why the hell did you do that to her?!" _

"_She was a horrible person. She disrespected our family! She deserved everything that she got."_

"_How could she disrespect you. She didn't even know that you were related. Hell she didn't even know her dad went off and married someone else."_

"_Yes she did. She was a stupid whore, and she let my dad on his own! She fucking left him after her whore of a mother died. And you know what they say like mother like daughter. They are both whores. Who both have no respect for themselves or other people!"_

_At that comment I couldn't take it anymore. I hit him, and he fell to the ground. I ran up to him, and continued to hit him. Once he realized what was happening he started fighting back. He got me good in the eye. He hit me hard enough that I knew there would be a bruise there tomorrow. He went to hit me again, but I hit his hand just in time, and got another good hit to his face. At this point I couldn't see anything, but red I was so pissed at him and I kept picturing Letty's lifeless body laying there unconscious. So that caused me to hit him harder. I was about to stop hitting him when I heard a bang. _

"Sorry did I wake you?" Letty asked. When I heard her voice it took me a few seconds to realize where I was. Once I was fully awake I sat up in bed, and looked at her. She had just walked in the door, and she was grabbing clothes to get a shower.

"It's alright. How was the funeral?" I asked.

"It was fine."

"Look Letty I'm sorry. I'm fine with the fact that you went to the funeral. I'm just not fine with the fact that we keep fighting."

"Dom the reason we fight a lot is, because you act like you can control everyone. And everything that they do. You can't. But if I want to go somewhere you can't stop me, OK?"

"Letty I know that. And I promise. I'm really going to stop getting mad when you or anyone does something that I don't disagree with." I told her and got up and pulled her closer to me, so that her head was on my chest.

"I love you, Letty."

"Love you too." She said, and she looked up at me and kissed me.

**AN: Well there's the end of the chapter. First I want to say thanks to Eyeslikethat. For giving me some ideas for this chapter, and also One Tree Hill. So Letty did end up going to the funeral. No more Luis anymore. Yay! Lol. **

**Anyway. I hope you guys liked the chapter. Please do review and let me know what you thought of it. Was it good? Bad? **


	32. A New Couple?

**Summary: This is my take on what happened with Letty and Dom when he got outta Lompoc.**

**Crazy For You**

**Chapter 30**

**Letty's POV**

A week went by since I went to the funeral. A lot had happened in just one week. First me and Dom got closer. Well I mean we were already close before, but we kinda started to drift away a bit when Luis came. Everything with us is going good now. And me and Dom weren't the only ones that were getting closer. Mia and Vince were also starting to get closer to each other. I knew that Mia had liked Vince back when we were all kids. Back when I still had that schoolgirl crush on Dom.

I remember me and her would stay up late at night on weekends. And we'd talk about them both. But at that time both Dom and Vince had ignored us.

Mia came to me one night. I could tell that she wanted to talk to me by the look on her face. At first she didn't want to say anything. Until she blurted it out finally. She liked Vince. And Vince liked her. I could tell by the way they had been acting towards each other that things were different. I don't think anyone in the house had picked up on it though. I didn't think that they would either until Mia and Vince were properly dating. I mean me and Mia were living in a house filled with guys, and now of them were the smartest guys out there.

There would be times when I would see Vince and Mia talking, rather arguing, I would see Vince slip in a causal wink. The other guys didn't pay attention much to this though. I didn't wanna say anything in front of them. Because then I knew it would get really awkward with them.

"Mia, me and Dom are going out to eat this Friday. Why don't you ask Vince and see if he wants to go with you? Then you guys can come along" I asked her as we both sat in her room.

"Letty he wont say yes to that."

"Mia leave being negative to me. And you don't know that. He'll definitely say yes. I can tell he likes you. It's just a bit obvious. And if I can noticed it that's saying something." I told her trying to persuade her to change her mind.

"Now Letty you leave the drama, relationship stuff to me." Mia said as she got up to get a new magazine to look at.

"What do you think of these shoes?" She asked as she sat back down on the floor.

"No. Don't you go and change the subject, Mia. Just ask Vince. If you don't I will." I told to her and I hopped off the bed and headed to the door.

"Letty! You can't seriously ask him. Are you?!" Mia asked as she ran up to me. I loved how nervous she got over it. She was fine with dressing me up, and making me look all good to get Dom's attention, but when it came to her, she was really shy.

"Mia go ask him. You know that you want to. Plus don't make it seem like a date. Just ask him to hang out with us." I told her and I nudged her toward her door. I heard her sigh lightly but she didn't say anything, and walked out her door. I waited for Mia to come back into her room. So I sat back down on her bed, and looked up at the ceiling. Out of nowhere Mia came running through the door with a smile on her face.

"I'll take that look as he said he'll go?" I asked as she ran up to the bed and sat down next to me.

"Yes. He said that if it involves me and him being able to eat food he'll go." She said and I could tell that she was beaming that he said yes to her. I rolled my eyes. This girl was completely head over hells for him, and she didn't even want to admit it yet.

"See I told you that he would say yes."

"Say yes to what?" A familiar deep voice asked. I took my view off the ceiling to see Dom standing at the door. Looking between me and Mia to get answers on what we were just talking about.

"Oh nothing, Dom. And by the way. When we go out to eat on Friday. Mia and Vince are coming to." I threw in at him. He gave me a confused look. I love Dom, but he's so slow. He really needs to pay attention more to his sisters love life.

"What's going on with you and Vince?" He asked as he looked at Mia.

"Nothing Dom. We are just friends!"

"Really? Because it sounds like you are going on a date with him?"

"Dom just leave her alone." I interrupted. I knew that Dom would probably get like this. He was going into all big bad ass big brother protection mode. Even though Mia wanted to date his best friend. He still didn't trust anyone with her.

After I said that he just gave me that "I mean it" look. And he walked out of the room.

"Mi, don't worry about him. I'll talk to him about it." I told her as I got up off the bed and headed into me and Dom's room.

**Dom's POV**

After I left Mia's room I decided to go into me and Letty's room, and sit down on the bed. I couldn't believe that outta all the people out there Mia chooses Vince. I couldn't really venture my thoughts out anymore, because Letty came barging in the room.

"What is wrong with Vince and Mia going out on a date?" She yelled out to me. Putting her hands on her narrow hips and starring me down, in that Letty way.

"It's a bad idea. She shouldn't date him." I said to her calmly.

"How is it a bad idea?! They've known each other since they were kids. They are best friends. She's be in love with him back when I was first in love with you. How could it get anymore perfect?"

"That's exactly why Letty. They can fuck up their friendship. And you know how Vince is. He's a man whore."

"Dom you were a man whore too. But you changed. So cab Vince. This is only one date. It's nothing huge yet. They go to try it out. If it doesn't work they stop and just be friends. And they feel something they go on more dates."

"When have you been the one with all the words of wisdom?" I asked her with a throaty laugh. She stood there and just gave me a look.

"Dom come on just get over it. If they want to go out on a date you can't stop them." She told me. And kept starring at me. I sighed loudly and turned to look at her directly in the eyes.

"Fine. I'll allow them to come with us, but I still don't like it." I told her. She smiled a little at me, and then left our room. Probably to go tell Mia.

**Letty's POV**

After Dom said that he would allow Mia to date Vince I had to tell Mia what he said. So I left our room and headed to her room.

"Let me guess he said no?" Mia asked as I opened her door.

"Actually no. He said that you guys could. Even if he said no. You and Vince can date if you want. He's not the boss of you. Do whatever you want." I told her. And it was true. She didn't need to live life waiting on Dom's OK on things. After I said that she grinned a little in agreement. Then I left the room and went downstairs to the kitchen. Where I found Vince sitting at the kitchen table cradling a Corona.

"Hey, man. What's up?" I asked him. He hadn't realized that I was in the room yet. So he looked up at me in shock.

"Hey, Let. Nothing. Just thinking I guess." He answered quietly and calmly. Which was very un-Vincelike.

"You thinking about this Friday with Mia?" I asked figuring that's the only possible thing that could be bothering him right now.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" He asked while sighing lightly.

"Mia was worried that you would say no to her. Dom asked what we were talking about. Then he flipped out, and said that he didn't want you guys dating. But I talked to him about it. He's all fine with it now. But how come you are worrying about going out with Mia?"

"To be honest. Letty I don't want to mess this up. Mia isn't like all the normal girls I date. She means more than all of them, and I don't want to end up hurting her." Vince said. And I could tell he was being completely truthful.

"Then don't fuck it up Vince. All you have to do is treat her like a girl. And not a piece of meat. Or just something that you can fuck. Take it slow with her. Start with taking her on small dates. Then build it up like that. Don't rush things with her." I told him. Giving him the best advice that I could think of.

"I'll do that. I'm going to take it real slow. I don't want to fuck this up. And I want this to work out."

"Good. Now we are starting to sound like little school girls. So lets stop." I told him while laughing, and getting up and patting him on the back. Then getting a Corona for myself.

The next few days went on long and boring. We all got up and went to work. Then came back and hung out. I could tell that both Mia and Vince were both anxious for Friday to come. Mia showing it more than Vince, but I could still tell that he was excited too.

Finally Friday came. Me and Mia were both in her room getting ready. She was begging me to let me do my makeup and hair. So we could both look good and proper for our guys. I just gave in easy this time. Just to make her happy. As she did my makeup she talked to me about how cute Vince was. And how she was nervous that she was actually going on a date with him, and how she waited for this day to come for a while. I could tell that she was way in love with him. And I have no idea what took them so long to actually get together.

When Mia was done with everything I looked myself in the mirror. And like I do every time. I admit. I looked really hot. She straightened my hair so that it was pin straight. And she did my makeup pretty light with a brown color and black eyeliner. I was wearing black leather pants, and a shirt that fit all my curves perfectly. Mia on the other hand curled her hair, and for her makeup she put green to bring out her eyes and black eyeliner. She had on a pair of gray skinny jeans that fit her perfectly, and she had a green shirt that was identical to mine.

When we were both completely done, Mia grabbed her bag, and we headed out the door. And went downstairs to meet our guys. So we could get ready and go.

"Damn." I heard both Dom and Vince whisper to each other as we walked down the stairs. I looked at Mia and winced to her, and walked up to Dom.

"You guys ready now?" Vince asked. And we nodded our head, and we all left. We all went into Dom's car, and he drove us to a restaurant that was about 20 minutes away from our house. When we all got there we sat down and ordered our food. As we waited for it to come we all just sat and talked about random things. Whatever we could think of really. Then the food came and we ate and continued talking. After we finished we all got up to leave.

**Dom's POV**

Tonight actually went good. I didn't think that Mia and Vince would hit it off, but they were great together. I know it was only there first date, but before we got to the restaurant Vince was telling me how he wasn't just using Mia. And that he wanted to take it slow with her. And that made me calm down and relax a lot more.

When we got home I was glad that we could just have one night full of quite, so me and Letty could relax and sleep up stairs.

To my surprise when I pulled up to our house. There were lots of cars pulled up outside. All the lights downstairs were on, and there was music blasting that you could hear from all the way down the street.

"What the hell?!" I yelled as I parked my car and got out. As we all got outta the car I walked to the house, and when I got in I looked around for Leon or Jesse. The first person I saw was Jesse, and he was sitting on the floor playing video games.

"Yo, Jesse!" I yelled out to him. At the sound of my voice the poor kid jumped.

"Uh. Hey Dom. How'd the date go?" He asked looking scared.

"What the hell are all these people doing here?" I asked ignoring his question.

"I had nothing to do with it. I went out to buy some food for this weekend. And I came back and there were all these cars here. Ask Leon about it. He's in the kitchen." Jesse said while pointing in the direction of the kitchen. I listened to him and walked into the kitchen where I found Leon with two girls on both of his sides. As soon as I opened the door Leon and his girls looked up at me. And when Leon saw my the look on my face. The smile fell from his face, and he let go of the girls.

"Dom, man. Hey." He said as if he did nothing wrong.

"Leon do you mind explaining what all these people are doing in my house right now? I told you that I didn't want any parties tonight."

"Well. I went to the races, and I won. So I figured I'd bring everybody back here so we could party. Since all you guys were going to be out, and I figured you guys would be gone later."

"Leon I'm going upstairs to get a shower. When I get out I want to have all of these people outta the house, and have the house cleaned up. Okay?" I growled out at him. And grabbed a Corona from the fridge and went upstairs with it.

I knew that I freaked out a bit to much on Leon. But I was just trying to scare him. So that he would know not to throw parties without me being there. I knew that for the most part everyone would listen to him, because they know if they did anything to the house that I would come after them. But if there were to many people he wouldn't be able to handle them all. And plus he liked things getting loud. So one of the annoying neighbors would have ended up calling the cops on him since it was now getting close to 12. After I chugged the whole Corona I grabbed some clothes and headed towards the shower. I got in and started the water. And I turned around, and jumped when I saw Letty standing there.

"Well isn't someone jumpy?" Letty asked while she laughed and walked up to me, and put her arms around my neck.

"Shut up. Normally people aren't waiting for me in the shower when I turn around."

"Well you seemed tipped off. I thought I could make it better for you." She whispered to me. I decided that I wouldn't tell her that I was actually feeling great, and not mad at all, and took her shirt off. And had a smirk on her face as I let my eyes travel up and down her body. I laughed, and pulled her closer and kissed her. We started off quickly and a heavy make out session. As we did we each took each others clothes off. I stepped back, and helped her into the shower.

I had a feeling that today would end as a good day.

**AN: Now sorrey that this took me so long to get up. I've been busy lately, and haven't really been in the writing mood a lot lately. But today I guess was my day to write, because I got a lot written, and I finally finished this chapter. So hmm. What's going on with Mia and Vince? They went on their first date with Dom and Letty. You'll have to wait and see what goes on with them. **

**Please do review and let me know what you thought of this chapter. Was it good? Bad? x**


	33. A step in the right direction

**Crazy For You **

**Chapter 31**

**A Step In The Right Direction**

**Dom's POV **

When I woke up the next morning. I knew right away what day it was. Today was the anniversary of my dad's death. Today me and Mia were going to go up and visit our mom and dad's grave. While Letty and Vince stayed at the shop. And Leon and Jesse stay at the garage. I actually climbed outta bed this morning gratefully and walked into the shower. Once in there I let the warm water hit me, and just thought about seeing my parents graves again. We hadn't really went up there to really visit them much lately. There had been to much drama, and we didn't really have enough to go up there much. So I was glad today that the rest of the team was going to look after things for us while me and Mia went to see them. Obviously everyone else in the team wanted to go too, because Tony was like a dad to all of us, but there was work to be done. After I got outta the shower I cleaned myself up a bit, and got dressed. Then headed downstairs to see Mia standing against the counter with a cup of coffee in her hands. She was wearing a neat, white sundress. And she had a kinda sad, but still happy look on her face.

"Hey. You ready to see mom and dad today?" I asked when I made myself clearly seen in the room. Mia jumped a bit out of surprise.

"Yeah. I am. Are you? It's been a while since we've seen them."

"Yeah I agree. You almost ready to go?" I asked as she put her cup in the sink.

"I'm ready. But don't you want to eat something before we go? It's kinda a long drive."

"Nah. I'll be fine. Let's leave now I wanna get there early. We can stop at a restaurant on the way back to get something to eat." I suggested to her, and grabbed my leather jacket off the couch where I had threw it last night.

"Okay. Let me just write a note telling Letty and the guys that we left." Mia told me as she went back into the kitchen and wrote a quick note to everyone. She returned seconds later with her bag, and we headed out to my car. The ride up was pretty quite. I could tell that Mia really didn't wanna talk. After about 15 minutes in silence it was starting to get to me.

"Can I ask you a a question?" I asked her and took my eyes off the road for a mere second to look at her.

"Yeah sure. What is it?"

"Why is that out of all the guys you pick Vince to be with?"

"Dom you said that you were fine with me going on a date with Vince!" She yelled out at me.

"I know that. I don't care if you date him. I really don't like it. But I'm going to let you do it. I just want to know why you picked Vince?" I asked her. In a much more calmer tone then she had just given me.

"Well I've known Vince for a long time. You know? He's like a big brother to me. And back when dad first died he was the one the helped me through it. Sure Letty was there for me all the time, and she helped me a lot too. But she wasn't there to comfort me. And that's where Vince came in. Then you got looked away, and Vince and me just got really close. He made sure that everyday I got up, and that I was okay and I ate. And day by day he cheered me up a little more. Until I started being happy again."

"Wow. I didn't know that he meant that much to you. Or that he was there for you that much. Or that you guys got that close when I was gone. Why did you guys pick know to come out with it? When I came back I hear nothing about you guys liking each other."

"Well that's kinda why. Me and Vince got close. And then it was time for you to come home. So we were all excited for that. And me and Vince decided that we would just separate a little but, because we knew that you wouldn't like us getting that close. And look we were actually right." She replied. And I could tell that she was rolling her eyes at me.

"Well I'm sorry, Mia. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Dom let me ask you this. Why are you so sure that I'm going to get hurt?" She asked while holding her arms.

"Because I have known Vince since the third grade. I know exactly how he gets with girls. He will either just use them to get sex, and shit. Or he'll date them for a little while. Fuck around with them. Then out of nowhere break up with them. And I know that would break your heart If that happened. So I don't want you to date him."

"But Dom you aren't understanding this. Vince I think is capable of settling down with just one girl, and dating her for a while. While you were gone I don't think Vince brought in any girls really. He just stayed in just about all the time with me and Letty."

_Vince opened the front door of the house and walked in after a long day at the garage. He smelled a lot like gas, grease and sweat. He was planning on heading straight into the shower and then coming downstairs and grabbing a Corona and relaxing. That was until he noticed Mia sitting on the couch. Normally he would just pass by her and let her be. But since Tony just died, and Dom was just taken away a few weeks ago. He made sure that he stopped to talk to her every time. And at the moment she did look bad. She was sitting straight up, and she had her legs bent up and had her arms wrapped around them. And she had that scared frightened look on her face. The same one that she got the day that her dad died, and then the same look that she gave when they took Dom away and sentenced him to Lompoc. _

"_What's going on Mi?" He asked as he went to sit down next to her on the couch. _

"_I miss my dad, and I want Dom back home." She said as she sniffled a cry._

"_Mia I'm going to be honest with you. Yes it sucks ass that all this shit happened to you at once. And no it's not all going to go away within the next few days. But just give it some time. I promise everything will soon get better. You'll see. Once you get outta this slump. You'll start feeling better again, and start going to the store for more hours. And time will fly by and Dom will get home before you know it." Vince told her as he wrapped his arms around her and brought her close to his chest._

"_Vince I hope you're right. Because I really can't take all this crying anymore. It's been really rough. And I just can't deal with it all anymore. I just want to stop crying and get Dom and my dad back."_

"_All you have to do it just hang in there kiddo. I wont let anyone hurt you, okay?" He told her as he rubbed her arm with his thumb. _

"_Vince, I'm glad that you are here." Mia said to him quietly as if she was about to fall asleep. _

"_Don't worry I'm not going anywhere, Mi."_

"_Vince can you do me one favor though?" She asked. And then looked up at him._

"_Yeah sure. Anything. What is it?" He asked looking back down at her wondering what the little Italian girl wanted._

"_Can you go shower? You stink." She said while putting her hand on her noise. And waving the other one in front of her face. _

"_Hey now. Watch yourself girl. You try being around cars all day. I'm sure you'll come out smelling like roses." Vince said while pushing Mia playfully. And Mia laughed back in response. As Vince got up and he kissed her forehead, and headed towards the stairs to get that well deserved shower. _

**Letty's POV **

Today I got up. And I turned on my side expecting to see Dom sleeping silently next to me. But when I rolled over there was no Dom. I rubbed my eyes, and got up on my elbow to look at the time. It was a lot earlier then Dom normally got up. That's when it hit me. I remembered that today was the anniversary of Tony's death. And Dom and Mia were going up there to visit his grave, and probably also their mother's grave. Today me and Vince were in charge of the shop, not the best job to be stuck with but Vince would make it fun. And Jesse and Leon were in charge of the garage.

I climbed out of bed, and then walked downstairs. The guys were all up and running around getting ready. So while they were doing that I sat down and ate in peace. When all the guys piled into the kitchen. I headed upstairs to get a quick shower, and then head off to the shop with Vince. I hoped into the shower and was out in less than ten minutes.

When I got downstairs Vince was waiting by the door with me. We decided on just driving one car there. So me and Vince both piled into his car, and he drove us the short distance to the cafe. When we got there we opened everything up, and Vince grabbed a bag of chips and started eating them as I set things up. The first hour went by really slow. I hated first getting their in the morning. No one really came in. Only a few random people that were just heading off to work and wanted a coffee or a bag of chips.

Once the afternoon came. That's when we started getting busy. All the kids that left school to get food were coming in. The afternoon rush usually sucked, because you had to listen to a lot of stupid, young teenage girls complain about all the drama in their lives. Like they had problems. They didn't even know what was to come in life. Their biggest problems were if they had a date to the next school dance.

After we got through all the people. It was finally just me and Vince in the shop. All the last random people had finished eating, and paid. Then left to go back to work, or go back to their families.

"Vince you guys are going to be fine." I said out loud, and randomly to Vince as he was looking at a car magazine. He stopped mid sentence, and looked up at me questioningly. Wondering what or who the hell I was talking about.

"Who is?"

"You and Mia. I mean. I know what you are going through. Let me guess. You have the feeling that things wont be able to work out, because Dom will get in the way. Or something like that?" I asked him as he put the magazine down, and gave me his full attention. At first he didn't say anything he just stared down at the cover of the magazine like there was something really interesting on it.

"How'd you know?" He asked after a few minutes in silence.

"Because that's exactly how I felt when me and Dom got together. Or rather when we tried to get together."

"Yeah, but you guys had no problems getting together. You got together on your birthday. Right after he got outta prison. That's no big deal. You didn't have to deal with anyone saying no to you guys."

"Actually that's not the whole truth." I said while taking a quick glance at him, and then looking outside in front of us.

"Letty, what exactly do you mean by that's not the whole truth? Is there something that you and Dom are keeping from us?" Vince asking curiously wondering where I was going with this. And truthfully it was something that we kept from the rest of the team, but I think that this was a good time to come out with it, and tell Vince.

"Okay well before Dom went to prison, and before Tony died. Me and Dom got kinda really close to each other." I said, but before I could finish Vince interrupted me.

"You guys were always close to each other though? I don't get it." Vince said with an even more convinced look on his face.

"Let me finish. Closer as in the sense of sneaking around together."

"Woah. You guys were that close back then too?! Why the hell didn't I know about this. Dom didn't fucking tell me any of that shit. Neither did Mia! What the hell, Letty?"

"Vince calm down. Dom didn't tell you, because it was just between Tony, Dom and me. And Mia didn't know about it either. Like I said we were the only three that knew about it, and we didn't tell all you guys, because well Tony didn't approve."

"Tony didn't?! But I figured he'd love you guys together. He always talked about how you guys would end up together some day. That doesn't make sense, Let."

"He liked the idea that it was me and Dom that were together. He just didn't like the idea that we were so young. He said that we needed to wait until my 16th birthday before me and Dom could be come official or anything like that."

"Damn. That's pretty intense. I never knew that you and Dom got that close. Like sexually. I mean I knew that you guys would always end up with each other. Just didn't think that you guys knew that yet." Vince said with a small chuckle.

"Oh yeah. Me and Dom may acted like we hated each other, but behind closed doors, or in some cases not closed doors it was a different story." I said with a small smirk.

"How'd Tony even find out about you guys?"

"Well that's a bit of a funny story actually."

_A few years earlier. _

_Dom and Letty were both in the living room watching a movie that they had seen countless times before. Everyone that was usually in the house was out, and doing something else today. So that just left Dom and Letty. And neither of them were complaining seeing as to they had been sneaking around for a few months now. This just gave them a few hours of the day to be home. To make out on the couch carelessly without worrying about someone seeing them. _

_They started watching the movie fine. But then Dom started getting touch-y. He ran his arms up and down Letty's arms. And would play with the ends of her hair. Then he'd just trace lazy circles on her arms. Finally he just stopped with the teasing her, and just started by kissing her neck. In response she wrapped her arms around his neck. And moved her neck to the side for him to get better access. That little kissing on the neck lead them to a full blown make out session on the couch. They could hear no one around them. At some point they changed their positions from sitting side-by-side. To Letty laying down fully on her back, and Dom laying on top of her. Dom was going for her white beater that she wearing, but that's when they heard the front door slam shut. _

_They both jumped up in shock. To see what was going on. They say a furious Tony standing in front of them. He was usually cool about everything. Except if Dom and Vince broke a rule. Then he would have to get anger, and punish them. But other than that he was cool for the most part. This time he wasn't. He had an evil look in his eyes, and a bit of a disappointed look too. _

"_What the hell do you guys think you are doing?" He yelled. A bit louder than he normally got. _

"_Um...dad....look." Dom tried to think of a good response that wouldn't get his dad mad. _

"_Dominic, do not bullshit me. I want to know why you and Letty were just making out on that couch." He said while violently pointing to the couch, that the two were just laying on. _

_Dom turned and looked at me for an answer. _

"_Dominic don't look at her for the answer! I want to know. What is going on here? You guys act like you hate each other when people are around?! Then when no one is there you guys make out? Did you force her to do this? Letty did he make you do that?" Tony continued yelling. Looking back and forth between Dom and Letty. _

"_No, Tony. It's not like that. Dom didn't force me to do anything. And well it's hard to explain. We didn't want people to know." Letty said trying to explaining. _

"_Wait so you guys are together now?" Tony asked. Having his full attention on Dom. _

"_Pretty much. Yeah."_

"_No. I wont have this. I know that you guys will end up together when you get older. But right now Letty is far to young Dominic. I want you waiting until she turns sixteen before you two do anything more. I don't want to see or hear you guys making out anymore. I sure as hell don't want to see you two having sex either. And no being in rooms alone. You guys gotta be with some one all the time." Tony said. Setting the two straight. _

"_Dad! That's not far though." Dom said trying to reason with his. But Tony wasn't changing his mind. He believed that Letty was to young at the moment to be dating Dom. And he didn't want them together until her sixteenth birthday. There was nothing they could do to change that. They could continue to sneak around like they had before Tony caught them. But they knew that it would be far to hard to do that. Since Tony would have a constant eye on them 24/7. _

"Wow. You guys kept all that from us all this time?" Vince asked. He had a stunned look on his face.

"Yup. Tony told us that he wanted it to stay between us, and not to tell you. And we really could not tell Mia about it. Because knowing her. She would get all happy. Say that us together was such a great idea. And start planning our wedding." I told him with a laugh. He joined in too. The second Mia heard that we were officially together she went nuts.

"Damn. I still can't believe that Tony wouldn't let you guys be alone at all. So you guys just decided to give up then? I mean Dom was with girls before he went to prison."

"Yeah. I know he was. And I'll admit. I was really jealous over it. I wish that I could have been those girls. But we decided that we would just stop. Because if Tony caught us again. He would never let us hang out. So we just said that we would get together the day that I turned sixteen. It hurt like hell to see him with other girls. But I got over it, and then when it finally came my time. That's when he went to prison. So it didn't work out for us for a little while later." I explained to him completely truthfully.

"Damn, kid. I didn't know you guys went through all that shit. How'd you do it?"

"How'd I do what?" I asked curiously.

"Dom was such a man whore. He went from girl to girl. How'd you make him settle down."

"Well I think that it was mostly on him. He grew up. Realized that he didn't need to go from girl to girl anymore." I told him trying to explain it the best I could.

"Letty I really think that I can be good to her. I mean Dom changed, and he was worse than I was. So I think that I can change too." Vince said. And looked me straight in the eyes while doing it. I could tell that he was being completely serious now. He wanted to change for Mia. And I thought that it was really cute. And I did believe him. I think that Vince can change for the better.

**AN: Well there is the end of the chapter. I hope you guys liked it. So oh Dom and Mia got to talk about Vince and Mia. And so did Letty and Vince. Do you guys think that Vince will be able to stay true to what he says? And change for Mia? **

**Please do review and let me know what you think. Was the chapter good? Bad? x**


	34. Changing?

**Crazy For You **

**Chapter 32**

**Changing? **

**Letty's POV**

After the day at the store I could see changes in Vince. They may have been small, but I could still see him changing. For example. He would help around the house more if Mia asked him to. He offered to go shopping with her a few times. He took some days off to work at the cafe to give Mia the day off. To be honest. I thought it was really cute of him to do that. Now I would never admit that out loud, but I still thought about it.

I haven't gotten the chance to talk to Mia about it yet. But the next time I did I was going to ask her what happened behind closed doors.

As far as I knew it they weren't together though. But every time Vince would walk into a room. I would look at Mia, and I saw her face light up. I didn't know what they were waiting for though. It was clear that they both had some strong ass feelings for each other.

"Hey, Letty. Can you come help me with this?" I heard Vince yell. Pulling me away from my thoughts.

"Yeah sure. What do you need help with?" I asked him as I walked up to the car that he was working on.

"Mia." He said as he didn't look up from the car, and continued to work.

"What about Mia?" I asked. Wondering what would come from this talk.

"We are getting really close. And I really...I want to take it to the next level. Problem is I don't know how."

"Have you talked to her about it yet?" I asked him. While leaning my back against the car that he was fixing up.

"No. I don't know what to say to her. I was hoping you'd be able to help me."

"You picked me. The one that knows little about relationships to help you?" I asked and looked at him with a shocked look. He then laughed and wiped his hands off on the rag.

"Well I figured since you got with Dom. You could have learned stuff, you know?"

"Alright. Fine. Ill try helping you here. But I can't promise anything. Okay for your situation. I'd say you just have to be straight on with it. I mean I don't know if you've ever seen it, but when you walk into the same room as Mia. Her eyes light up, and you can see a smile forming. So obviously any idiot could see that she likes you a lot too. I say keep talking to her. Like you've been. Help her out with stuff. Spend lots of time with her. Then maybe go to her room at night. And just sit down. And say I like you. You like me lets hook up." After I said that Vince gave me a weird look.

"Okay well maybe not those exact words, but something like that." I added on, and he moved from the car and hugged me.

"Thanks Letty. Ill try that with her. I heard her and Dom talking about colleges the other day. I think she's going today. I could volunteer to take her, and look through them with her." He suggested.

"Mm. Yes. Do that. I think she'd like having you there." I told him. And I loved the fact that he thought about that on his own.

"Thanks again Letty."

"No problem, man. It's what I'm here for." I told him, and he grinned a little.

"Hey, aren't you and Dom going away this weekend, or something?"

"Shit yeah. I'm supposed to be getting ready for it now." I told Vince as I lifted myself off the front of the car.

"You might want to go do that, because whenever Dom gets home he'll want to leave. You know how he gets when he wants to go places." Vince said and started laughing.

"Oh god. Don't even remind me of that. He was so horrible that one time we all went away to the beach. H kept yelling at us to get ready, and to stop being idiots." I said and started laughing along with Vince.

"Yeah. Then he was like I'm tired of being your mother. I have to tell you every two seconds to get ready." Vince added on, and we both started busting up laughing. Just then Dom walked through the garage door, and saw us laughing.

"What are you guys laughing about?" He asked as he walked up to me.

"Oh nothing." I said. And me and Vince laughed a little more. Dom kinda just gave us a confused look. But didn't question us. I think he learned a while ago not to ask what me and Vince are talking about.

"Anyway. Are you ready to leave yet?"

"Almost."

"And by almost you mean you haven't even started packing yet?"

Yup. That'd be correct." I said. And reached up and kissed him. Then went to walk out of the garage.

"I'll be done in five minutes. Bye Vince." I said as I waved goodbye to him, and got in my car and headed over to the house. When I got in I saw Mia sitting at the kitchen table. With different packets in front of her. I was guessing that they were packets for the colleges that she was going to today. I decided to take another detour on packing, and go talk to her.

"Hey, Mia. What's up, girl?"

"Oh nothing. Just reading up on these booklets for some of the colleges I want to look at. Aren't you supposed to be gone?" She asked as she stopped reading and looked up at me.

"Yeah. I came home to start packing, but I figured I'd see what you were doing first."

"Well you can go pack then, because I'm not doing anything important. Just thinking about going on this long ride all day. Some of these colleges are a bit far out." She told me as she looked back down to her papers.

"Maybe you'll find someone." I told her and walked towards the steps.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She yelled up to me as I walked away.

"Nothing at all." I told her, and grinned as I walked upstairs.

Another ten minutes later. I was all packed and ready to go. That's right when I heard Dom's car pull up to the house. I grabbed my bags and walked downstairs as Dom opened the door. I handed him my bag, and side stepped him and walked outside.

"You ready now?" He asked as he closed the door, and walked to the car with me.

"Mhm. All good now." I told him. As he started putting some bags in the back. See today me and Dom decided to take a few days off. And go away. He told me that he was bringing me to the cabin that we used to go to when we were younger. Tony used to bring Dom, Mia, Vince and me to the cabin every summer for a few days. There was an amazing lake right next to it. And they had food places that had amazing food. But ever since Tony died, and Dom went away we never really went there anymore. So Dom decided it'd be a good idea to go there now, and also it was our anniversary.

**Mia's POV**

After Dom and Letty left I was still looking through my booklets. I was planning on leaving soon so I wasn't out all day. That's when I heard the front door open. Jesse and Leon were both at the cafe. And Vince was at the garage. So I got up to see who walked in. When I turned the corner I walked straight into Vince.

"Oh. Sorry, Vince." I said as I took a step back. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the garage all day?" I asked him as we both walked back into the kitchen.

"Yeah. But I closed things up for a few hours. There was nothing to do. I finished the one car that was brought in the other day. So I decided to come back and see what you were doing.

After he said that I nodded my head. And I smiled in the inside. I secretly loved the fact that he came here to see how I was doing. Instead of going to the cafe to hang out with Jesse and Leon.

"Well you almost missed me. I'm getting ready to go to some colleges." I said while lifting the booklets up to show him.

"Well it's a good thing that I came home when I did then. I was thinking. It'll probably be really boring in that car all day all alone. You want me to come along?" He asked as he grabbed a Corona from the fridge, and opened it and drank half of it in one shot. I wasn't expecting him to ask to come with me. He hated anything that had anything to do with school.

"Yeah. If you are sure that you want to go. I know you and schools never really hit it off." I told him back with a laugh. I was actually really happy that he was coming.

"I'll be fine. Plus it's not me that's going back into school. It's you." He said. While pushing my shoulder in a friendly way.

We grabbed a few things before we left. Then we both got into his car. And were off to the first college of my choice. As we started driving it was quite in the car. But it was a peaceful kind of silence.

"So exactly how many colleges are we going today?" Vince asked breaking the silence.

"There's only three of them. There would have been a lot more, but I narrowed my choices down to the three that were closest.

"Mia you know you always sacrifice so much for us. Why not pick a college that you really love, and go there. Instead of basing it on which ones are closer."

"Because it will be hard on me to drive up to a far away college everyday. I'd have to get up like an hour early just to make sure that I got to the college on time."

"Isn't there like dorms. Or something. That you could stay in?"

"Yeah. But dorms cost money. And if I'm in a dorm I have to pay for a meal plan. And also I would never really see you guys. So for now I picked the three colleges that I liked that are close. And I'm fine with it. Really Vince. Don't worry about me. These are really good colleges too." I told him. Convincing him that I was really fine with the three that I had picked to go to today.

**Dom's POV**

The whole drive up to the cabin was great. Me and Letty just stayed quite for most of it. Just soaking up the world around us. Looking at all the trees as we passed, and having one hand on the wheel, and holding Letty's hand with the other. After the hour and a half drive we finally pulled up to our old vacation spot.

We both got out of my car, and stood in front of it. I looked over the whole cabin. It looked the same as when we last came here. Thinking of the last time brought a whole bunch of memories back. I could still picture all of our visits here perfectly.

I guess I was starring at the cabin for to long, because I felt Letty pull on my hand. When I looked down at her she had that look of her face. As if she knew what I was thinking or something.

"Missing Tony?" She asked when I was looking in her eyes.

"Yeah. I really do." I told her. And hugged her close to my side.

"Come on, papi. Let's get this vacation started. You know we both need it." Letty said as she leaned up and kissed me. Then went towards the back of my car. And got our bags. And carried them into the cabin. I followed behind her and knew that these next couple days were going to be amazing. Away from work. Away from the team. Away from the world. Just with Letty.

**Mia's POV**

Me and Vince had been driving for a little while now. And we were almost at the first college now. Even though we were sitting in silence for most of the ride. I still liked having Vince's presence there with me.

"Turn right here." I told him as we got to the road that the college was on. He turned and then continued down the road til we got to the parking spot.

"Oh shit. This is the school?" Vince asked. Practically yelling it. A few people in the parking lot turned to look at him.

"Vince. Hush." I said. Hitting him on his arm, and grabbing him towards the building, that we just parked in front of.

"Yes. This is the college. It's one of the biggest around us. Now can you stop shouting. People are still looking at you."

"Sorry, Mi." He said. And walked with me inside. I figured he'd come back and say some sarcastic comment. Or something that would make him sound like a jerk. But he just kept his mouth shut. And walked with me. I was glad, because I didn't want more people to be starring at us.

We walked around with the people. As they showed us around the campus. So far I was really liking what I saw. It looked, and sounded like a good college. And it was also close to the fort. So I wouldn't have to drive far every day. After the tour was over they gave us some booklets on the college. And told us some extra information about the campus and the classes, and professors. When everything was done me and Vince walked out and headed towards his car.

"What'd you think of that college?" He asked as soon as we stepped out.

"I actually really liked it. And it's also close. I think this might be the one I pick." I told him. While having a huge smile on my face as I got in his car.

"You know. You are the only person that I know that gets this excited over school, and actually has a smile on their face?" Vince said. And then started laughing at me.

"Hey! Shut up! School is important. And I'm good at it. So it makes me happy. It's the same with you, and the rest of the team with cars. When you guys fix up a car. Or add some new part. You all get that look in your eyes. Like you accomplished something, and you are proud of yourself. That's how I get with school." I explained to him. Getting really into it. Instead of saying something smart. How I was a nerd or something. He just nodded his head.

"That makes sense. I may not have been good at school when I was there. But. I know how important it is to you. And I'm glad that you are going back."

"Thank you." I said to him. And smiled up at him. He returned the smile, and started the car.

"So you ready to go to the next college?" He asked as we pulled out of the parking lot.

**Letty's POV **

When me and Dom got everything in the cabin, and looked around. We went outside. And went on a walk around in the woods. It was great. I loved just walking around looking at everything around me. It always calmed me down.

We continued walking for a while. Then we turned around and walked to where the lake was. I remember when I was a kid. I always loved to look at the lake. It was always so peaceful. The water was crystal clear, and we always went swimming in it. Looking at it now made me miss the old times with Dom, Vince, Mia and Tony.

I jumped a little when I felt Dom wrap his arms. He kissed the side of my face. And put his head on my shoulders, and we both just looked out at the water.

"You ready to get in?" I asked. As I turned around to face him.

"Let's go, crazy." Dom said. And laughed at me how excited I was getting over getting in.

I got out of his arms. And ran to the water. I ran in with clothes and everything on. Once I was in up to my stomach I turned around and looked at Dom. He was taking his shirt off. And I got a great view on his amazing abs.

He ran up to where I was standing in the water. And wrapping his arms around my waist, and pulled me closer. And we scared an amazing kiss. When we pulled away. I leaned down and splashed him with a lot of water. After he whipped his eyes. He started running after me to get me back.

And that's how we stayed for the better part of the day.

After we started getting cold in the water. We got out. And sat down on the sand, and just looked up at the water, and the sky. Just enjoying each others company.

It was quite and I liked it best that way. The fort is never quite. Someones always up, and making noise, clear to three or sometimes four in the morning. So it was good to have some moments in peace. I was glad me and Dom were staying here for a couple days. It was good to get away for a while.

**Mia's POV**

Now me and Vince were on our way to the third, and final school. We were in and out at the second one. It was a pretty small campus. And I didn't really like it. The people there seemed like they were all mean. And didn't like anyone. Their attitudes towards stuff just got to me. And they seemed like they didn't want to answer any of my questions. So I crossed that one off my list.

When we got into this one I looked around. It was also big like the first one. And it looked like a good school all around. The people were really friendly. And were glad to answer any question that I had. As we continued to walk around I was really starting to fall in love with this college. It wouldn't be hard to get from class to class. The people that were in our group were all nice, and they were going for the same thing that I was. After the tour was over. They talked to us some more. Like the people at the first college did. And passed out the usual books, and said if we had any more questions we could call and ask them. Then they let us all leave.

"So what was your opinion on that one?" Vince asked as we stepped outside and stood on the side walk.

"I think I just fell in love with a college." I told him with a laugh. He joined in and laughed with me.

"It did seem really nice. Maybe even better than the first one we saw. I vote that you pick this college." He said as we just stood there. I nodded my head to him. And he walked in closer to me.

"Mia I believe no matter where you are you can do good. No matter what college you choose. You'll always be good enough to do whatever it is that you want to do." Vince added on. As he held onto my hands, and looked into my eyes.

The next thing that he did shocked me. He leaned in and kissed me. I closed my eyes right away, and kissed him back. And put my other hand on his arm. He pulled away. And smiled a little. And turned around nervously. He started walking to the car then. I smiled at how cute he was. And followed after him to the car. This college was definitely the best.

And I was definitely going here when school started.

**AN: Well there it is. Dom and Letty are away for a few days on vacation. And Vince and Mia finally kissed. Sorry that this chapter took so long to get up. I was in New York for about a week so I couldn't write then. Then I've been busy with other stuff, and just haven't really had the energy to write anything for a little while. But he the chapter finally is. I hope you guys liked it. Was it good? Bad? Please review and let me know what you thought about it.(: x**


	35. Back Home

**Crazy For You **

**Chapter 33**

**Back Home. **

**Letty's POV**

It was now Monday morning, and today was the day that me and Dom were returning back to the fort. To sum up our weekend in one word. I'd have to say that it was amazing. Me and Dom spent a lot of time sitting out, and just looking at the beach, and everything around us. It was such a relaxing trip, and me and Dom both needed something like this. We had been so stressed from all the work, and the racing. That we just needed some time to ourselves.

I loved being away and everything, but I was really excited to get back and talk to Vince about what happened the few days that we were gone. Every time me and Dom would go to sleep I'd sit up, and think if everything was going good with them. Or if Mia was still pushing him away.

Me and Dom got all our things packed into the car, and we started our trip back to the fort.

"So did you have fun this weekend?" Dom asked out of nowhere while we were sitting at a red light.

"Yeah. It was great." I told him with a smile. While opening my window, and leaning my arm on the side of the window. It was so hot out today. Not the best of days to be sitting in a car for a few hours.

Somewhere through our trip back home. I ended up falling asleep. The next thing that I remember is someone is poking me. I opened my eyes to hit whatever was touching me when I was trying to sleep. When I got up I looked over, and saw that it was Dom.

"What?" I asked a little irritated.

"We're home. We've been home for like five minutes. You were out like a light." Dom answered with a laugh, and opened his door and stepped out. I rolled my eyes at him, and got out of his car, and went to the back to get our bags.

Once all the bags were out me and Dom moved towards the fort. Once inside we set the bags down on the floor, and walked to the living room. It was the same as we left it. Leon and Jesse taunting each other while playing some new racing game that just came out a week ago. And Vince sitting on the couch watching them. Hitting one of them on the head if they did something stupid, and laughing. And Mia doing her work while rolling her eyes at the three. I laughed at the site in front of me.

"Well I see you guys haven't moved from this spot since we left." Dom said. While adding a laugh. To make everyone look up at us.

"You guys are back!" Mia said excitedly. And ran up and hugged us. "How was it? Did you guys like it there?" Mia said drowning us with questions.

"It was great. And yes we liked it. Now calm down Mia." I said to her as I grabbed my bags and walked upstairs to me and Dom's room to put my stuff away. I heard the door open, and I figured it was Dom. But when I turned around I saw that it was Vince.

"Hey V. What's up?" I asked as I continued to put my stuff away.

"I went with her to see colleges." He said and sat down on our bed.

"Really? What happened? Are you guys like together now?" I asked interested in what he had to say next.

"Well we went and had fun. And at the end. I kissed her. And she kissed me back. And smiled, and everything like that." He said. While trying to hide the fact that he was blushing.

"So what does that mean? Are you guys together? Did you like talk or whatever after it happened?" I asked.

"We've talked a little. And did a little bit of something else." He said while smirking.

"Ew. I don't wanna hear about your sex life." I yelled and threw one of my shirts at him.

"Hey you were the one that asked. And I told you. So you can't complain. He said while laughing. And throwing my shirt back at me.

"I didn't want you to go into full detail. I just wanted to know if you guys were together or not." I told him.

"Oh well. Now you know more." He said and laughed again.

"Now how do you plan on telling Dom that you are fucking his sister? You know how bad he freaked out when he thought you guys were just dating. And you also know how he gets. He pretends that Mia does nothing bad."

"I know. That's kinda where I thought you would come in?"

"Vince."

"No Letty. I'm serious. You know that if anyone can get through his head. It's you." Vince said while looking at me. Pretty much starring me down with his sad eyes that no one can say no to. Every time he would do that. I had to look away, because he looked like one of those sad dogs on one of those commericals, that made everyone say "aw."

"Fine. I'll talk to him about it. But if he comes after you. It's not my fault." I sighed and sat down on the bed next to him.

"Thanks Letty. This means a lot." He said and smiled. "Well I'm gonna go downstairs and see what's up with everyone down there." He said while hugging me and then went to walk out.

"Or go see if Mia wants to go another round." I whispered quietly, but loud enough that he could hear me. He turned and gave me a glare.

"Shut up. This is just how you and Dom were when you first got together. So I don't wanna hear anything." He said while pointing a finger in my direction and leaving the room. I just laughed at him, and laid back down on the bed starring up at the ceiling. How the hell was I going to explain this situation to Dom without him wanting to kill Vince? Ugh. Fuck Vince. I love Vince, he's like a brother to me. But fuck him for leaving me to telling Dom.

I guess I was to much in though because I hadn't notice Dom walk into the room. That is until he sat on the bed next to me, and wrapped an arm around me, and turned me so that I was facing him.

"What's on your mind?" He asked while starring hard into my eyes.

"Nothing." I answered hesitantly.

"Letty. Tell me." He said while giving me another look that said "I know that you're lying, and you better tell me before we start fighting". I sighed loudly. He obviously knew me way to much for me to actually lie to him about this. I just hadn't figured how I wanted to tell him yet.

"Dinner.!" I heard Mia yell. I was so glad that she called when she did. It meant that I had the rest of the night to think of a way that I could break the news to Dom.

"This isn't over. We will talk about this later." Dom said. Smiled at me. Gave me a kiss, and got off the bed. Me and him both headed downstairs to eat with the rest of the team. As me and Dom walked downstairs Vince was the first person that I saw. As soon as he looked at me. He looked straight to Dom to see how angry he was.

Vince then turned back to me when he saw that Dom was calm. I just shook my head no to him, and walked into the kitchen so we could eat. Dinner went the same as every night. I was a bit distracted the whole time though. I was trying to think about the long talk me and Dom were going to have tonight. It was all stressing me out, and I did not like it at all.

When dinner was done we cleaned up and went to watch a movie, and just spend time together as the team since we were all gone from each other for those few days. My time was getting cut down each second. I didn't realize how hard it was to think of a way to tell Dom that his best friend was fucking his sister.

I looked over at Vince and Mia. They were both sitting on the couch. Pretty close to each other. They couldn't sit to close, because of Dom and all. And I wasn't sure if the rest of the team knew, but as me being the only one that probably knew I had to smile at the site. I loved the look on V's face. He actually looked happy for once. I couldn't tell you the last time Vince actually had a "real" girlfriend. He just did little flings with girls from the races.

After the movie was over. I told the team that I was going to get a shower. I got off Dom's lap and headed upstairs. I figured I'd have at least 20 minutes of quite time in the shower to properly think. After my shower I had a pretty good approach to telling Dom. I just needed to get a good time to do it. I walked out of the bathroom that me and Dom shared in nothing but a towel, and I jumped when I saw that Dom was sitting on our bed looking at me as I emerged from the bathroom to get clothes.

"Well now. Don't you just look hot." He said. While smirking and watching me drop the towel, and put clothes on.

"Dom, shut up. Why aren't you watching the movie with the rest of them?" I asked when I was fully dressed.

"I hope you didn't forget already." He said as he grabbed my hand, and lightly pulled down. So that I was sitting up next to him on our bed. Shit. He wanted to talk now. I wasn't fully prepared yet to talk to him. I had to go over it a few more times in my head. I was screwed.

"Forget what?" I asked. Attempting to play dumb.

"Letty. You know what. The thing that you wanted to tell me before that was bothering you. Or whatever." He said. And gave me the look that said: "Just spit it out already". I took a deep breathe looked Dom over. He looked more worried now then mad. I had a feeling that in a few seconds all of that was going to change.

"Okay... Well you see... Basically." I couldn't get it out. It wasn't working.

"Let, come on. You tell me everything. You can tell me this. Just spit it out already. Whatever it is. It can't be that bad." He said.

Yeah right. That's what you think. As soon as I tell you this you'll flip out.

"Okay. Vince and Mia they're... uhm." I said. Pausing again. I looked at Dom's face. He looked confused. He definitely didn't pick up on Vince and Mia's behavior towards each other.

"Vince and Mia are what?" He asked. Waiting patiently for a response.

"They're dating."

**AN: Ahhh. I'm SOOOO sorry about this /HUGE/ delay with this chapter. I wanted to write this chapter ages ago. But I was either busy doing stuff. Or I just didn't have it in me to write anything. I had this Friday free, and I had a lot on my mind. So I figured to get it off my mind for a little while I will write. Because I know a lot of people told me that they really wanted a new chapter from me. **

**But here it is.! I will definitely have the next chapter up in a shorter time span than this. Again I am really sorry that this took so long. **

**But anyway. So Vince and Mia are finally together now. How do you think Dom is going to react to the news that Letty just told him?**

**Please do read and review and tell me what you thought of this. Was it good? Bad? x**


	36. They're what!

**Crazy For You **

**Chapter 34**

**They're what?**

**Dom's POV**

As I sat on the bed next to Letty I was waiting for her to spit out whatever it was that she had to tell me. When she said Vince and Mia. I had no idea what the hell she was possible going to say about them. I was wondering. Maybe they got into a fight or something while we were gone, but I didn't think that was it. On the count of they were laughing and talking all dinner. And they even sat next to each other when we were watching the movies.

"Vince and Mia are what?" I asked Letty. I was confused at this point, and just wanted to know what was going on with the two of them. Letty took a deep breathe and looked at me. The look on her face told me that whatever came out of her mouth in the next second wasn't going to be a good thing at all.

"They're dating." Letty finally answered back.

My mouth dropped out when she said that. I couldn't even grasp that around my head. Vince and Mia. My baby sister, and my best friend since the third grade. They were dating? As in, they were in a relationship. What the fuck.! I had no idea what to say. So I just looked at Letty like she was crazy.

"Dom. Please say something." She begged. And looked at me with plead in her eyes.

"What do you want me to say? I can't even. No. They can't be. They can't be dating. They fight /all/ of the time. How can they be dating?" I yelled a little to loud that it made her jump.

"Dom, they just are. I don't think you've been paying much attention to them lately, but they have been getting really close to each other. They really do like each other."

"You're serious?" I yelled even louder than the first time. Apparently I yelled it to loud because there was knock at the door and Vince walked in sheepishly to see what was wrong. The second I saw him I was off the bed and had him pinned against the wall.

"Dom!" I heard Letty yell behind me. But at this point I didn't care. He was dating my fucking sister.! My fucking baby sister!

"Yo, Dom man. What the fuck?" Vince asked.

**Letty's POV**

When I saw Vince open the door. I knew that it was a huge mistake. I knew that when Dom saw him he'd flip, because he knew that I wasn't kidding. When Dom grabbed Vince roughly and pushed him up against the wall. I knew that this wasn't going to end well.

"Dom, stop it okay? He's your best fucking friend.!" I yelled and tried to get Dom's arm away from Vince's face.

"Yeah, and my best friend is fucking my sister, Letty!"

"Dom it's not even like that. We haven't done anything but kiss." Vince tried to explain, while attempting to get out of Dom's grasp. Which might I point out wasn't working out at all.

At this moment all the loud noise had got everyone in the houses attention and thy were all standing outside the door. Mia was the last one to get to our room, and when she walked in and saw Dom and Vince fighting she ran up to Dom and pushed him roughly to the side and yanked Vince to his feet.

"Dominic. Stop it.! Now!" She yelled. Dom just stared at the two of them.

"If you think you two are going to be together under my house you're both wrong." He yelled and left the room. Everything fell silent and we heard the sound of Dom's car speeding out of the driveway. We all knew he was going to drive around for an hour or so and then come back. He always did when he got into a fight with someone in the team. It was his way of clearing his head so we just let him go.

The only problem was that it's been almost four hours and no one has heard anything from Dom. He hasn't even called me to tell him that he was coming home. I waited up all night for him to come home. He never came. I ended up passing out around 4 in the morning still with no word from Dom. I woke up in the morning around 10. I needed to be in the garage today at 11.30. So I got out of bed and noticed that Dom still wasn't home. I was seriously starting to worry about him. He never did this. EVER. He always came back within two hours. I shrugged it off a little and hopped in the shower. After my shower I got dressed and ready for work and walked downstairs. Everyone, except Vince, was in the kitchen eating and looked up when I walked in.

I sat down with them and that's when Vince walked in.

"Hey, V. How you doing?" I asked.

"I'm leaving, Let."

"What?" I asked. Not sure what he meant by leaving.

"The fort. I'm leaving. Dom said that me and Mia can't be together if I'm under his roof. So I'm leaving. Moving out."

"Where are you going to go?" I asked shocked at what I just heard. And I didn't understand why the rest of the team wasn't shocked about this.

"Let, we already talked about this last night. I'll go rent a cheap place, and me and Mia can still see each other. Then Dom doesn't have to see us together." Vince explained.

"No, you can't leave V. you and Dom are best fucking friends. Just. Cover me at the garage today and I'll go talk to him. He should be easier to talk to after being gone for as long as he has."

"Fine. Let. Go try and find him. If he still says no. Tell him that I'm leaving then. End of story" Vince said and then left the room to go get ready for work I assume. I sighed slightly and got up from the table. Muttered a quick I'll be back later. And left.

If I knew Dom right he would either be in one of two places. One. At the beach where me and him always met when we were fighting. Or two in the garage working on a car. I decided to go to the garage first. I stopped by and saw that everything was still locked up. So there was no way that he was there. I backed out and decided to go to the beach. At this hour I knew no one would be there so if he was there we could argue as loud as we wanted without disturbing anyone else. I pulled up and parked. And started walking around. I was walking for about 10 minutes when I saw him. He was laying out flat on his back. His eyes were closed, so I assume he fell asleep here last night.

I walked up to him quietly, and sat down next to him. I was about to say something when he scared me.

"What?" He asked with his eyes still closed. I jumped a little not expecting him to be up.

"You never came home last night" I pointed out. While he opened his eyes and sat up.

"I didn't want to." He said while looking start ahead into the water.

"Dom. What's so bad about them being together? And don't you even dare think about yelling at me." I warned him before he could open his mouth. I heard him sigh lightly and then he rubbed his hands over his face.

"Mia is my baby sister. She's the only family I have. The thought of anyone being with her is sicking."

"Dom wouldn't you rather Vince. Someone that you've known since the third-fucking-grade. Be with her than some random guy that you don't know and don't trust?" I questioned him. Knowing that if he could pick he'd pick neither of those and have her stay single.

"She needs to focus on her work. She doesn't need to be with anyone."

"Dom you can't stop them from dating. They'll date if they want. Mia is a big girl. Dominic, she doesn't need you protecting her 24/7. She can handle herself. I've been talking to Vince about this for a while. He loves her. He wouldn't do anything to hurt her. I think you know that, but don't want to admit it."

"Letty. I can't think of anyone touching her."

"If you keep them from seeing each other. Vince is going to leave. He's going to move out so he can still see her."

"No, he wont." Dom muttered quietly.

"Oh he wont? Well he was fucking getting ready to go out looking for a place today when he got up. He's serious about her, okay? He wants to be with her. And if moving out of the fort makes that happen then he's going to do it. Dom, just give them a chance. Please. For me? Do you honestly want Vince to move out? You know how bad that would effect everyone?"

"No. I don't want him to leave. I just. I don't know. I can't handle them all over each other."

"What. Like we were when we first got together?" I said pointing out that's exactly what we did and they had to watch us half the time.

"But.."

"No, Dom. No but's. I don't care. They like each other and they are together. Just try it out. See how it is."

"Ugh. Fine. I'll give them a chance. But if I don't like it. I don't want to see them together again." He said and sighed. I got up from the sand and had a huge smile on my face. I put out my hands to help him up and pulled him up.

"Good." I said while smiling. He pulled me into a hug. And then gave me a kiss.

"Now come on. Let's get back to the fort."

Me and Dom pulled into the garage. When we walked in Vince looked up and saw Dom. And I could tell that he tightened up. I just winced at him and went to start working on a car that was brought in the other day. Vince walked up to me then.

"What happened?" He asked as he leaned against the car that I was working on.

"You're fine. I told him to give you guys a chance. He agreed. Said that if he didn't like it that you guys were down. So please don't be making out and all over each other while he is around."

"Thank you so much, Letty. I really like her. I didn't wanna have to leave the fort. And don't worry we wont do anything like that with Dom around." He said with a laugh. I laughed with him and pushed him a little.

"Why don't you go pick us up lunch, and tell Mia the good news." I smiled at him, and pushed him in the direction of the door.

With that he took off in his car. I knew that after a while Dom would get used to them being together and it wouldn't be a big deal anymore, but I knew that the next few days would probably be really awkward around the fort.

**AN: Well there it is. I hope you guys liked this chapter. So did you all expect Dom to react like that? Haha. So that's it. Vince and Mia are together now. How do you think they'll do together? **

**I hope you guys like this. Please review and tell me if you thought it was good? Bad? The next chapter should be up soon.(: x**


End file.
